Transatlanticism
by MEStarr
Summary: It's a common thing that everyone takes their parents for granted, but what happens when that's taken away? Moving to a new country, away from her friends, Elena has to settle in with a new family, friends and way of life. And then she meets Damon... Delena AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

I knew something was wrong when the school nurse called me out of history with a pained expression on her face. It was all quite 'Ferris Bueller' like…Nurse Kennedy (or Nursie as she was better known) was one of those very maternal women and impossible to dislike…but no-one was capable of breaking bad news like this.

I found myself sat in her little office, just off the 'sick room' where three beds took up most of the floor-space. I'd spent hours in here before; any way to skip class. My friends and I would exaggerate any illness and just sit in here and chat rather than going to chemistry. She knew, obviously…but she didn't mind. It wasn't one of those times now though…we weren't lounging around with ice packs and laughter, asking after her model slash accountant son…no, the mood was very different here.

I'd never thought of what would happen if my parents were to suddenly disappear from my life…why would I? Just like most people I took them for granted…the fact that they would always be there when I got home. Why would I possibly even think that one day so soon they would be gone? But that day had come out of nowhere.

The fact that it was eleven o'clock and I still had a good four hours of school to go didn't matter. I ran all the way home, heart beating out of time and terror filling me. It wasn't true…it was all a practical joke…a _cruel_ one. I'd crash into the attic and find my mother with her hair messily tied up and that expensive shirt dad bought from M&S yesterday protecting her clothes; painting beautiful colours on massive canvases. She'd tell me off for skiving again and I'd go back to school…everything would be perfectly normal.

It was empty…the canvas was blank and dad's shirt was still perfectly white and pristine.

I'd say it was around that time that realisation hit me and I sank down to the floor…they were gone. They were actually gone.

Nursie had told me it was a car crash…on their way back from the party last night they'd been crossing the bridge, just at the point that the storm had peaked. The driver of the other car hadn't been concentrating properly-no…he'd been drunk…completely shitfaced. And he survived.

School didn't matter anymore…getting out of bed, eating, washing…none of that mattered anymore. My friends came over, letting themselves in when I didn't answer the door (the four of us all had keys to one another's houses; practically family as we were). They tried to make me go out, just to the park but I didn't want to. They made me a massive fried breakfast but the idea of eating made me feel sick.

Maybe two days after the initial news, Fran was sitting at the end of my bed reading the book we were studying in English. Jamie and Rich were downstairs making cakes which would no doubt look like a dog's dinner but taste like perfection. They were all under the impression that if I was alone I'd never get better…so they refused to leave me alone. They'd even brought bags and sleeping bags with them, their parents having let them all stay here. I was grateful, I was don't get me wrong…but it wasn't the same anymore. They _had_ their parents to tell them they had to be home at eleven latest because they had school the next day. They had their parents to wake them up in the mornings and bring them a mug of tea when they felt down. They had their parents to drag them on weeklong holidays to the Peak District that you didn't really want to go to but quietly enjoyed it when you got there. They even had their brothers and sisters to argue with and play pranks on…

I was jealous…jealous of my best friends; that they had a family and mine was gone. It was wrong of me…but I couldn't help it. I didn't _want_ them around because every time they were there I'd be reminded of what I'd lost and what I'd never have again. But I didn't say anything…how could I? I just lay in bed and stayed quiet…listening to their conversations. They talked like normal…about school and people we knew, not treating me too differently. For that I was grateful.

Anyway, it was two days later when the doorbell rang and I heard someone answer it. Both Fran and I stopped, not having been doing anything before but freezing as we listening to who it was. Quiet talking emanated from the hall before the stairs creaked under a person's weight.

The woman who walked into my room was dressed smartly; in a grey skirt suit and white shirt. She looked around forty, subtle strands of silver in her brunette hair hinting towards an older age. I nodded quietly in response to Fran's question of whether or not to go downstairs and she left a moment later. The woman sat down on the chaise at the end of the bed…she introduced herself as Karen Peters from child services.

I got the jist of where this conversation was going almost straight away and she quickly confirmed my thoughts. I sat up straight, shaking my head, "No…no way. I'm eighteen in nine months, I am perfectly capable of living on my own." It was the first full sentence I'd said in what seemed like years.

A pitying look filled her eyes which only served to make me dislike her more. "I understand, but you have to realise you're not yet eligible to live alone. You need to be with family-"

"Well I have none so you're going to have a problem there aren't you." I interrupted harshly, anger in my eyes. Who was she to tell me I had to live with someone else? I was basically an adult, who was she to come in here three days after my parents had been torn from my life and tell me I had to move in with some people I won't even know.

She let out a sigh, "You do have family Elena, you know you do."

For a moment I didn't know what she was going on about, then it hit me…Jenna, "No. No fucking way I am not moving to America." The idea was completely preposterous. I'd met my aunt Jenna a few times before and she was truly lovely, but there was no way in hell that I was moving all the way to America, away from all my friends and my school and the place where I'd grown up with _my parents_…just not happening.

"I'm afraid you have no choice Elena." She said, a little more coldly but still with that sickening sympathy in her eyes, "I've already contacted your aunt and she'll be happy to have you. Your flights been booked in three days-"

I cut her off for a second time, jumping to my feet, my fists clenched and fury blazing in my eyes, "Who the fuck do you think you are!?" I screamed, unable to hold it in, "You have no right to come in here and tell me to move to fucking America! My parents just died you absolute heartless bitch! Get out of my house! _Now_, get the fuck out!"

It was so not me to talk like that…I wasn't a rude person but I wasn't me right now. She left quickly with an almost fearful expression on her face. But before she left she reached into her bag and set an envelope down on the bed…an envelope that on opening I found a one way ticket to Richmond, Virginia.

**Okay that wasn't amazing but give me a chance **** next chapter should be a little better**

**I know in the UK and most other places the legal age to live alone it 16 but just for the story's sake, its 18…give it some artistic licence**

**I've written a few chapters so please review and I'll keep updating**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters straight away...might make people like it a little more... :)**

I left the day after the funeral…more time would have appreciated but I was becoming used to having no say in things that affect me. It hadn't been easy saying goodbye to my friends. Had I had a little more time for everything to sink in I may have been more prepared but as it was, I hadn't and I wasn't. We left with promises to call at least every other day and 'I'll miss you's'. As I took my place in a luxurious first class American Airlines' seat, I almost cried for the millionth time that week. How could it be good for me to go and live thousands of miles away with people I hardly knew? Surely I needed to be with my friends…surely the only way for me to accept all this was to be at home and let it sink in slowly. This all felt so surreal like some sort of nightmare.

Jenna met me at the airport, looking just a few years older than as I remembered her from her last visit. The age gap between her and my mother was quite large, putting her only 18 years older than me. I'd always gotten on with her; she was like that crazy aunt who never quite knew what they were doing but loved pouring gifts and bad advice at the niece she never saw. When my mum heard her telling me to marry a footballer then I'd have it easy she hadn't been entirely happy…I was ten and found it absolutely hilarious. Now she stood before me a million times older in all but her appearance. I may have lost my parents but she'd lost her big sister…her best friend and her childhood idol. I couldn't expect this to be any easier on her than it was on me.

She wrapped me in a huge hug when she spotted me, a sad look in her eyes, "I'm so glad you're here." She told me, taking my huge suitcase from me. I wanted to say it back but I didn't want the first thing I said to her to be a lie. I wasn't happy to be here…I was furious that I was here. I'd give anything to be back at home…but I couldn't say that could I. She let out a sigh, "Come on then, the car's just outside." And we started walking, her wheeling along my suitcase and me holding my bag, looking around the modern airport like it was the strangest thing.

When I was younger I'd always wanted to move to America…just live there for a year and maybe go to school there for a while. The idea of calling a term a semester and fitting into one of those 'cliques' was just brilliant to me. At school we'd put ourselves into groups and my friends had said without hesitation that I'd be a nerd because I was apparently clever. And to be honest I'd be perfectly happy with that. It was pretty ironic that now it was all coming true and I wanted nothing more than to go home.

Jenna drove a smart grey Range Rover…at home I drove a beat-up MGB. When, after a good two hours of driving and little conversation, we pulled up at her house, my first thought was that it was huge. With white panelled walls and a wrap-around porch and green shutters on the windows, I was sure my house could fit inside it at least twice. She parked in the two car garage next to a dark blue Toyota Prius, a shiny blue Suzuki motorbike parked in front of it. Memories of my dad and his best friend George illegally teaching me to ride one on my fifteenth birthday filled my head and I cracked a sad smile.

Was it possible that the house was even bigger on the inside? The whole place was amazing but just not home. Was I meant to live here for five months? How? Jenna set my bags down by the door, motioning for me to take off my coat and shoes and follow her through to the kitchen. It wasn't until I saw my cousins that I remembered them…Katherine, who was my age and Jeremy, one year younger. When we were younger we'd been quite close…there was one summer when we came to stay for a month and a bit.

It didn't take long to realise that Katherine was one of those 'popular' girls…what with her long, shiny chocolate coloured curls and made up face. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a pink tank top which was in my eyes just so stereotypically American…it was weird comparing fashion to here to that of home. Here it seemed more colourful and generally tighter…you walk around London for a day and you'll baggy jumpers bought in a charity shop, leggings, top-knots, crosses, peace signs, creepers and Barbour jackets…standard. It was like now; I was wearing black leggings, a black sweater and some white superga's, my hair pulled up into a messy top-knot and make-up free. I didn't see the point in trying.

Her greeting seemed somewhat cold…what reason I'd given her for disliking me so immediately I wasn't sure but I didn't dwell on it, instead accepting my younger cousins hug. Jeremy had certainly grown since I last saw him, now standing at least height taller than me. I wasn't tall and I wasn't short but he was _tall_. His dark hair was messy and the same colour as his eyes. He wore a band shirt that looked more metal than anything…the one genre I just couldn't appreciate no matter how hard I tried…each to their own.

"You want some tea Elena? We've got some cake too…" Jenna offered, setting about boiling the kettle.

"Oh, I'm alright thanks…do you mind if I unpack…?"

She nodded, smiling a little, "Of course, sorry, Jer can you take her bags up." I was about to insist that I could carry them myself but he'd already left so I followed silently. Five doors led off from the upstairs balcony; the one he led me to was straight ahead, facing the street. A double bed stood in the centre between two small windows set in little alcoves, the one on the right with a window seat. A dressing table and wardrobe sat to one side and a full length mirror, and then another door into what looked like a bathroom on the left. It was pretty empty but I didn't mind too much…this wasn't home and never would be; it didn't have to look like one.

I muttered a quiet thank you as Jeremy set down the suitcase and left, clicking the door shut behind him. Letting out a heavy sigh, I pulled my white Apple Mac laptop out of my bag and sat down on the bed, turning it on. I still refused to go on Facebook and face all the notifications so instead I checked my e-mails, then Skype, relieved to see that Fran was online, not a second before the machine leapt into life and I answered the video call. She was in her room; sat on the big arm chair in the corner that I'd spent many a night sleeping on when she pushed me out of the bed (she was incapable of sharing the double bed).

"Lennie! How are you? Where are you?" she called, a grin on her face as she spoke.

At least I didn't get such sympathetic looks with her, "Heya, I'm alright…just got here and this is my new room." I said with little enthusiasm.

"Well let's see it then." She smirked, like I was being stupid.

Smiling a little, I picked up the computer and turned it around, showing her around the room, then out the window, "And that is my view…a road and a tree."

"Someone's enthusiastic. "

I sighed and sat down on the window seat, "How am I meant to be enthusiastic Fran? Sure, it's a nice house, nice room, nice view- I don't care! I want to go home. They're all lovely and all but I don't _know_ them. I want to be at home with you and Jamie and Rich. Somewhere where I feel at home and can try and get used to the fact that they'll never be there again. How am I meant to do that when I'm on the other side of the world?"

She didn't reply for a moment, clearly thinking about what the best answer would be, "Well you're not technically on the other side of the world-"

"Fran! I don't need a geography lesson right now!"

"Jheeze okay…just saying…" I couldn't help but crack a small smile at her antics, "Any distance is too far thought; I miss you, we all do."

I nodded, biting my lip and looked away as I felt sharp prickles behind my eyes, blinking, "Don't make me cry Frankie, I miss you too."

"We'll Skype all the time."

I scoffed, shaking my head, "Like that's the same thing."  
"It's only five months."

"I don't even want one."

She sighed, shrugging a little and uttering the only words that would really help at this moment in time, "Suck it up Len…you have no choice." It's the type of thing only a really good friend would say…others would skirt around the harsh truth but she just goes right in and says it. And I wasn't hurt or offended by it because I knew it was the only way around it. Sure I would cry later tonight and I'd have no choice in the matter, but right now I understood she was right.

"Thank you."

"No problem, what I'm here for."  
We talked for a good half-hour longer before I figured I'd have to re-emerge from my room at some point. So I said goodbye, hung up and opened my case. I honestly opened it with the full intention of unpacking all my clothes into the wardrobe, but I only managed to get one pair of shoes out before I realised I just couldn't…not yet. Unpacking meant permanence…meant staying…I couldn't do that just yet.

Alaric arrived home somewhere around seven o'clock that night, about three hours after my arrival. I'd met him twice before as far as I could remember and he was very nice…a history teacher at Mystic Falls High, a school which I would be enrolling (_'enrolling'_ as opposed to 'applying') in in a few days' time.

I'd spent the past hour sitting in the kitchen listening to Jenna and Jeremy telling me all there was to know about Mystic Falls. I learnt about the Founding Families that basically ran the town, surprised to find that the Gilbert's were one of them although none of them lived here anymore. My dad, Grayson Gilbert, and mum used to live here but moved to England when I was one (obviously I couldn't remember a thing about it), but he'd been a member of the founding council and everything. It all seemed very posh…all this community stuff. Here it seemed like you knew everyone on your street and invited them round for garden parties in the summer…the only time anyone would get together on my street was…never? The Diamond Jubilee? We knew the people in the houses surrounding ours but it was a long street…half a mile long I'd say.

The other founding families that they told me about were the Lockwood's (Mayor Lockwood…they had Mayors of towns… (was that like the equivalent of Boris? Who knows…?), the Forbes', the Fell's and the Salvatore's…all of whom had children around our age which my cousins were good friends with. I wondered what they would be like and if they'd even compare to my friends…nahh impossible.

By the time dinner came around all I wanted was to go to sleep, get away from all the awkward conversation. I understood they were trying to get to know the stranger suddenly living in their house, but I didn't feel like talking…I wasn't _good_ at talking. "So Elena, you'll be starting at school in a few days…it'll be quite different from your school in England."

"College…we were at sixth form college…but it will be different yeah." I said, taking a small bite of the pasta. I really wasn't hungry, just like I was never really hungry anymore but I figured it would be rude not to touch it.

"Well you'll be in Kat's year so at least you'll know someone."

Awkward…I glanced up at my cousin who did _not_ looked like they were excited at the prospect of being me first step out of loner-hood; she covered it quickly, "Oh yeah, you'll get to meet all my friends." She said blatantly sarcastically but her parents didn't pick up on it. I didn't care…I truly didn't because if her friends were anything like she seemed, I didn't want to be part of their group…I didn't even particularly want a group. And to some extent I even understood the seemingly undeserved animosity towards me; I was a stranger coming into her house and taking what seemed like all the attention…things had probably changed because I was here…I wouldn't be too happy about it either. Not that I wanted to be here but I figure that's established already.

Jeremy shot his sister a glare before turning to me, "Or my friends if you don't want to be in that preppy group, I totally understand."

Katherine rolled her eyes, talking to him in the most patronizing way, "As opposed to what? Your little stoner friends?"

"Katherine, don't talk to your brother like that." Alaric scolded quickly and I got the impression that maybe she didn't treat her little brother any better than she did me. I told myself to stop making assumptions…it would get me nowhere.

Jenna pulled me out of my thoughts with a gentle question, "Elena are you not hungry?"

I glanced up at her in surprise, and then down at my practically untouched food, "Oh…sorry, not really…I ate on the plane earlier." It was a lie but they didn't need to know that.

"That's fine love; nothing goes to waste in this house." She said with a smile, nodding towards her husband.

"Well best not waste!" he defended, failing in hiding a smile.

"Clearly." She teased before turning back to me, "What do you want to do tomorrow? I can show you around town or if you want to explore on your own that's fine. Maybe we could go out for dinner…?"

I hesitated, not having thought about what I'd do to pass the time yet, "Um, yeah I might explore a little…"

"Well you can borrow my car if you want-oh! That's the other thing; we'll need to get you a car."  
My eyes shot wide and I shook my head, "No, you don't…I'm fine, I don't need a car." God if they bought me a car I'd feel completely shit. They may technically be family but they were strangers to me and I would never let them buy my something as expensive as a car. Besides, I had money; I'd had a job in a café for at least three years on top of babysitting so I had enough on my own.

"Are you sure? Everything's pretty far away around here…and it would be no trouble."

"No seriously, thank you but I don't want one…"

Katherine spoke next, a sly smile on her face, "What? Can you not drive?" She said it like it was reason to be embarrassed or ashamed which I found strange. Maybe everyone drove here but in my year of 150 people only about twenty drove.

"I can drive, I have a car…I just don't want a car_ here_. It's not a big deal." Why were they making it so hard for me to just say no?

Jenna saved me, thank god, "Alright…I was just thinking about getting to places but you can always carpool or borrow one of ours."

I nodded after a moment, setting down my knife and fork, "I'll buy a bike or something."

"Or a scooter." Katherine muttered sarcastically and I rolled my eyes, ignoring her.

"That's a good idea…we could look for one tomorrow."

I nodded again before faking stifling a yawn, "I'm quite tired…do you mind if I go to bed?"

"Of course, and don't rush in the morning."

I muttered a goodnight and thank you before leaving the room and heading upstairs. I expected to fall straight to sleep but typically that was not the case. Rather I spent the vast majority of the night sat on the windowsill looking out at the inky black sky…and crying…always silently crying. The constant ache of their absence would surely kill me before long…I felt like I was in some nightmare that just refused to end but I'd wake up and they'd be here, laughing at my idiocy, telling me that they'd never leave me like they always used to. I could only hope.

**I promise you...it will get better **


	3. Chapter 3

The following day came around too fast and so did the next. I left the house a few times to walk around the block and then down to the shop about ten minute away to buy some food…this was my exploring. It was weird not having a corner shop two minutes away or a friend that lived three houses away. It was even stranger going to the shop (which was the same size as a Sainsbury's local) and _not finding McVities_. They were my comfort food…whenever I was ill or sad I would buy some McVities caramel chocolate digestives and destroy the whole pack in under an hour and then I would be okay again…clearly that wasn't an option here. I settled for some own brand that wasn't nearly as satisfying.

I figured it would take a while for me to get used to everything here…the accent and the strange phrases…even the general attitude. I never noticed how different the two countries were. But that might have more to do with that fact that this is a relatively friendly small town in the middle of nowhere whereas London was a big city where if you looked at someone too long on the bus they may well start something or if you walk down particular roads at a certain time of day you _will_ get mugged, no doubt about it…and I say this from personal experience.

The third and final day I left the house I headed in the opposite direction to the last two, and kept on going instead of turning to circle the block. Curiosity led me to less perfect little shops, rather more dodgy ones in fact but I didn't mind, wanting to find more. So I kept going until I came up to a noisy garage with rap music blaring out of speakers, a load of heavily tattooed guys working on cars in the shop. I couldn't help but smile at how typical it seemed; this was what you saw in all those films wasn't it? You walk one way out of your front door you find a perfect, ideal little town. You go the other way and you find the underbelly.

"Hey lady I think you're on the wrong side of town." A voice called out and my gaze landed on the tall beefy dark guy strolling towards, wiping his oily hands on a white rag which he proceeded to throw to the side onto the bonnet of a car, looking me up and down as he did so. I wasn't gonna lie, the guy was hot, but that wasn't the point, "Can I help you?"

I shrugged, "Maybe, do you sell bikes?"

He faltered a moment at my question, then smirking and coming to a halt a metre or so in front of me, leaning against one of the steel columns which I assumed held up the ceiling of the shop, "English." He pointed out and I nodded, wondering if I was about to get ripped off because of my accent and the fact I obviously wasn't from round here…"We sell…what are you looking for?"

Again I shrugged, "Nothing too expensive. What have you got?"

"Come and see," He motioned for me to follow him and I hesitantly did so. Maybe this was the point I should consider leaving and coming back with someone else but that just wasn't me. My parents were dead and I was in a whole new country…I guess I'd changed a little already without even realising it. Risks…that was my new characteristic…I took risks, and of all people I should know that risks weren't good to be taken.

He led me past the others (I heard more than one wolf-whistle…bleh) then through a doorway into what I guessed was once a backyard. Surrounded by wire fencing I smiled at the sight before me…cars…beat up cars and bikes piled high. It looked hilarious, just like those junkyards you see in American films; a biker mob headquarters around that corner. "The ones under the cover over there are the more expensive ones but they're all good…they all run well. Apart from that pink one over there but I don't think you're that type of girl."

Raising an eyebrow in jest, I paused looking at the bikes, "And what makes you so sure?"

He shrugged, leaning back against an old green car, "Well you came here…your type don't normally come to this side of town. And never on your own."

"I did get that impression." I muttered, turning and walking around the rows of bikes, looking for one that I liked. Finally picking one out…it looked just like the one I'd learnt on three years ago. He saw what took my attention and a smile crept across his face, "The Yamaha…it's a good one." I glanced up then back down at the black bike with silver bars…

He let me try it out first, on the road outside the shop. Sure I hadn't ridden a bike in a while but it came back to me pretty quickly and I broke a smile as the wind hit my face, pulling up to a stop next to the guy again…I still didn't know his name…"For a moment I thought you were going to drive off there. Want it?"

I smirked, taking off the helmet he'd insisted I wore, "It's very nice…how much would you want?"

He shrugged, looking over the machine, "Well it's a good bike…but I I could give it to you for nine hundred."

"How about 800?"

His eyes widened a little in amused surprise, "I see…875."

"850?"

"60?"

"Oh sure, sixty dollars," I smirked, reaching for my bag.

He let out a sigh, "Nice try, I'll give you 850."

"You said 60."

His expression was somewhere between amazement at my mocking audacity and surprise at the same, "I am not giving you that bike for under a hundred dollars."

"A hundred then." I was joking…I honestly was; 850 sounded perfectly fine to me.

He paused, "You clever?"

Frowning, I tried to figure out what he was getting at, "Apparently…why?" I asked, a little more hesitantly at the new change of direction.

"And I'm guessing you're at Mystic Falls High?"

"Correct…again, why?"

He shrugged a little, "I am too. My teacher's gonna flunk me if I do bad…so I need a tutor." He told me, "So I'll give you the bike for a hundred and fifty if you tutor me for free."

Ooh I get it now…a small smile curved my mouth as I realised what he wanted, "You're gonna take my word that I'm clever enough and give me a bike for hardly a fraction of its selling price?" Generally I was quite good at reading people…so I knew when people were bad news or the like…and in this case I don't think he was. If he was indeed a bad guy he'd have tried something in that little back yard where no-one else was around. Besides, he just seemed quite nice to be honest.

"Are you going to trust that I'm not going to abduct or kill you in one of our tutoring sessions?" he retorted with a smile and I laughed quietly.

"Alright…150 and tutoring. If you fail the year I pay full price…as in 850 not complete brand new full price."

"And if I do anything you don't want me to I give you _my_ bike." I raised my eyebrow in question and he pointed into the shop at the shiny black Ducati 999…_a_mazing. "That thing is my baby; I wouldn't give it up for anything." He assured me, turning to one of the other guys, "Hey Ab, what happened that time you stole my bike."

Another voice sounded from in the shop, muffled from all the sound and distance, "What the Ducati?" Laughter followed and I couldn't help but smile, a face oil-streaked face popped out from above a car, "Do not touch Dom's Ducati.

With a smile on my face I nodded, "Alright…deal." I said, holding out my hand and he shook it happily, "Thank you _Dom_." How ironic...name of an ex...one that rode a bike too.

"See that's not fair…you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Elena."

He nodded, shaking my hand, "Well _Elena_…I'll see you at school."

I paid the money and drove off, pulling up outside Jenna's house and parking the bike in the garage beside Jeremy's, the smile ever present on my face. Sure they were surprised when they found out about the bike but I was happy with it…and besides…if it was to break down next week I'd only lost out on a hundred and fifty dollars as opposed to nearly a grand.

**-You may have guessed I have little to no knowledge on motorbikes but I like them and most people who mention them in their stories don't know much either so don't get annoyed at my lack of knowledge. And also for the pricing…**

**Damon's coming soon I promise you; I've written ahead a few chapters and had a bit of a block around this one...trying to alter bits as I go**

**Reviews = updates :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So many updates at once; I'm so bored right now...I'll slow down in a bit **

When Jenna woke me up on the fourth morning to tell me that I had to get ready for school I didn't want to go. Another case of having no choice there. With a heavy sigh, I took a shower and washed my hair, then heading to my suitcase to change (I still hadn't unpacked). I wasn't a fool; I knew that on the first day of a new school you had to make a good impression because that's how you'd be judged for the rest of your time there. My first day of year 12 I'd worn some skinny jeans and a baggy shirt and the friends I made were in tracksuits and Nikes…here it was a lot more obvious. Jeremy had warned me the day before what the groups were like and this school seemed like one straight out of 'Mean Girls'. And guess who was Regina George? Cousin dearest.

I settled on some skin tight black jeans and a loose white tank top tucked in, then my studded black leather jacket on top. My black Keeper Lace up Boots * on my feet and a touch of makeup and I was done. Glancing in the full length mirror I decided I looked good enough for someone who doesn't really care and hadn't really tried. I didn't even _want _to try to tell the truth…it wasn't like a goodnight's sleep was going to make everything better; I still wanted to go home. Every smile still felt forced and all I felt like doing was lying around and crying…but I wasn't allowed. Drying my hair and pulling it up into a messy top-knot I headed downstairs to find Jenna and Katherine eating breakfast, the other two already having left. Both looked surprised as they took in my outfit, "You look good." My aunt announced, passing me a mug of coffee and I took it gratefully with a smile.

Katherine did not seem so impressed…surprised yes…but not impressed, "Well I'm off…have to pick up Poppy. See you later Mum." And out she went like she was the queen of all.

I rolled my eyes as was soon to become a common thing when it came to Katherine Saltzman, "Don't mind her, she gets a little defensive sometimes."

"I've noticed." I muttered, finishing off the coffee. "What time does school start?"

"You have half an hour." She said, "Remember where it is?"

I nodded, going through the route in my head quickly. The other day she'd driven me around the town so I knew whereabouts things were. It took me fifteen minutes to get there on my bike, carefully parking it in the section of the parking lot clearly dedicated to bikes. There were a lot of people around already and for the first time since I arrived I felt the nerves begin to creep up on me. New schools were never too bad in London since the few times I'd moved, I'd always known at least one person where I was going…here I was completely lost. I didn't even know what grade I was meant to be in…I guessed the top one but I hadn't thought to learn the whole system…

Slinging my worn black Eastpak rucksack over one shoulder, I started towards the school building, pulling out my blackberry as I did so and quickly sending a text to Fran: _About to start my first day in an American school…too weird._

I called it luck as the moment I looked up to find where to go, a voice called out my name and I turned to find Jeremy heading towards me. A relieved smile appeared on my face as I avoided being the embarrassed lost new kid, "The office is that way…I'll come with you." he said, a knowing smile on his face.

"Thanks…don't take the piss out of me for not knowing what the hell I'm doing."

He laughed quietly as we started down the locker lined hall. It was all as I expected so far but who knows what would happen when '_homeroom'_ came around. The woman at the reception (which was in the most random place in the middle of some corridor…) was I guess around 50 something with dyed red hair and makeup that was just a tad too heavy and did little to conceal the lines marking her skin, but on seeing our approach she gave a toothy grin, "Ahh Saltzman, what a surprise to see you here." The way she said it suggested that this wasn't quite my cousin's first visit to the head…sorry, _principal_'s office.

"Heya Miss," he smirked in return, "I'm not in trouble yet."

"Sure," Clearly no-one believed him…what was he like? I really didn't know him at all. Her gaze turned to me, "What can I do for you love?"

I blinked for a second before replying, somewhat surprised that I had to do things. Back at home it had always been my parents who entered me into schools and the like…sure Jenna had called in to enrol me but still it was weird doing these type of things for myself. Another stab of pain hit me with the thought…deep breath…hold it back…just a day at a time. I pulled up a sort of smile, "Oh, yeah I'm meant to be starting here today…Elena Gilbert?"

She glanced down at her computer screen, then nodding with a smile on her face, "Ah yes, the English girl."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, wondering if that's how I would be addressed here, "Yep…that would be me."

For a moment or two she fiddled around on the computer, then reached across to collect the sheets that had just printed, stapling them before setting them on the raised desk between us, "Here's your class schedule and a calendar for this semester. I'm sure Jeremy here will take you to your homeroom."

It wasn't really a question, he rolled his eyes and nodded, "Sure, where is it?"

"Mr Jenkins, English rooms." With a quick thank you we left the office and started back along the corridor, walking slowly to pass the time before the bell rang.

"So you're in the year below me right?"

He nodded, smirking at the term, "Grade. You're twelfth grade, I'm in eleventh. Kat's in your _year_."

I shot him a faux-glare as he teased, "Shush, I'm not used to all this new language." I told him, "So does that make me a senior?"

"Hey you know something!"

"Douche."

He just laughed at my insult. He looked like he was about to say something else when another voice cut in, "Hey look its mini Saltzman." I looked up to find a two people heading towards us, first a girl with long blonde hair, a pretty face with big brown eyes, the guy next to her was a little taller with light brown hair in a sort of quiff and a strong jaw…the type of guy who'd look at him in an Abercrombie store…as one of the models…you know the type (not mine). "And he has a friend! Jeremy who's your friend?" The girl called, talking in a somewhat patronizing tone but he didn't seem to mind it too much.

He sighed, shrugging a little, "This is my _cousin_ Elena…Elena this is Lexi and Stefan."

No-one was listening to him, "Oh my god you're his cousin! Wow, where are you from? I've never met you before? Are you here now? What grade are you in?"

Jesus Christ I've never been asked so many questions in such a short amount of time, "Hey…I'm from England…haven't met anyone and apparently twelfth-"

"Ahh you're English, I love English people." Oh lord, "But that's great! I'm in twelfth, we'll be great friends. Let's leave these munchkins and go find people our own age." She barely gave me a chance to say goodbye before her arm was linked through mine and I was being dragged away, "You'll see them at lunch, come, who've you got for homeroom?"

"Uh, Jenkins?"

"Fab! So do I, c'mon, it's this way." We were suddenly turning a corner…I felt like I had no control whatsoever, "So I saw you earlier outside and I didn't recognize you but then you went in with Jeremy. You may have guessed I like meeting new people and you're new so you'll have to be very obvious if you want me to piss off." By this point we were entering a classroom full of people around our age sitting on desks, talking loudly and throwing things around…just like a normal classroom before school starts. She guided me to the back of the room to a row of empty desks, "But I'm not normally as excitable either, it's Caroline you need to look out for; she'll go crazy. She's lovely and means well but seriously…crazy."

There was a slightly amazed look on my face…how could anyone talk that fast? "Wow…okay, I'll prepare myself."

"Nothing will prepare you."

Oh great.

I quickly became grateful for having unintentionally and unknowingly made a friend in Lexi Williams. Not only because otherwise I'd be the awkward newbie who doesn't know where to sit, but also because she certainly knew how to tell people to fuck right off. Like that guy (a jock apparently) who kept grabbing my butt when I walked past…yeah…she was great. And apparently had a good amount of power.

Second period however, I was left to fend for myself as she wasn't in my English class. For some reason I had had Mean Girls in my head all day and had the quiet fear that I might make the mistake of sitting 'in someone's place'. Shock horror…I really wasn't normally like this. Back at home we'd just sit wherever we want and people would deal with it…but here it was so different and it was my first day. I didn't want to piss anyone off _too_ much.

I took a seat in the second row by the wall. The teacher wasn't there yet and I was silently praying that he wouldn't make me get up and introduce myself like the last one did. It really wasn't what I wanted to be doing but what choice did I have? The desks gradually filled up as I pulled out my phone and smiled at the sight of a text from Fran, checking to make sure the teacher was still absent: _So weird! I want you to come home! How're ya doing?_ Another glance up as a football sailed past me and straight into the bin at the front of the class…jocks: _There are people throwing footballs around in my English class…imagine what Crazy Corner would do. I'm alright, Skype tomorrow or something_.

"Ooh the newbie's texting in class; we have a rebel on our hands."

I glanced up in surprise, only to find the two people who had taken the seats next to and in front of me. In front was a guy with short dark hair and dark eyes, to my left was a girl with bouncy blonde curls, blue eyes and a giant grin on her face. I think I knew who it was before she even spoke, "Hey! I'm Caroline!"

Surprise, surprise, "Hi…Elena." I responded with a smile, slipping my phone back into the inside pocket of my jacket.

She waved her hand, "Oh I know, I promise you, we are going to be great friends."

Oh lord. Before she could continue the teacher entered and called the class to order. Thankfully he didn't make me stand up. I found out the guy in front of my was called Tyler and that he was Caroline's boyfriend via whispers throughout the class which went surprisingly quickly. By the time the bell went for lunch I was definitely ready for food…but with food came the idea of the dreaded lunch hall…or should I say canteen?

**Lexi's amazing so yes she's in this story...and guess who arrives next chapter? **

***Office Keeper Lace Up Boots – first ones on Google Images last I checked**

**Review review revieww **


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline didn't let me go anywhere after class ended, instead waited as the teacher called me over and asked a couple of questions about the move etc. and dragged me off the second I left the room. She was quite like Lexi, just perhaps a little more excitable if that were possible; the typical bubbly blondes. By the time we were making our way through the insanely crowded corridor to the area on the green in front of the school, I'd certainly got used to all the looks from the other students. Maybe they didn't get new people very often, or maybe there were already some rumours circulating…who knew, what could I do about it either way?

She led me across to a large table in the middle of the grass where a two people were sat. I recognized the guy Lexi had been with this morning, Stefan I think…but that was about it. There was another darker girl with long black hair who I hesitantly sat down beside, Stefan and Caroline opposite. "Hey it's the newbie." The girl said with a grin, popping a chip in her mouth.

"Yeah! This is Elena my new friend. Elena this is Bonnie and this is Stefan." Caroline introduced eagerly.

"We met earlier." He said with a knowing smile at the bubbly blonde, "How's your day been so far?" He asked me kindly.

I shrugged a little, "S'alright…really weird though, it's so different."

He nodded, opening his mouth to reply only for sudden shouting to erupt as what I assumed was the rest of the group to arrive. Looking up I found a large group approaching, Lexi just sliding in beside Stefan and sending me a wave. It wasn't that I was nervous as such; I was just surrounded by people I didn't know who were obviously all really good friends. I recognized one as Tyler who was sat next to Caroline, then another guy with dirty blonde hair plopped down next to me, a couple more around us. They guy to my right turned to face me with a smile on his face "You're new." He stated loudly.

"I am."

He grinned, "I'm Matt…Donovan."

"Elena…" I replied with a smile, glancing across at Lexi opposite me who just smirked at her overeager friend.

"You may have noticed by now that a few of us are a little easily excited…you get used to it." I raised an eyebrow, smiling a little, "But not everyone, don't worry. Like Bonnie here…she is _very_ serious, and then there's broody Stefan there."  
"I'm not broody!" He argued only for everyone to laugh at him…clearly this was not true. For the following ten minutes or so I contented myself to sit quietly and just observe…sort of getting to know what type of people I'd inadvertently made friends with. They were all very nice, that I quickly established. There were the quiet ones, then the louder but they all seemed to get on well. Bonnie was quietly filling me in on all the ins and outs of it…like the fact that Stefan had been moved up a year because he was so clever just last year but he'd already been going out with Lexi so he fit in well. She told me that his brother was also in this year but he was one of those rebellious bad-boy types and a complete waste of space…it seemed she didn't like the guy too much but I'd give him a chance. It didn't take long for her to get onto the topic of my dear cousin Katherine who was apparently a notorious bitch around the school and that they were sort of the rival group…

It was around halfway through lunch and everyone had finished their food when Caroline recaptured everyone's attention, "Holy crap…Stef is that your brother or is this some figment of my imagination."

I laughed quietly at the phrase, reminded of Ratatouille (a film I'd watched one too many times during babysitting) "Unfortunately yes…" I heard the response. I was going to look up but my phone beeped just then and I took the moment to reply to Rich. Somehow I completely missed the movement and greetings, only noticing the change as a new voice…a voice like liquid velvet in fact, spoke from in front of me, "Now who is this?" I looked up quickly, my eyes widening a fraction as I took in the person in front of me.

He was a god…I wasn't quite sure how else I could explain it. I swear my heart skipped a beat at the sight of the crystal blue eyes and raven coloured hair. But as ever I was good at hiding things so my face only showed my absolute astonishment for a second, rather a small smile curving my mouth, "Elena, I'm new."

He quirked an eyebrow, looking me over (or what he could see of me at least) but I felt like I was being x-rayed or something, "I figured that. I'm Damon." Oh law I thought I was going to melt…but hide it, _hide it_. Like I could even do anything…first I was going home soon enough and also I couldn't let myself…I had no right. How could I just live life like normal with everything that had happened…no…that wasn't fair. _Hide _it.

Another voice cut broke the eye contact and I grasped the opportunity to look away, blinking a little in surprise. What the hell was that? "What are you doing here Damon?" I heard Stefan ask irritably and I wondered what their relationship was like. Sure I didn't really know either of them but first impressions said they were pretty different.

"I'm at school, you know, senior year…" he replied like it was obvious, a clear cocky tone to his voice but what the hell…the man was hot.

"You never come to school."  
"Yeah…I swear you said you _wanted_ to fail to get back at your dad?"

I watched the exchange with an amused smile, instantly getting the impression that Damon Salvatore was not popular in this group, "Changed my mind. I'm gonna do better than you, little brother, I bet you that."

"Damon you can't get someone else to sit the exam for you."

Oh Bonnie you were harsh, except he only smirked, shaking his head a little, "Have a little faith Judgey, I'll prove you wrong."

"I look forward to it."

The argument continued, back and forth almost too fast to keep up with, and I would have stayed put to watch except my phone rang and I had to pick it up, seeing Fran's name flashing across the screen, "Franny what's up?" I greeted quietly, turning slightly away from the table so as not to disturb.

"You will never guess what just happened."

Momentarily surprised and a fraction fearful, I responded slowly, "Should I be scared?"

"Yes."

"Oh great, what happened?"

The smile on my face immediately dropped at her next words, "Jamie just got into a fight with that guy Curtis, and you remember him?"

Fucking typical. That familiar anger and annoyance flooded through me, "What the fuck is wrong with him?" Realising then that I had a few eavesdroppers, I sent an apologising smile and made my way away from the table, "Well is he alright?" Jamie always got into fights…for no apparent reason and god help me it was irritating. With all this shit going on that's the last thing we needed.

"Oh _he's_ fine; obviously Rich joined in and has a massive shiner. Thought you'd want to know, you can send them one of those terrifying cold texts…reduce them to tears with your bitterness."

I let out a sigh, shaking my head a little, "I will, trust me." A moment of silence passed as I tried to figure out the right way to express my utter annoyance, "I'm sorry…am I allowed to be pissed off? They're getting in these fucking petty fights that have been going on for years and I'm across the fucking Atlantic in a whole new continent-"

"No, I get it…we do get it Len, I'll tell them off. It's just really weird not having you around."

"It's weird not being there. America is a strange place."

She laughed quietly and I cracked a smile, "Oh my god are you in a clique? Have you been sorted yet?"

I glanced back at the group at the table, considering them for a moment, "Well I guess I've found a few friends. To be honest I don't get the groups but I'd say there are a few cheerleader types, two guys who could be considered jocks…I don't really know."

"Lennie please don't become a cheerleader; I'll never forgive you. Imagine the amount of shit you'd get here. I know you're freakishly flexible and like gym and all…but please don't."

Laughing quietly, I pulled my hair over one shoulder, "Don't worry, that is never going to happen. Can you imagine me in one of the outfits…god people would judge me forever."

"How about if you walked into college wearing it." I burst out laughing at just the idea; me striding into the common room with the red and white Mystic Falls cheerleading outfit…oh that would not go down well, "I will _pay_ you to do that one day. And I'll film it…that would be hilarious."

"I'd murder you. Hey I should get back; being incredibly anti-social. You need to do some Facebook stalking of these people."

"Ooh any candy?"

Sigh, "You sound like an old woman." She just laughed and I glanced back at the table again, accidentally meeting those insanely blue eyes and smiling a little, "Yeah there's some. I'll call you later. Your phone bills going to be huge."

"Alright, whatever, and remember call whenever you need anything, talk…whatever. I know this is all tough for you."

"Will do, love you Fran."

Hanging up, I slid the phone into my pocket and returned to the table where everyone seemed to be talking about that party the following weekend…in fact tomorrow. I'd already heard about it a few times before; apparently it was at the Lockwood house? Which was where Tyler lived I guess…since he's Tyler _Lockwood_. I was pulled from my thoughts by Lexi's voice, "Everything alright Elena?"

Looking up in surprise, I found everyone's eyes on me, smiling and nodding, "Oh, sure…just friends." The still expectant expressions on their faces forced me to explain, "They get into fights for no reason; that was just another one. It's nothing."

Still they seemed curious but luckily Bonnie moved the conversation on, returning to the subject of the party…what they'd wear, predications on the various dramas…that type of thing. And then…"Elena you're coming right? You have to, it'll be so much fun!" I thought I'd got out of it.

"Oh my god yes! Len you have to be there!" That was Caroline of course.

My mouth opened slightly, ready to speak but I wasn't sure what to say; all their expectant eyes on me and I felt myself cringe a little, "I'm not…the most sociable of people…" I said slowly, not sure how to put it. Back at home I was fine because I had my friends; we went to parties and all was great…but it was different here. What I meant was that I wasn't that good at making new friends…on a large scale…if that's makes sense.

"Rubbish, you're great! All the girls are coming to mine before. I have _tonnes_ of clothes if that's what you're worried about." Well she was nothing if not determined.

Someone jumped in to save me, someone I didn't quiet expect… "Barbie if she doesn't want to go don't force her."

All eyes snapped to the blue eyes Salvatore, surprise all around and I couldn't help but crack a small smile as he looked over at me and shrugged, smirking a little, "But she has to! Lennie don't listen to Damon he's annoying. He knows nothing. You'll get to meet everyone and it's always fun to dress up. If you hate it you can leave."

I sighed, forcing a smile and shrugging, "Fine, I'll go."

I sure didn't expect them to be so happy with that news.

**You guys are amazing :) Please keep reviewing, helps my muse so much **


	6. Chapter 6

**LDN6**

When Lexi had said they were all going to her house before the party, I figured it would be the usual, go round, have a few pre-drinks…then leave. No. Apparently that's not how it worked this side of the pond. Here you arrive… you have multiple outfits in your bag and you continue to try on as many different outfits as possible, wandering around the house in your underwear with a glass of wine of champagne. I swear it was every guys dream come true. If Jamie or Rich were here now they'd be crying out of pure joy. Where's the pillow fight?

Of course I hadn't been expecting this so I came with an outfit ready to go. An hour after arrival I found myself surrounded by clothes and the others on Lexi's bed, wine all round and in absolute stitches about some ridiculous outfit that Bonnie had just appeared in. It so wasn't me…this type of thing; I didn't care what I looked like half the time. I put on clothes, sometimes they looked good. Back at home people would say I was 'hipster' or 'indie' which to be honest I just didn't understand…what did that mean? It sounded more like an insult than anything. But whatever I was, these guys were the opposite…but somehow I didn't mind so much. The fact that some of them were cheerleaders or had been, the fact that the majority of their clothes were colourful and the fact that Rihanna was currently belting out the chorus of _Only Girl in the World_ out of the speakers…somehow it just didn't matter to me.

What did matter…was that I shouldn't be having this fun at all should I? How was I even capable of laughing right now? I should be at home mourning…not out, drinking and having fun with people I hardly knew. It wasn't right…but maybe if I drank enough, then for one night I wouldn't feel so guilty for _wanting_ to. It all felt like a dream…if only it _was_ only a dream.

Caroline distracted me from my mood by refilling my glass, then literally screaming, "Oh my god look at the time! We said we'd be there an hour ago!"

Yep…it was almost ten o'clock…whoops. The room erupted in laughter and I couldn't help but join in. And then the mad rush began. We'd already done our make-up and hair…which for me was just simple dark eyes and red lips, then hair pulled up into a high pony-tail and hung over one shoulder. It was clothes that were the problem for everyone else as all those catwalks proved to be worthless. As the girls (girls being Caroline, Lexi and Bonnie) changed into their dresses, I sat on the bed, smiling proudly because I had come prepared…English style. Tight black dress with thick straps, thick black tights and some black suede wedge boots, about six inches. Then my black leather jacket because it was surprisingly cold at night. My most colourful ensemble...naturally.

We all piled into Bonnie's car, being the most sensible person here, we arrived just after ten, pushing the 'fashionably late' excuse just slightly. Needless to say by the time we finally did get there the party was in 'full swing' as my dad always said. There were people _everywhere_…drunk people everywhere. The heavy bass of the music practically shook the house…did I say house? I meant mansion. This was like Buckingham Palace! It was huge. Well maybe an exaggeration…but you get my drift.

Almost immediately everyone dispersed into the crowd, off to find their various boyfriends but I didn't mind too much, finding my way to the drink stand and pouring myself a red party cup of beer. Oh the others would love this…red party cups…a keg; it was all so typical.

"So you finally showed."

I spun on my heel to the source of the voice, both surprised and pleased to find myself immediately drowning in those cerulean blue eyes, "You sound like you were waiting."

He smirked, looking me up and down in the most acceptably sleazy way I'd ever seen…did that even make sense? No, but I didn't mind, "Maybe I was. You look good."

Trying not to smile too much, I took a sip from the strange tasting beer. Why couldn't they just have some good ol' Becks? "You should see the others. I always thought the stereotype of girls taking ages to get ready was an exaggeration. Apparently not."

He laughed, glancing across the room to where Lexi and Stefan were engaged in a rather gross looking game of tonsil hockey and grimaced, "Well if Blondie's anything to go by I'd say you look the best."

"Hey! Don't be a dick, she looks amazing." I don't know why it annoyed me so much…I guess they were my friends now and however long I'd known them, I didn't like it when people slagged any of my friends off.

"I guess blondes aren't my type."

Now I couldn't help but smile at that, rolling my eyes at the pointed look in his eyes. He sure was arrogant but somehow it wasn't such an unattractive trait, "From what I hear you don't _have_ a type."

"My, Elena, what are you implying?" He acted affronted but the smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth ruined the act.

"Just what I've heard. Not my words."

"I'll guess Bonnie?"

How did he know? "I get the impression you're not too popular with my newfound friends?"

It wasn't really a question…it was quite obvious to be honest. He gave a faux-surprised look, "How did you guess?!" Laughing quietly, I shook my head and drank a little more, leaning back against the wall and hardly noticing as he did the same, leaning on his shoulder turned to me, closing the distance between us just a little so our arms brushed, "We've never got on."

"Because you're a player, I know."

His eyes narrowed a little but the amusement remained, like it was all a joke to him and it kept the conversation light so I didn't mind; the banter flying back and forth between us, "My reputation precedes me."

Smiling, I nodded, "Apparently so. My best friend at homes a complete player. But he's not so bad," I said with a thoughtful smile, thinking about Jamie who just seemed to have a new girlfriend every few weeks. He was lovely to us; obviously we were as close as anything…but lord _god_ the number of times we'd yelled at him for treating a girl like shit.

For a moment he didn't reply, but I could feel his eyes on my face. The deafening music seemed to be muffled between us, like we were in a bubble of sorts, "Must be hard…moving over here."

The smile on my face faded a little, frowning for a moment, "Yeah. But it's not for long; just a few months till I'm 18."

He frowned at that but it was gone before I could be sure, nodding once, "You don't like it here?"

"No, it's not that. But I didn't want to move out here…I want to be home with my friends but I can't because I'm not old enough to live on my own and I'm not going to a halfway house or into foster care or anything."

The slight curiosity on his face made me falter, "What do you mean you didn't want to?"

Pausing, I looked at him in confusion. Didn't everyone know? "My parents died…" His eyes widened at that, "Which is a complete conversation stopper."

"Shit…" I almost laughed at his lack of a response, clearly not sure what he was meant to say and I understood. What were you ever meant to reply to that? But then he said something that came as a complete surprise, "Well…if you ever want to talk. Or drink; I like to drink."

Momentarily speechless, I stared at him with my mouth hanging open a little, "Wow…thanks." It was the first thing I thought of…then my mouth blurted out the other, "Why would you say that?"

He just smirked, shrugging away from the wall and taking a gulp of his drink, my gaze drawn to his throat as he swallowed, quickly snapping back to his eyes before he noticed…too late. But what could I say? He was hot. "You seem cool. And contrary to popular belief, I can be nice enough…occasionally."

Laughing at the pointed look he gave me, I shook my head, "Well thank you, I'm sure you can be." From behind him I spotted Caroline bounding towards us.

"LENNIE! COME DANCE WITH ME!"

"Oh look its Barbie." He smirked, not looking at her as she grabbed my arm and started to pull, sending me a wink, "See you round Elena."

The party had gone by in a complete blur after that first bit. The drinking trick did work…it did take my mind of everything and goddammit I _did_ have fun. Maybe I'd regret it in the morning (which I did) but at the time it was fun. We drank and danced and drank some more…it was great.

I didn't return to the Saltzman-Sommers household until early the next afternoon. We'd had the bright idea of going to the Mystic Grill for breakfast…which had been great fun and our hangovers were just about gone by now. Katherine was out with her friends (yay) and Jeremy was busy doing work at the library…which meant he was with Anna who, though I hadn't met, was apparently supposed to be his 'secret' girlfriend.

I busied myself with homework…or my _assignments_ for the following week. Had I been at home I would have been working solidly for hours and hours but here, whether it be the workload was less or I just didn't have the motivation to _do_ any work, it really didn't take long. What did I do instead? I guess it's called bonding…family bonding. I helped Jenna with dinner and all the little things that needed to be done. She was cool…I would never deny that. The typical cool aunt…with kids. Maybe…there was a tiny possibility that if I just accepted that this was the way things were for now, they wouldn't suck so much…

Just a possibility.


	7. Chapter 7

**All those people who wanted some more Delena scenes...I think you might like this chapter...with any luck :) **

**Bit of a time skip to help the plot but nothing too dramatic**

**Anyway...here we go...**

The weeks in America passed slowly. My mum had always said that time flies when you're having fun but either I wasn't having fun or she'd been lying to me for seventeen years. When I was with people…well I was having a reasonable amount of fun. But then, when I was on my own and I didn't have the distraction. There was that other saying; that time heals the deepest wounds. It was bullshit. It only got worse.

During the day I'd be fine; happy and laughing and it didn't feel too difficult. I'd spend the time at school getting to know these new friends of mine. Then back at the house there was always things to be done. Night falls…everyone goes to sleep. That's when it gets hard. Because you can't sleep without peace and peace gives your mind free reign over your emotions. So I cried…every night. I did stupid things like spent hours calling my parents numbers over and over, just to hear their voices as they didn't pick up the voicemail. Or I was angry or… I didn't sleep well because of it. But that was a given, right? The dark circles under my eyes grew and my appetite shrunk…all the usual things. I remember back when I was doing some exams I'd got like this but that was down to stress. I was one of those people who just lost it when things got tough…maybe that's just what was happening now.

It had been about two months since I arrived here…I guess things were getting worse. The friends I'd made…they were great; whenever I went back home I knew I'd stay in touch. As I'd said, it wasn't that I didn't like Mystic Falls…I just didn't like the circumstance, but who would? I'd say I was closest to Caroline, then Lexi and Bonnie, and surprisingly Damon…no idea how that had happened. I sat next to him in all the lessons we had together…we talked…I liked him. Then there was Dom who I still talked to, we had a standing date in the library every Thursday after school (he really didn't need tutoring but it was always fun anyway)

As I said, it had been about two months when those brilliant friends planned a weekend trip out of town. More specifically to the Lake House owned by my aunt. I hadn't been asked, but I got the impression Jenna had suggested it. Caroline Forbes couldn't keep a secret to save her life; she might have let slip that my aunt thought I needed a break.

And that's how I found myself right now. Curled up on a sofa in a gorgeous log cabin, surrounded by these amazing new friends. Tyler, Caroline, Stefan and Lexi were finding that game of Scrabble much too fun to be acceptable for people of our age but sometimes you needed to have fun without the judgement. Matt and Bonnie were cooking dinner in the kitchen and I was on the sofa, watching the others getting way too competitive. It was hilarious to watch.

I glanced up from where my head was rested on the arm of the sofa as Damon appeared, two mugs of something steaming and smiled as he passed one to me, "Thanks," Had it really been so stupid of me to wonder whether or not they'd have tea this side of the pond? At least it tasted the same (the water sure didn't).

He just gave a smile in response, dropping down next to me close enough for my thick black sock-covered feet to touch his legs but I didn't bother moving. "How long do you think they'll be doing this?" He questioned, nodding towards the people around the coffee table in front of us, all shouting at each other because that was so _not_ a double-word score! Seriously!

"I can't see it ending soon. It's quite fun to watch to be honest."

He nodded, "I would never play anything against Barbie."

And there was the common myth that Caroline Forbes was terrifying. Maybe she talked fast, got excited easily and was the stereotypical teenage girl…but she scary? No…no she was just great. "Scaredy-cat." I muttered, taking a sip of the tea and smiling as the perfect balance of sugar and milk hit my taste-buds.

I could feel his eyes on my face, scowling a little and I tried not to smile and look at him, "What was that Elena?"

Oh god dammit I smiled, "You heard me."

"I'm not sure I did."

The amusement in his voice was evident and that only served to make the smile more insistent on my face. Looking over at him, I raised an eyebrow, "Wimp, scared of a girl. What _would_ your friends say…?" His group at school were all those macho-player types…just a little feared by the rest of the school. Looking at it from the Mean Girl's perspective, he would be the Aaron Samuels to Regina George...who was Katherine...sort of. In other words he was the King and she was the Queen except they _hated_ one another. They would rip the piss out of him for _years_.

His eyes narrowed a little, shifting a little closer, "If you weren't holding that drink right now-…"

Ooh scary Damon, except there was that sparkle in his eyes that had me guessing. Maybe we were crossing that line from banter to flirting but somehow it just didn't bother me, "You'd do what?"

I really wanted to know…I did, what _would_ he do to me? But the arrival of Bonnie and Matt from the kitchen with food cut off his comeback, "Oi you two stop flirting. Dinner's up."

Blushing at her words, I averted my gaze to the mass of food that appeared on the table. Of course we weren't going to all sit around the perfectly-laid table with folded napkins and candles. We were teenagers…I think the Scrabble was enough.

Conversation was as easy as ever and, as usual, it didn't take long to get on the subject of school and how epically shit it was at the moment. In the past week they'd piled a tonne of homework on all of us which I'd used as the best distraction from, well…my life. I kind of spaced out as they started talking about people and teachers at the school, thinking instead back to my own college back in London. I wonder what had been happening there recently…I said that like I hadn't been receiving _all_ the updates from my dear friends. It was what Caroline said that tore me from my thoughts and to an absolute stand-still.

"Well, I just can't wait get this year over. We'll finish our finals, then an amazing summer and Uni…it will make it all worth it."

"Finals?" It was such a stupid question…surely I should know.

They all laughed at my stupidity but right now, where my mind was going, I didn't care, "You know…the exams at the end of the year? Finals…"

My eyes locked on nothing really, mouth hanging slightly open as the realisation hit me…"Fuck…"

"What? They're not that bad."

Their words hardly sunk in as I bolted upright and away from the living room, barely hearing them calling my name. Practically smashing through the door of the room everyone's things were dumped in I dropped to my knees in front of the bed where my laptop sat open and ready. I didn't know what the hell I was doing but suddenly the three faces of my best friends were filling the screen, all smiles and cheeriness. Skype...

"ELENA!"

And it took them all of three seconds to realise I so _wasn't _in the mood, Fran took the lead of course, "Lennie! What's wrong?!"

"Finals! Fran…._Finals_!

Understanding filled her eyes and the semi-frantic worry was gone, "Oh is this about school again? Lena what did I tell you-"

"No, Fran listen! I have to do _finals_…not A levels…fucking finals."

Silence, "I don't get it."

Letting out a groan, I jerked to my feet, rubbing my face roughly with my hands, "Oi Len, talk." Rich…so eloquent.

A loud sigh of frustration, I stopped my pacing, completely ignoring the noises down the hall as they no doubt listened in, "Pretty much all my life…literally, for _fourteen years_…we have been at school, right? We did our SATS, entrance exam for year 7, GCSE's, entrance exam for college, sixth form, AS's! All to get our A levels so we get a semi-decent UCAS which will get us into University! And I'd apply to UEA, Nottingham, Exeter and Manchester-"

"What are you getting at Len? That hasn't changed-"

"-Yes it has! Rich can't you see that? I did all that work to get what? AS's? I was half a year from getting my A2's! So my entire education has been for nothing!"

None of them replied for a minute, the Jamie spoke slowly, "Lena I think you're overreacting-"

"Don't tell me I'm overreacting. Jamie I swear to god-"

"It's not the end of the world though. Len you come back here when you turn 18, then you just take a gap year to finish the course. We're all taking a year out."

I let out a sigh, dropping down onto my back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, "This is so shit."

"Yeah…"

How insightful, "I hate school so much. Why couldn't it just be over?"

"Gilbert I really want to give you a hug right now." Laughing quietly at my friend, I pushed myself back to a sitting position, "And may I just add that you look like shit."

Now that earned her two mild slaps on her head, "Shut up Fran, you're meant to be the understanding one!"

Smiling at the little tiff, I nodded, agreeing with Jamie, "What? Just because I'm a girl? You two are bitches. Lennie you know I only mean it in the kindest way. You're gorgeous…but you look like shit."

"Thanks Fran."

"No problem."

"You've always been really good at the whole morale-booster thing."

"I know, it's a skill."

Rolling my eyes and laughing quietly, I yawned and glanced towards the door, "Look I should be getting back…kinda ran out when I had the whole exam epiphany."

"Wait, where are you? Don't recognise the room…"

"Oh…this is Jenna's Lake House…it's like a log cabin on a huge lake, little jetty and everything."

Her mouth fell open in awe, "Oh my god it's so American! I wanna go."

"Maybe one day. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Sure we love you Lennie poo!"

"Love you too freaks."

Closing the computer, I let out a sigh and crossed to the mirror to attempt to make myself look a little more presentable. When I did finally return to the living room I gave a small apologetic smile, "Sorry…bit of a moment…" I said to their expressions; a mixture of curiosity and concern.

Sitting back down next to Damon, I curled my feet under my body, "What happened?"

Glancing up at Bonnie, I shrugged a little, "Just realised something. Which they of course proved to be completely insignificant. It's really nothing."

Conversation moved on but I stayed quiet, sat on the sofa and completely lost in my thoughts. I guess what they'd said was right…I could just do a gap year and retake my exams; they'd be taking one anyway and we'd all had plans to go travelling together. It could still be done I guess. But it was annoying…it was all so annoying. I wanted to 'graduate' with my friends, go and get results with them on that horrible day in August, I wanted to go home and tell my parents that I'd got the four A* that they wanted…but that was never going to happen anymore. I guess it was true that life just wasn't fair.

There weren't enough rooms in the Lake House to accommodate how many of us there were. In fact there were only three rooms while there were eight of us. So Caroline and Tyler grabbed the first room, Stefan and Lexi the second and Matt and Bonnie managed to get the last. It was fair enough; the couples get to share…I'd slept on the cold stone floor of Rich's kitchen enough times to be able to sleep anywhere (don't ask).

So that just left Damon and me on the sofas in the living room, which didn't bother me at all. We didn't talk so much when the others were around, they always seemed to be sending me pointed looks _not_ to do anything with him like I was about to jump him or something when really it was the other way round.

I went into the toilet to get ready, taking off my makeup and all, and then changing into my black PJ shorts and old 'The Specials' band shirt of Jamie's before heading back outside. He wasn't in there but I could hear noises in the kitchen. There were two sofas, facing each other with only the coffee table in between. Finding some blankets folded up in one of the cupboards around the house, I dropped one on each and started to pull my hair up into a messy bun. Turning round, I froze at the sight of Damon in the doorway, apparently paused mid-step and watching me and I smiled, "Hey…how long you been there?"

"Not long." He smirked, continuing walking and I tried not to blush at the way his eyes ran over the length of my legs, "You feeling better?"

I frowned a little in confusion, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, pausing in front of me, "Well you were a bit off all night."

Passing it off with a smile, I shook my head, "It's nothing, I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced but said no more on the topic, instead moving to turn out the light. The clock on the mantelpiece read half midnight as we finally settled onto our respective sofas, lying in silence on our backs. It didn't take long before his breathing slowed across the room and I was the only one awake in the house…as usual. I'd more or less gotten used to the feeling over the past few weeks. The clock chimed half past…then one, half one, two…when it got to four I gave up, letting out a heavy sigh and pushing the blankets back as I stood up. My eyes caught onto Damon, lying on the sofa looking deceptively innocent in his slumber.

Another sigh was all it took before I made my way to the kitchen. In the fridge I grabbed one of the many cartons of orange juice, lingering a moment longer before opening the door and stepping out into the cool night.

Being so far from anywhere it was near pitch black out here, which was strange coming from London where there were always lights around. Some people call it light pollution…but it was a lot more comforting than this. But at the same time this was beautiful; the way the full moon and millions of stars were reflecting on the lake…just like one of those corny inspirational postcards...where's the Drake quote?

Forgetting my shoes, the sharp gravel dug into my feet as I made my way down to the jetty. But as I reached the end of the wooden planks I dropped down to sit at the edge, legs hanging down and my toes just skimmed the surface of the water. Taking a gulp of the juice I set it down on the side and let out a millionth side, finally lying down on my back to look up at the sky. You didn't really get stars in London; there was too much crap in the air. It was nice though…you could so easily get lost in it.

Even with the Milky Way shimmering above me I still couldn't fall asleep; I shouldn't be so hopeful. But on a more positive note I didn't cry tonight…for once. I could have; I so easily could have but I didn't let myself. I couldn't do it every night…Guaranteed I'd do it again but right now I refused to be so weak and pathetic. So instead I just lay there and tried not to think, letting myself get lost.

It could have been five minutes or five hours later than I heard footsteps on the decking behind me. Before I could get remotely scared though, I caught a glimpse of those blue eyes, shining silver in the moonlight, relaxing almost immediately. For a moment he stood there, then sat down, lying back close enough for our arm to be touching, "How long have you been out here?"

I shrugged one shoulder, not looking at him; I was still trying to remember all those constellations we'd learnt in physics years ago, "No idea."

He didn't reply straight away and I jumped a little as his hand touched mine, turning my hand to press against his, "You're cold." It was really a conscious decision to wind my fingers through his, but I did it anyway.

"Can't feel it." I mumbled, not remotely phased by the less than warm temperature, yet the warmth of his body beside mine was an added comfort, "Why are you out here?"

He shrugged, his thumb stroking back and forth on my hand, "Woke up and couldn't find you anywhere. Thought you'd made a run for it for a moment."

Laughing quietly, I rolled onto my side and propped my head up on his shoulder. The instinctive move seemed to surprise both of us but only for a second before he wrapped one arm around my shoulders, effectively stopping me from doing anywhere, "If I was going to do that I'd at least put some shoes on."

"You walked over that gravel with no shoes on?" I nodded and he shook his head a little like I was crazy, "Gotta hurt; Barbie always makes someone carry her if she forgets her shoes. But then again she's pretty pathetic."

"You're so mean." He gave me that look to say that he knew and he just didn't care. I suppose I couldn't argue, "What's to say that I'm _not_ pathetic?"

He smirked, "Because you're not. She'd cry if someone called her a bitch."

Momentarily surprised, I pushed myself up on my elbow to down at him, that same amusement dancing in his eyes, "And I wouldn't? How well do you know me Damon Salvatore? I cry all the time."

There was no surprise in his eyes, "No you wouldn't. And I think you'd have a reason if you did."

I didn't reply for a moment, just watching him a moment longer before dropping back into my previous position, "I think you underestimate Caroline; she wouldn't cry if someone called her a bitch. I think she's the same as any girl; if the person who said it means anything to you and meant what they said…anyone would be upset."

It was true…I'd been called a bitch a million times by people I didn't know and it never really bothered me. Sure I had my moments but I knew I wasn't bad; as Fran, Rich and Jamie always said, I was cold…personality wise. And that can occasionally come across as rude but I didn't mean it to be like that. So when people slagged me of I just didn't care so much. But then there was that time that Jamie and I had that _huge_ argument a few years ago which went on for a good few months and sure I cried because of the things he'd said.

I didn't realise the silence went on so long, bringing my hand up to rest on his stomach and I swear my breath caught for a fraction of a second at the solid muscle beneath the shirt, "But of course macho Damon Salvatore wouldn't cry at anything."

He smirked, nodding, "That's right." Laughing quietly, I rolled my eyes because we both knew that wasn't entirely true, "You tired yet?"

"Nope."

"When was the last time you actually slept?"

I opened my mouth to reply, then closed it when I realised I had to think about it, "Um…Tuesday? Yeah I think then…"

"Well that's not good is it?" I shrugged, smiling a little as his arm tightened around me, "Apparently sleeping is important. I was told…"

"Really? I never knew that."

"Hmm…something about maintaining your sanity. You should try it out."

Laughing a little, I rolled over a little more to prop my chin on his chest, looking at him, "You think I haven't already? I've taken sleeping pills and still woken up in the middle of the night."

He raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on his face like he was about to say something bad, "Well there are other things you could do…wear you out before bedtime." It took me a slow minute to realise what he was getting at, sighing and trying not to laugh but failing, "And if you need a volunteer-"

"-Damon!" As he laughed his hands found my waist, pulling me even further onto him, "Horny bastard."

That teasing spark lit up his eyes and the kiss he pressed to my cheek surprised me, frozen for a second at the unexpected contact, "Doesn't sound like an insult when you say it."

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned, confused.

"Your accent."

"What's wrong with my accent? I don't have one, _you_ have an accent."

He smirked, shaking his head, "There's _nothing_ wrong with _your_ accent. And no I don't have one, I talk normally."

"Hey! I talk normally! You _talk like this_!" I said in my best impression of an American accent which only made him laugh more, his chest vibrating against mine with laughter. "Bitch, try and do an English accent."

"_I've never been to England but you all talk like this._"

Now it was my turn to laugh, shaking my head and dropping my head for a minute, "No! We don't all come from Chelsea or live in Buckingham Palace! Not all English people are posh."

"And not all American people are idiots."

"That's a completely different point. And there's a video on YouTube that says otherwise."

"I have seen that and it doesn't mean we're all like that!"

"Never said it did!" He laughed, one hand on the small of my back and sliding up a little under my shirt, little tingles shooting up my spine at the contact, "You seem relatively clever."

He scoffed, "Please, I'm a genius."

"You're cocky."

"Very."

**_How'd you like it? Tell me all. And more reviews means more chapters..._**

**_Watch 'Stupid American's' on YouTube. No offence intended, but it really is a funny video…slightly makes me want to cry but oh well. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**You reviewers are amazing, much love for you all. Thank you!**

"You know guys, when we grabbed all the rooms, we didn't mean you had to sleep outside…"

That was what greeted us when we returned to the house, somewhere around nine in the morning I guessed, since people were awake. Everyone save Tyler and Lexi were congregated in the kitchen, Matt cooking something that smelt incredible at the stove and Bonnie apparently in charge of making all manner of hot drinks.

I smiled, sliding into one of the bar stools as Damon did the same, trying to ignore the _'what have you been doing'_ stares from all around, "We didn't, slept on the couch." He said casually, stealing his brother's drink and practically finishing it off to the younger Salvatore's unimpressed objections. Powerless of course.

"So why have you been lying on the jetty all morning?" Caroline questioned, eyes narrowed as she was hypothesising in her head.

"I couldn't sleep…went out there and Damon came out a little later."

She raised her eyebrow in that way that suggested something different, like I was failing to hide something obvious but what was there? I knew _exactly_ what she was trying to say. Apart from the blatantly inappropriate way we'd been half lying on top of each other on the jetty, and the somewhat wondering hands…we hadn't really done anything but talk. Perhaps it was a little inappropriate…but we had fun.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked, changing the subject away from there.

Bonnie finished pouring the various hot drinks, serving them out as she answered, "Well, hanging around the house…obviously. Some stupid people," Pointed look towards Caroline and Matt, "still have work to do. So they can do that. We can go swimming, into the woods, there are thousands of DVD's…whatever you want."

I nodded, folding my knees under me on the small chair and smiled as Matt laid out a spread of pancakes, bacon, eggs…everything on the table. Tyler and Lexi returned not long later with bags of yet more provisions; I caught a glimpse of marshmallows, chocolate…only the bare necessities. I felt a bonfire coming on.

The hints and innuendoes continued throughout the day and by one o'clock I'd just about accepted it. Damon didn't seem remotely bothered by them, quite the opposite in fact. I guess it was quite amusing, especially since Caroline and Lexi were the _least_ subtle people I'd ever met. They honestly could be sisters. Along with the hints I also got the feeling they _wanted_ whatever this was to happen, because around three o'clock all the couples (meaning everyone else) decided it was indeed 'couple time'. Caroline and Tyler went for a 'walk' around the lake. Stefan and Lexi went for a drive and Matt and Bonnie just disappeared somewhere else.

So obviously that left Damon and I, who both knew exactly what was going on and just laughed. It wasn't awkward; maybe it should have been…but it wasn't. We went back down to the jetty, sat on the end just as before and talked for a while. It was warm today; the sun was shining across the lake…not too much but it was enough for me to want to go swimming…_really _want to. The blue-green water had never looked so tempting.

Letting out a surrendering sigh, somewhere around four, I stood up, apparently surprising him, "Where you going?"

"Swimming." It was simple enough to me. I kicked off my shoes, forgetting his presence momentarily as I kicked off my shorts and top and promptly dived into the cold water, barely making a splash. I'd always loved swimming; back home I used to do it all the time with Rich and we'd gotten pretty good at it. Apparently I had massive lungs because I could hold my breath under water for a long time, and when I finally did resurface, I was at least halfway to the island in the centre of the lake, around 50 metres from the jetty. Smiling and just a little out of breath, I turned to look back at him, standing where I'd been a minute ago. He shook his head, an amused smile on his face and I laughed, ducking back under the water and swimming back in front crawl. It didn't take long to get back, treading water just in front of the jetty and looking up, "Are you coming in or are you going to be boring?"

He shot me a mock scowl, his shoes already off and I laughed as he pulled off his shirt, my eyes widening just a little at his perfectly defined abs, looking away quickly before he noticed and only blushing a little. Was it really fair for someone to be so perfect? Pushing away from the board, I floated backwards as he dived in after me, shaking his head as he surfaced to spray me with water and I laughed, ducking under. "You're mental Lena."

"I like swimming."

"And you're good at it. Do you have the lungs of a whale or something?"

Badly pretending to be offended, I raised an eyebrow, "I take that as an insult."

Maintaining my mock-offence, I turned and swam quickly away, smiling as I heard him follow, only catching up as we got to the middle of the lake, his arm catching me around my waist and pulling me flush back against him, gasping slightly at the sudden contact, "Wasn't meant to be." He said quietly into my ear, causing shivers down my spine, more as his hand spread across my flat stomach.

"Girls don't like being compared to whales."

"Never said you looked like one."

"You said I had the lungs of one. Trying to say I'm fat?"

I said it in a clearly teasing tone and he scoffed, gently pinching my side and I squirmed a little, "What fat? I can feel your ribs. I can _see_ your ribs."

Rolling my eyes, I turned to face him, not leaving his arms and one hand coming up to poke his rock solid stomach, "Don't compare girls to whales. You'll never get anywhere with them if you do."

At that he raised an eyebrow, smiling a little, "Are you trying to say I had a chance?"

Blinking in surprise, I covered it quickly, "And then you compared me to a whale." He smirked, rolling his eyes, "Fatal mistake that."

"How can I redeem myself?"

That spark in his eyes always seemed to make me smile, "I just don't know. I think you've said too much. Past the point of no return-"

I gasped as he suddenly dunked me under the water, swallowing a mouthful of water and coming up spluttering, coughing and finally managing to scowl at him, "What about now?"

Trying not to smile, I threw my arms around his neck and, with all my sleep-deprived strength, pushing him under the water, only for him to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me down with him. We only broke the surface again when I thought I honestly couldn't breathe anymore, resting my forehead on his shoulder and aiming a feeble punch to his shoulder, "Douche."

"So you _don't_ have the lungs of a whale." He laughed, holding me tight and, whatever anyone might read it as, I didn't want him to let go, my legs tangling with his as he kept us both afloat.

"Asshole." I glanced over his shoulder back towards the house and spotted a few people sat on the porch; a familiar flash of blonde hair, "Ah, it seems we're being watched."

He looked back, smirking at the sight, "Seems so..."

"Are they always like this?"

"Like what?"

I shrugged, smiling a little, "Blatantly trying to set you up with people? Can you not get a girlfriend on your own Damon, it's okay if you can't…?"

He shot me a faux-scowl, "Bitch. I can get anyone I want." My eyebrows shot up in amused surprise at his obvious arrogance…well at least he could carry it off, "And no…usually they're telling people to stay as far away as they can. Apparently I'm a 'bad influence'."

I laughed, nodding, "That's what I've heard. You're brother doesn't speak too highly of you it seems. And apparently I'm not worth the warning?"

He grinned, shrugging one shoulder as his hands slid across my back under the water, causing tingles every time, "Maybe they just know you can handle yourself? Or shock horror they don't think I'd do anything to you."

Pausing a moment, I looked at him, trying to read that look in his eyes, "And why's that?"

My hands were rested on his shoulders, placing me a little higher than him in the water so he had to look up at little, a small smile tugging at his mouth, "You're cool, I told you that. I like you."

Not replying for a minute, I considered that before nodding, "And I like you."

I guess there was an added weight to those words, and both of us knew it but didn't say it. Because I liked him, like actually liked him and maybe it was just my mind, but I didn't feel like it wasn't mutual. That look in his eyes screamed that the feeling was mutual.

Of course then the moment was ruined when I let out a huge yawn, covering my mouth and trying not to laugh at his amused expression, ducking my head, "Come on, you need to sleep. Don't want you drowning out here."

"I won't sleep, trust me."

"Well you're going to try. I'll race you back."

I beat him.

Just…

But he, being a guy so a lot stronger, and having actually had some sleep this past week, got onto the jetty a lot faster than I did. Laughing as I just floated there, sizing up the platform that was about half a metre out of the water, I knew I wouldn't be getting out myself, and apparently he knew that too because he held out his hands, "Weak child." He teased, only earning a scowl but there was little I could do but accept the help, unless I wanted to stay out here all night. And I wasn't wrong…he really was strong because very suddenly I was ripped out of the water, airborne for a short second before my feet met the wooden planks, once again flush against him, arms around my waist to stop me falling back into the water.

The fact that we'd been in much the same position in the water didn't matter, this was different, there were fireworks _everywhere _if we were going with the cliché. "Thanks," I muttered

He smirked, "Anytime."

Rolling my eyes at the look he gave me, he let me go and I reached down to get my top, pulling it on over my underwear which was obviously completely soaked from the lake. Forgoing my shorts, I put on my Havaianas flip flops, by which time he was redressed and ready and we started back towards the house, small smiles on both our faces. Was it really so bad?

I'd only just reached the bathroom, dumping my things on the side when the door reopened and in barged one Caroline Forbes, a 'what have you done' look on her face, "Elena Gilbert you little slut." Her face broke into a massive grin as my mouth fell open.

"What?!" At the look she gave me I sighed, "No, Caroline! No we didn't-"

"I'm sure…"

"Caroline!"

She just grinned, ""Well all I'm saying is that you looked like you were having _fun_ out there…with Damon…not wearing much…"

"Oh my god, seriously we didn't!"

I'd never seen someone look so unconvinced, that smirk on her face, I couldn't help but smile a little, "Well we all want it to happen. You two are so cute. And the sexual tension is _ridiculous_."

Pausing in surprise at that, I looked at her, "What happened to 'stay away from him he's bad news'?" I may as well get her view on it. Because that's exactly what they'd said to me after that lunch at school where I first met him.

She shrugged, smiling, "He usually is. But even Bonnie agrees and she hates the guy. You two would be good." I didn't reply straight away, smiling a little and setting my wash bag next to the sink…obviously she read into that and the excitement in her voice was unbelievable, "Oh my god do you like him?!"

"Shh! Don't yell!"

Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she started jumping up and down…oh lord, "Oh my god, oh my god! This is so exciting!"

Laughing a little at her antics, "Care, calm down. I doubt anything's actually going to happen."

"I bet you it will. Ten dollars…and I get to borrow your leather jacket for a day if I win."

My mouth fell open in amused surprise, "Fine, deal. Now can I have a shower now or are you going to stay in here?"

There was a little sparkle in her eyes as she started towards the door, "I'm leaving, but I could get Damon if you want-"

The towel hit the back of the door just as she darted out, shutting it behind her and I laughed, shaking my head as I locked it. Standing in front of the mirror, I started on working my tangled and damp hair out of its bun, wincing as it kept ripping…Ahh it was horrible. Finally left with one huge dreadlock minus the hairband, I got into the shower and tried washing it to get it out…I don't even think a whole bottle of conditioner would help. This was so shit. Surely, after swimming all my life, I would know what to do with my hair to avoid this problem.

Drying off and changing into some thick black leggings and Rich's black year 11 leavers hoodie that I stole before I left, it's not like I didn't have my own…but his was just comfier, reminded me of home…and of course that's why it said Richie on the back…that's my name…obviously.

I grabbed my hairbrush before heading out. Everyone was sat around the sofas watching a film on the huge screen which I recognised after a moment as _Taken_ which I'd seen so many times before but still loved. It was such a boy film though; Caroline and Lexi looked marginally scared, cowering into their respective boyfriends. I dropped on the floor beside where Damon was sat on the sofa, leaning against it and set about brushing my hair, strand by strand. It really was grim, "_What_ happened to your hair Len?"

Glancing up at Bonnie, I smiled, "Got all tangled in the water. I hate having long hair."

"Tell me about it, you're dumb for leaving it in a bun." That was Lexi…very helpful.

"Well I didn't really think about it at the time…"

She smirked, glancing at Damon, then back at me, "I'm sure you had other things on your mind."

If I could have thrown the brush at her I would have and she knew it, just giving another knowing grin and refocusing on the film. All the lights were off around the room apart from the TV, lighting up everyone's faces. I jumped a little at the feel of someone's hand covering mine, relaxing when I realised who it was, "What?" Whispering so as not to disturb the others, he gently prised the brush out of my hand and motioned for me to move over a little which I did, placing myself between his legs.

"You're killing your hair."

A smile slowly pulled at my mouth as I relaxed into him, barely wincing anymore as he took over working out the knots, making much more effective work of it and before long the dreadlock was gone, but he didn't stop, just absent-mindedly playing with my hair while the movie played. I was helpless to prevent the small smile of contentment on my face.

The fact that more than one of the others were watching the action out of the corner of their eyes, confused by it all…it didn't matter. One thought it was cute, another thought it was unusual but still cute, a third was shocked by his brothers action…and the fourth…the fourth was nervous. Because she didn't deserve what he'd do to her; it may be great now…but Damon Salvatore would bring her nothing but pain in the long run.

**Whad'ya think? Tell me tell me **

**You all seem to like the Damon/Elena cuteness so I'm putting in as much as I can**


	9. Chapter 9

The week after the Lake House passed just as all those before. Slowly. I'd spend more and more time with Damon though, texting a lot more than before…just about the little things. Like how annoying Stefan was being on his part. I'd said it before; I did like him and I did like talking to him…I didn't see anything wrong with it. Stefan and Bonnie both did apparently, more so the latter who'd told me point blank that she thought I should stay away from him, the Monday after we got back. I didn't really understand it to be honest, but I told her nothing was happening and that seemed to make her a little happier.

I still called Fran, Rich and Jamie more or less every day, or every other. One of the things that scared me the most was losing contact with them…not that it would ever happen; we'd been friends for longer than I could remember, but the risk was always there. These were transatlantic relations…how could they ever be easy?

The thing that started changing, I think around half way through the following week, was suddenly Katherine was a lot more present. She didn't like me…it didn't take a genius to figure that out. If I was going to be honest I didn't like her much either but I didn't broadcast it so much. It wasn't that she made any huge gestures of her dislike for me, but she wasn't remotely hospitable when she was present. I ignored it on the most part, figuring she'd just get used to it eventually and get over herself.

Was it a surprise to hear that I still couldn't sleep? And it was getting bloody annoying now. I was groggy, couldn't concentrate, lost all sense of balance and looked even worse than before…a fact that friends, both old and new, didn't fail to point out. How lovely of them.

What was I getting at? Well tonight was a party…and I really wasn't in the mood. But as I'd become so used to, I had no choice about whether or not I went. This one was hosted by Lexi, so I really had no choice, but not at her house…no, it was at the Salvatore Boarding House. Mr and Mrs Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's parents, didn't live here…in fact they didn't even live in the state. Whether it was legal or not, they lived in New York and only came back for a week or so in the holidays. I wasn't exactly sure on my views of that, but they weren't good. Of course that meant leaving a house to two teenage guys who, try as they might, were not responsible. It was a tip and it looked like a frat house half the time. But oh well; it was fun.

They'd put a theme on this one…superheroes…which was great; except I'd never liked dressing up. It was such a Lexi-theme… Bonnie and I went to Caroline's beforehand to get ready and, typically, Caroline was Superwoman and Bonnie was Spider Woman…they even had proper outfits. But have no fear! Caroline was here.

Lord help me, she brought a spare costume.

To be fair it really wasn't that bad. But I'd rather wear my own clothes. I went into the bathroom to change, looking at the tight black material cautiously, thinking up ways to get out of this…not like they'd let me. Letting out a sigh, I stripped down and pulled on the costume. It was basically a black matt-lycra all-in-one…with leggings and long sleeves that have one of those strings that connect the sleeves between your thumb and forefinger. All I could say was thank you _god_ for their being no inappropriate cut-outs or anything...except the zip that went up the front allowed for a bit too much cleavage. But at the same time it was so tight that extra skin was hardly needed...lets just say it left little to be imagined. There was a darker strip/belt around the waist and the same on the legs to make it look like I was wearing over-the-knee high boots, when really it was just my black wedges for me.

Make-up already done; just dark eyes and dark red lipstick, I tied my hair up into a high ponytail and let out a sigh…was this really happening? The zip at the front of the costume only stopped around my chest which could be just a little revealing, should it slide down. Well, at least I was wearing a nice lace black bralet, that's all I could say.

They both fell silent when I opened the door…fuck me, "I'm not wearing this." I announced, no hesitation in my voice.

"Yes you are." Bonnie…no help.

"Lena…you look _hot_. I don't swing that way but hell, I would do you right now." I laughed at that, just a little surprised by how deadly serious she was.

I glanced down, pulling at the tight material, "I look like a slut."

"I would never let my friend go out looking like a slut. You don't…you look sexy. Damon will _love_ you in that."

Shooting a scowl at her, I glanced in the mirror again. At least I didn't have any extra weight because you'd be able to see it all; god bless the gym…and insomnia that somehow made you lose weight. Could be awkward otherwise… "I cannot wear this." I muttered…I did look good, I suppose; but it was borderline slutty. Sure so were both their costumes but this was different.

"Elena! You look like a god! Wear it or…or-"

I turned to Caroline, raising an amused eyebrow, "Or what?"

Her eyes darted around the room, finally resting on something on the chair by the door, "I know…I'll _steal_ your leather jacket."

My eyes widened, "Hell no! I love that jacket!"

"My point exactly! _Be_ Catwoman Elena, you _are_ Catwoman."

* * *

On arrival I comforted myself a little seeing what everyone else was wearing. Apparently Playboy bunnies were superhero characters? If you think about it…that's both sad and true for some men.

It was like a chorus of wolf whistles, walking through the house; whoever they were directed at, I hoped it wasn't me. I spotted a group of the 'soccer' team (_football!_) and just thought that they must be having the time of their lives (cheerleaders were superheroes? Some people needed revise their Marvel…) Another thing that Caroline had insisted on was masks, so I had one of those small black masks covering only my eyes…and I'd made a bet with myself that it wouldn't be there any longer than half an hour.

I spotted Tyler and Matt across the room and made my way over, glad to recognise someone, but then they both froze as they saw me and I paused mid-step, "What's up?" I questioned over the music, looking at each of them.

"You're gonna kill Damon."

It only took me a minute to realise what they meant, letting out a sigh, "Well you should wait to see _your_ girlfriends." They both swallowed with some emotion between nerves and anticipation…men. I spotted Superwoman and smiled, leaving them to it and starting towards the kitchen, only for another voice to stop me near the doorway.

"Hey English."

That had apparently become my nickname around the school; whether or not people knew my actual name, they knew I was the newbie from England…hence my new name. I turned to see a familiar guy…I'd seen him around Damon a lot…Mason Lockwood…that was it. He seemed nice enough…except he was with Katherine and was a ridiculous flirt, "Mason." Why was it that the boys didn't dress up to these things? He was just wearing a suit…which was a bit smarter than I'd expect, though granted he did look good, "Who are you meant to be?"

"A young Hugh Hefner."

I couldn't suppress an eye roll, smiling at the ridiculous choice, "Of course, you dress up as an old man."

He raised an eyebrow, stepping closer until there was practically no space between us. I frowned a little, no liking the proximity, "I said young."

"Course. And I guess the bunnies in the front room are yours?"

He smirked, nodding proudly, "You should join them; I think you'd look good in the costume."

Laughing for lack of any other reaction but a grimace, I nodded, "Bye Mason."

"English." And off he went. I tried to keep the frown off my face, completely confused by his manner but that thought was forgotten in a second as I spotted a flash of dark hair across the room, blue eyes wide as they'd just found mine.

There was a girl dressed as…something slutty beside him but was apparently being ignored. I didn't move for a minute, being rendered momentarily paralysed as his eyes raked up and down my body, shivers just at that. He was dressed in some black trousers and a plain black shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a tumbler of something that looked strong in his hand. Smiling a little, I made my way over and he shrugged away from the wall as I came close, surprising me by wrapping an arm around my waist, his mouth by his ear as he spoke, "You look incredible."

Blushing just a little, I shrugged a little, "Caroline made me wear it."

"I'm glad."

Lord above he couldn't say things like that! The girl seemed to give up and walk away…unnoticed by Damon for which I felt just a little bad, "Who are you?"

He smirked, glancing down at himself, "Damon Salvatore of course. Saviour of women everywhere." There seemed to be a common theme here...

At that I burst out laughing, rolling my eyes and shaking my head, "Arrogant prick." He just grinned and I stole his drink out of his hand, taking a sip and barely wincing at the strong bourbon burnt my throat. Having drunk enough through school I'd built up quite a high tolerance, and my dad had certainly been a big whiskey drinker.

He seemed surprised by my move, taking back the glass, "Whiskey?"

"Whiskey." I responded, licking the excess off my lips and trying to ignore how he watched the move, his eyes darkening a little…but that may have been my mind…right?

"What did Mason want?"

I shrugged, pulling my hair over one shoulder, "Nothing much. Apparently he's Hugh Hefner and I should be a bunny." Clear sarcasm there.

He grimaced a little, just as I had done, "Please don't," I raised an eyebrow in question and he sighed, "It's more the sluts and the desperate cheerleaders who dress up like that for these type of parties. You're not one of them."

Feeling just a little pleased that he said so, I glanced pointedly down at my own outfit, "I'm sorry…are you saying that _this_ isn't slutty? I don't think I've ever looked so hooker-like in my life. Fran, Jamie and Rich would be speechless. This zip is all that keeps it on."

Laughing, his eyes went straight to that zip, darkening a fraction more but then he shook his head, one hand pulling a little at the material by my waist, "At least a high class one."

Gaping for a moment, I shot him an amused scowl and shook my head, trying not to give in at the teasing sparkle in his eyes, "You're mean Salvatore."

"But you said it yourself." He smirked in response, his arm pulling me a little closer around the waist and I lost my breath for a second as I bumped into his chest, "I'm not so mean."

"I think you are." He raised an eyebrow, "First you compare me to a whale, now agreeing with me that I look like a hooker. You really are digging yourself a hole."

Just for a second he didn't know what to say, mouth open a little and watching, that small smirk never leaving his face, "You make me sound so bad."

"You _are_ so bad."

"_You're_ so bad."

"How am _I_ bad?"

He sighed, pressing an unexpected kiss to the corner of my mouth, his arm holding me close to him as my hands slid up his chest to keep my balance, "You're not an idiot Lena, what you're wearing…how you look? That's bad in the _best_ way."

Rendered entirely speechless, there were butterflies fluttering all around my stomach, only those bottomless blue eyes connected to mine. I barely even got a chance to gather myself because suddenly Lexi arrived; pulling me off somewhere else and I had no strength to oppose. Before turning the corner I glanced back, except that space we'd been standing was empty and there was no sight of him anywhere. "I'm sorry; did I just interrupt a Delena moment?"

Damn you Lexi.

She didn't sound remotely apologetic, and the apparent nickname kept me stumped for a moment more as we stopped on the back porch, "Um…what? No- What's Del-?"

"Delena, we made it up. Damon and Elena; see you already have a couple name. Beside the point…what did he say? You looked like you were about to faint."

I sighed, frowning and shaking myself out of it, "He always says those things doesn't he? Things you just don't know what to say back."

"Oh I can always find an answer…because usually when he says something to me it's revolved around my hair colour and that stereotype. What did he say to you Len?"

"Nothing…it's fine, I just was a little speechless…I guess." It wasn't really nothing; she knew that straight away, but I didn't want to tell her exactly what he'd said. It wasn't that it was embarrassing or I didn't _like_ the fact that he'd said it…because somewhere under the…yeah I guess modest awkwardness, I was somewhat flattered by it. Had it been…I don't know, Mason Lockwood, who'd said it; then yet I wouldn't have liked it…but it was different with Damon.

She watched me for a moment, a small smile on her face, as if she'd just realised something, "You really like him don't you?"

"What?"

"Damon…you actually like him. I mean we all already knew, Caroline spilled the beans but I didn't realise... We know all about your little bet and I'm just telling you now, I'm siding with her. You better be ready to give up that jacket." Ahh yes, the bet; forgot about that. I swear every day I spent around him it felt a little more possible that I would lose. But I couldn't…how could I jump headfirst into a relationship and then leave? Because that's all it was…about six months before I went back; just after 'finals' so the beginning of the summer.

"I don't know Lexi, I guess we'll see."

I didn't talk to Damon again for a few hours. Believe it or not I actually managed to make a few friends! First a girl called April, then another called Vicky and by the time the clock was striking midnight I found myself sat on a sofa casually sandwiched between the first and a guy named Adrian, mask long since abandoned and pushed onto the top of my head. By this time in the night alcohol levels were running high and hands were wondering to places they shouldn't…had I been completely sober…and what a strange drunk this was; not unlike any I'd experienced before… but only one that didn't result in anything good. But no…that would never happen again. This drunk wasn't fun…and that was coming from someone who'd had their stomach pumped. One of 'Adrian's' hands, for example had found its way onto my thigh as I talked to April about…something…or other. The girl talked so fast.

I think I was getting used to being suddenly grabbed and pulled away before I knew what was happening or who it was. One second I was on the sofa, the next my hands were being grabbed and I was seemingly flying through the crowd, then a door slammed, a light blinded me and the party-sounds were muffled, three angry looking girls standing around me with their arms crossed across their chests. Wow…that all happened way too fast for my brain to compute, "Elena Gilbert what are you doing?" An equally drunk Caroline demanded, slurring her words as she told me off.

"Huh?" What did I do?

Lexi was the next one to shout, "Flirting with hot-soccer guy when everyone knows you like Damon! Damon who also likes you! What are you _doing_ Gilbert?"

Oh lord this was so scary when you were drunk. My back was pressed against the door of the small toilet…in fact I wasn't quite sure how we'd all crammed in here so easily. "What? I'm not…flirting, who with?"

Nothing they said was making sense. Why didn't they make sense? You know what I missed? I missed English accents…I was determined to keep mine. There were phrases and words that I just didn't understand this side of the Atlantic, "Yes you are! Or at least you look like you are and Damon's seen it. You remember him?"

Frowning, I blinked a few times. Why was everything spinning so much? Ugh white spots...this was horrible, "God she's wasted."

"I'm not!" I was _not_ wasted. Maybe I would have difficulty walking in a straight line but wasted I was not, "I've only had-"Counting slowly on my fingers, "Th-three! Three drinks! At home…I can b-beat _Jamie_ at shots! He's the _king_." It all came out more as an incoherent mumble but what was I to know?

"Whatever you say Lena. Either go find Damon or we're taking you home."

I felt myself frown a little more, a hand lifting to press against my throbbing temple as my too-bright vision swam in front of me, "Lena? You alright?"

"Fine," I muttered, "Damon-"I could just about hear them talking around me but my blood was pumping too loudly in my ears to decipher words. Before I really knew what was happening we were back in the party; a whole new sort of sound deafening me.

I don't really remember moving…there were more just pictures flashing in my head before I crashed. This was utterly pathetic I knew, but I'm sure I'd find out the reason when I woke up. I saw couples…everywhere; not being remotely subtle in their dancing. People around the keg…Bonnie and Matt, Caroline and Tyler, Damon and Katherine-

-Wait…

What?

**Oooh dear! Do you hate me? I hate me. It can't all be perfect can it. **

**Not gonna lie…I've never seen the Avengers. My friends would really hurt me if they knew. Outrageous, I know. I do like Iron Man though...but maybe that has more to do with Robert Downey Jnr...**

**Reviews = love for my muse = updates...even though I'm updating a lot because I wrote a Christmassy chapter but that's not going to be up before tomorrow.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL but I love you more if you review...hint hint**


	10. Chapter 10

**What's this? An update on Christmas Day? Oh you better love me**

**I'm putting the date and time here just to prove my point: 20:09 25.12.12**

**Just because I couldn't keep you waiting :)**

"Elena…wakey-wakey, it's morning time."

The soft, musical voice lifted me from the deepest sleep I could remember having. There was a pillow against the side of my face, a plush mattress and duvet; the sheets like cashmere or silk against my skin. An unfamiliar scent filled my nose as I breathed in; causing a frown to appear on my face…where was I?

"Come on Elle, we have tea and bacon, even an egg. I'll eat it if you don't wake up."

I groaned quietly, refusing to open my eyes but shifting a little, pulling the duvet closer to me and curling up into the smallest ball I could, "I like bacon." I mumbled into the sheets.

"And painkillers too? I'm sure you need them right now." They were talking to me like I was a baby.

"I like painkillers."

"Yes you do, because there's a party of elephants going on in your head right now isn't there?"

Pouting a little, I felt a thump of pain in my head, then another, "Don't like –phants." I loved elephants…they were my favourite animal. But right now they weren't my friends.

I heard quiet laughter, frowning a little more as I figured out that there were a few people in the room; feeling dips in the bed around me. It was only Lexi's voice that I could hear, "Open your eyes Len, Bonnie just stole a bit of bacon."

"No…" Exactly _what_ I was complaining about couldn't be identified by anyone but myself.

"She'll break the yolk…its sunny-side up and all."

No don't do that! That ruins everything…I didn't say that though; I said the second thing that dropped into my head and out my mouth, "Like Paolo Nutini?"

"_Just_ like Paolo Nutini." She said, her voice quietening a little as she spoke to the others, "Who's Paolo Nutini?"

My eyes snapped open, grimacing and wincing at the sudden onslaught of light but that wasn't the problem right now, "How do you not know who Paolo Nutini is? I love him."

She grinned, "And she's up! Success!"

"Urgh…don't shout." I mumbled, reluctant to leave my little cave; my head hurt beyond hurt.

"Gilbert you are the most amusing hung-over person I have ever seen in my life." That was Caroline…

"Taa, I do try." Pushing myself up to lean back against the pillows, wincing a little before looking around at my three friends, clearly doing their best not to laugh, "Cruel people." I muttered, glancing down at myself and sighed, "Where's the hooker outfit gone?" Yep…I was just in my bra and pants…great.

Bonnie handed me the mug of tea and I muttered a quiet appreciation, "Cruel people don't bring breakfast in bed for their stupid friend. But nice people only take a few pictures. And that wouldn't be comfy to sleep in; we stripped you when you were unconscious."

"Nice. What happened? Why am I an idiot?" They all exchanged looks and I froze, "Oh god, what did I do? How much did I embarrass myself?"

"No…no it isn't anything like that. You didn't do anything remotely embarrassing…apart from passing out. But we've all done it."

Frowning even more, I glanced at Lexi, confused now, "So what happened then?"

She sighed, looking at Bonnie to answer and I followed her gaze, "Well…nothing happened…but your drink was spiked…that's why you were so out of it-…"

She faded off as she took in the half annoyed, half exasperated expression on my face and the second groan before I drank some tea, "Typical…always happens to me. I'm like GHB magnet. That's _three times_!" My short outburst was met by three shocked faces and I paused, forgetting that that wasn't a detail of my life I'd shared with them.

"What?"

Sigh, "Don't worry…what actually happened?"

They didn't reply for a moment, still processing that little pearl of knowledge. See back in England everyone who mattered knew…no that was a lie; a complete lie. My parents didn't know about the second time and they never would, whether I wanted them to or not. The first time was in Year 11 when we snuck into a bar, nothing happened that time since Rich took me home, explaining it all to my parents…minus the fake-ID bit. Then there was the second; that was in Year 12…yeah something definitely happened there.

"Okay…well you remember we dragged you into the toilet?" I nodded, only just remembering that, "Well after that you disappeared for like…five minutes, and then we found you out on the back patio…looking pretty upset and took you home. Do _you_ remember what happened? You were crying…"

Why would I have been-?

Oh…

_People around the keg…Bonnie and Matt, Caroline and Tyler, Damon and Katherine-_

"Elena? You remember?"

I closed my eyes, that thing my mum always used to tell me when I pulled a face…that if I did that the wind might change and I'd be stuck like that forever. Surely I'd be frowning forever anyway? "Um…yeah" I said quickly, trying to act like the fact didn't bother me, "Not sure why I cried. I sometimes get emotional when I'm drunk. Damon and Katherine were together."

Silence.

Looking back at them after a moment, I saw wide eyes all around, anger burning in more than one pair of eyes. Should I have been surprised? Not really, "Fucking asshole. I'm going to kill him." That was Bonnie…of course it was Bonnie; always the first to jump to hating the guy.

"No-"

"How are you not upset?" Caroline breathed, looking upset herself and I sighed, tilting my head a little. I _was_ upset…but I wasn't going to admit that. "Your _cousin_? Urgh I _hate_ Katherine!"

Lexi was the next to speak, a little more rational than the other two as usual, "Len you have to be upset about this…you really liked him…"

"I have no right to be upset; I have no claim on him. He's not my boyfriend…he wasn't cheating."

They all just looked at me in baffled awe as I recited the words…it was all true. Yes I was upset inside but it was true…after all they had all gone on about how much of a womaniser and player he was when I first arrived; why would he change for me? I had no power to change a guy like that.

They didn't say anything to that…I don't think they knew what to say. They couldn't exactly argue with it…though I knew they wanted to. But anyway, we finished breakfast with a reasonably comfortable conversation; it was obviously still on all our minds but we put it aside for a while. I took a shower and changed back into the clothes I'd worn here (that was Caroline's house) yesterday, then finally said a goodbye and a thank you, got back on my semi-neglected bike, and headed back.

I wasn't sure what I thought about Katherine right now…to be honest I didn't like her anyway and I didn't think it was above her to do something so…so low on purpose. But then that would be assuming Damon wasn't consenting. She wasn't there when I arrived, so I said hello to my aunt and uncle before heading upstairs, dumping my things before sitting on the edge of the window seat in my room, dropping my head into my hands. It wasn't the whole Damon thing that had me upset right now…no…more my plain disbelief at my own idiocy.

How could I be stupid enough to get roofied _again_? After everything that had happened? Rich and Jamie would be so pissed off with me if they knew. I let out a sigh, kicking off my shoes and pulling them up to sit cross legged by the window before dialling that familiar number on my phone. Undoubtedly this would cost a lot of money but I had the money to cover it.

She picked up on the fourth ring, "Lena, you finally discovered your phone."

Ahh yes, I hadn't called in a while…a while being a week; we never lasted that long, "Yeah, sorry…I've been busy. How are you? How's everyone?"

"Annoyed at my best friend for abandoning me but other than that alright." I winced a little, only relieved by the hint of teasing in her voice; I could read her too well, even over all this distance, "Everyone's fine. My aunt had a baby…which it fun…it's called Sophie, which is quite a nice name I think. Except she didn't name it after me so I'm not talking to her for a while. It should be called Fran. If it was a boy she said it'd be called Frankie, which I guess is my name. You used to call me-"

"-Frankie! You're rambling. What have I told you about rambling?"

Laughing quietly as she muttered something under her breath, "Shouldn't have given me a cold shoulder all week. I'll start singing Adele _right_ now if you don't apologise and promise to call _every day_ this week."

"Fran-"

"_You grace me with your cold_-"

"-Fran-"

"_shoulder. Whenever you look at me I wish I was her! You shower me with words made of knives-_"

"Francesca stop singing-"

"Apologise. _Whenever you look at me I wish I was her!_"

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. I'll call you every day."

"Well…" She was quiet for a minute before bursting into song again, "_It's too late to apologise….it's too late!"_

Sigh, "You are a piece of work Fran. I said I was sorry."

"Well I guess,_ it's just a little too late_-"

"Okay that's too far. Don't sing JoJo at me."

"You used to love JoJo!"

"Yeah…when I was in year 7. You know I actually had a reason to be calling you, but if you're going to sing at every word I say-"

"_Every breath you take…every step you make_" I was silent, closing my eyes and letting out an amused sigh…she was ridiculous, "Oh alright then. What's up? What tragedy _forced_ you to call your _annoying_ best friend in grotty old London town?"

Taking a moment to let her get over her momentary bitterness, I shrugged one shoulder than she couldn't see, leaning back against the wall and walking my feet up the opposite one until my legs were straight…thank god for yoga and flexibility, "I got roofied again."

Silence…again. Why was there always silence? Any air of laughter was gone the second the words left my mouth, the silence seeming to stretch on for hours, then… "Lena-…"

"Don't worry, nothing happened." I rushed out on hearing her shaky voice, knowing she'd be on the verge of tears. Fran cried easily…I hated it when she did, especially being here because I didn't have the option to jump out the window, run across the road and into her house. "Don't tell the others; they'll be so pissed off."

"How can I not tell them? We don't keep secrets! You know that. But forget that, Len what happened? You're always so careful after last year."

I sighed, idly pulling at the material of my leggings, "I don't know…I guess I had my guard down. It never crossed my mind that it would happen here; stupid I know. But it was at a party at a friend's house and my friends…you know Caroline, Bonnie and Lexi?…Yeah well they took me home and all. It's all fine…" I heard a sniff on the end of the line and sighed for the millionth time, "Fran don't cry. Please don't…there's no reason."

"There's every reason! If we'd been there it wouldn't have happened! If none of this was like _this_ then it wouldn't have happened! I hate all this Lennie! I just want you to come home, and your parents to be here and none of this to have ever happened. That it was all just a bad, really _shit_ nightmare because you don't deserve this! No-one deserves this."

I closed my eyes for a minute; silently cursing as my eyes began to water…I would not cry again. I downright refused to cry again, "I know Fran…trust me I know." We fell into a sad silence, not saying anything for a few minutes, rather just taking comfort in the technical connection which was as close as we could get these days. Blowing out a heavy breath I glanced across the room, my suitcase finally half-unpacked and sticking out from under the bed…I wasn't ready to completely finish the job just yet, "But maybe it's a good thing…in a way. Not my parents…trust me I'd do anything for that to be a nightmare; I'd kill myself if it could bring them back." She didn't reply to that, maybe because she knew I was serious, "But coming to America…for a while; maybe it's a good thing."

After a moment she replied, sounding tired, "How?"

I thought about it, closing my eyes again, "It stopped me from moping about the house all day…I don't think I'd ever have moved if that bitch of a social worker hadn't barged in." She laughed quietly at that, remembering the evil woman (I'm sure she was lovely but I didn't like her), "I know my aunt better…my cousins, or one of them at least. Not sure how well I want to know Katherine. And I've met some pretty cool people."

"I've never met Katherine but I don't like her…at all. What was her most recent display or whore-ish bitchiness?"

Laughing quietly, I didn't say straight away, "The party we were at last night…she got with Damon."

Another moment of silence…then…"Oh my god what a bitch!"

Smiling, I shook my head, "You sound just like Caroline."

"But you like him Lennie! You actually like him! More than you liked…I don't know…Luke what's-his-face in year 11 and you went out with him for like…almost two years."

"A year and a half…"

"Whatever it was a bloody long time!" I laughed, letting out a soft sigh opening the window beside me to let in some of the cool air, "I want to give you a hug and bring you Ben & Jerry's. Do they have Ben & Jerry's there?"

"Fran, Ben & Jerry's is American…I'm pretty sure they'll sell it here."

She huffed…actually huffed, "Shush, go get some cookie dough and watch either _The Notebook_, _Pearl Harbour_ or _P.S. I Love You_ and get all those tears out. And I recommend one of the first two because then you get Ryan Gosling, Josh Hartnett _and_ Ben Affleck. You can't really go wrong with that." Ah the typical girl breakdown/break up kit. Worked every time.

"I don't need it Franny, I'm fine. Just really tired…I might go to sleep."

"Lazy shit."

"You always make me feel so good about myself."

"Just fulfilling my best friend duties."

We hung up a few minutes later, only after she'd promised not to tell the other two what happened. That aside, I still prepared myself for two angry phone calls in the following few days.

**So you got a bit more Fran, who even I think's quite amusing. No Damon though but give me a mom****ent :) **

**What do you think?**

**Hope you all had amazing Christmas's (Chrismukkah's)! Whaddya get? I ate at least twice my bodyweight...don't regret it at all except now I feel ill...bed time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go...A/N at the end :) **

_Wake up, _

_Gonna wake up to nothing_

_Break up,_

_The break up is coming_

_When your heart is hollow, another pill to swallow_

I barely noticed the car slowing down to drive alongside me on the pavement- oops…_ side-walk_. Opting to walk rather than take the bike today, I had my black Urban ears on; blasting out the sound of _Sister_ by The Black Keys to the point that any surround sound was non-existent. It didn't matter whether I was going to be early or late to school…as long as I had good music with me. That's the thought that had gotten me through this weekend, mind far away from a certain someone (well that was the intention).

A few minutes later, I realised what was happening and looked to the side, jumping at the sight of the blue Camaro beside me and tugging the headphones down to hang around my neck, "What the hell Damon?"

He just grinned, "Get in."

I was going to comply…but then I remembered what happened and clenched my jaw a little, "I'm fine walking."

He frowned, looking back over at me (thank god there were no other cars on the road) "Lena get in the car."

"No, I'm walking."

"I can see that."

I let out a sigh and stopped, turning to look at him as he brought the old car to a fluid stop in line with me, "What do you want?"

There was that mocking look in his eyes, the usual smirk on his face, "I _want_ to give you a lift. But you're being stubborn. Either get in the car or I'm walking with you." Was there really any way out of this? At least in the car it wouldn't take so long. Another minute passed, a silent battle between us before, being too tired to bother, I let out a final sigh and got in the car, pulling the door shut loudly behind me, "Success."

"Shut up."

He started driving…slowly and to be honest I wished I hadn't gotten in the car…I so wasn't in the mood for this right now, "What's up with you?" I rested my head back against the headrest, closing my eyes and not replying for a moment, jumping a little when his hand caught mine, gaining my attention and I shouldn't have been surprised by the concern in his eyes, "Hey what's wrong?"

I pulled my headphones down from my neck, pushing his hand away in the process, "It's nothing, we're gonna be late."

"I don't care and neither do you. Tell me what's got you so annoyed." At my continued silence he let out a sigh and went for guessing, "Alright, is this about Friday night? The party?"

Why lie? I hated lying, "Yeah."

He was quiet for a minute, "Anything in particular?"

"A few things."

A tense silence followed…I had no idea what he was thinking but I didn't look at his face to find out, "Well you're not alone."

Clenching my jaw a little, I tried not to look over, "Enlighten me, what could possibly have got you so annoyed?"

"You."

Now that _was _a surprise. My head snapped to face him in confusion, "What did _I_ do?"

He rolled his eyes, "Well you were all over that jock all night weren't you."

My mouth fell open in shock, momentarily speechless, "I wasn't. And you're hardly one to talk." He had the gall to look confused which only served to frustrate me more, "You and Katherine? My cousin."

For a moment he was silent, just watching me with a surprised expression. Yeah…I thought as much; he didn't realise I saw them, "Ah…"

Almost wanting to laugh at his obvious lack of words, I turned off my iPod and slid it into the pocket of my bag, the school appeared before us as we turned the corner and I felt just a little relieved. He pulled into a parking space and I gathered my things, "You can do whatever you want Damon. It's none of my business."

Not giving him a chance to speak, I got out of the car, slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way towards the school. He may or may not have shouted after me but I didn't stop…not because I wanted to act like a child, but I just honestly couldn't be bothered right now. It _wasn't_ any of my business. God forbid I was a little hurt by it but it wasn't anything to do with me.

I'd just keep telling myself that.

* * *

When you go to school with someone it wasn't so easy to avoid them all day… When you spend the majority of time in the same group as them it's even more difficult. This was a fact I should have figured out a _long_ time ago. But, that said, I did get through the whole day without actually _talking_ to him. That was until the bell rang at the end of the day and I was reminded by a very excited Lexi that we were going to the Grill…great.

And that's how I found myself here, now, sitting in a booth that wasn't quite big enough for the number of us there were, sitting right next to the one person who I'd been trying avoid all day. My luck rivalled that of the Irish. I _was_ part Irish…why did I have none? I had a necklace with a four-leaf clover charm, I liked the odd pint of Guinness, Leprechauns were cool, St. Patrick's day was brilliant...so where was my luck?

Bonnie and Matt went to buy drinks at the bar. Caroline and Tyler just got up to go to the pool table a few feet away, leaving Caroline, Stefan, Damon and me to keep the booth…and the bags that took up too much room (why couldn't we just leave them in the car?) It was pretty loud in here though, as it usually was after school when the whole town decided to come for a drink. The other three were talking about someone at school I didn't know so I stayed quiet…that was until Tyler yelled over for them to join their game and before I even knew what was happening the eight had dwindled down to two and it was just Damon and me…god help me. They do these things on purpose...I knew they did. All day they'd been trying to get me to talk to him, while at the same time sending less than subtle hints that they were angry at him. Such a tense lunch...

"Are you just going to ignore me all day then?" He said after a few minutes and I let out a sigh, taking a sip from my cranberry juice, quietly wishing for a shot of vodka in it.

"I'm not ignoring you."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Sure, well can we talk?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but then the sound of the Rudimental– _Feel the Love _erupted from my jacket pocket and I pulled out my phone, thankful for the distraction…until I saw the name on the screen…shit. Why would he be calling? I would have left the booth had my exit not been blocked off by the bags and Damon, "Sorry…" I muttered before putting the phone to my ear, "Jamie I know what you're gonna-"

"-No you don't."

Oh god I don't think I've ever heard him sound so cold and angry. I winced, closing my eyes, "It sure didn't take her long to tell you. Jay nothing happened, I promise you-"

"If you hadn't made her keep it quiet and you'd told us yourself I might be a bit less pissed off." He cut me off again, voice gradually rising, "You're such a fucking idiot Elena!" The problem with my phone was that it was really loud…so Damon heard that, "After last time-"

"-Don't even start. And I'm not an idiot, it wasn't my fault. Last time wasn't my fault, the time before that wasn't my fault."

"But you're just proving my point! It should never have happened more than once! It shouldn't have happened even that time! After two times surely you'd be a little bit more careful! After last time, why the _fuck_ aren't you more careful?"

"Nothing h-"

"-I don't care that nothing happened. Something could have, just like last time, it's only luck."

I let out a meant-to-be calming breath…which didn't work, biting my lip, "For god's sake Jamie just let me speak. Fine I should have been more careful, but nothing happened. If something had I would have told you _and_ Rich instead of just Fran. But there was nothing serious to say so I didn't."

"I'd say the fact that you got drugged three times is pretty serious."

Pull out the big guns…something he just couldn't argue with because he was a stubborn, single-minded ass-hole and the worst person to be in an argument with. You couldn't convince Jamie to agree with you, you just had to match and raise the stakes...like poker. "Jamie you got stabbed last year and Fran and I only found out three months later through Rich. Of all people _you_ cannot get pissed at me for not telling you about something as insignificant as a spiked drink. Rich yes, you...no fucking way."

Silence. I didn't look at Damon, seeing his shock out of the corner of my eyes and looking down instead, "That's not fair-" I think I won.

"You know I'm right."

"I hardly got stabbed Len…"

"The guy stuck a knife in your side, you got stabbed you idiot. I don't care that it wasn't life-threatening, it happened and you should have told us." Was he really so dense?

He sighed and I could almost see him running a hand down his face, through his hair, "It's not the same thing." I didn't even justify that with an answer because it was without a doubt worse. He knew that too. Sure if something had happened it would be different; but nothing did. How many times would I have to say that to get them to listen? "How do you know nothing happened?"

Of for god's sake. I leant back against the back of the book, picking at a loose thread on my jeans, "I think I'd know…experience and all. Besides, believe it or not I have friends here."

He didn't reply straight away, I could tell he winced at that, even all these thousands miles apart. I just knew these people too well. So why the hell had I thought that Fran wouldn't tell them? "I don't get how you're so flippant about it. Who did it?"

"I'm not, but I'm not gonna break down every time you mention it. It happened, I accepted it, I moved on. Worse things have happened. And I have _no_ idea. How could I possibly know?" I could still feel Damon's eyes burning into the side of my face but I still refused to meet them. Why it didn't really bother me that he would most likely know what happened, I don't know. It wasn't like I liked people knowing, but I didn't mind _him_ knowing…if that makes any sense. Yes I was still annoyed (secretly) about the Katherine thing but was I really so much better? Considering what he'd said in the car earlier.

"Well you're the only one who did, and I don't believe you. Rich knows too by the way, if you didn't guess. He said he'd call you tomorrow…so be ready."

"You never do. And I can't wait." The sarcasm was obvious but who cared? Rich wouldn't be as pissed as Jamie, he was always harder to convince when it came to these things but at least you _could_ convince him. "I need to go Jay."

"Yeah, it's pretty late here."

I smiled a little, always forgetting the time difference, "Well…I'd say it was nice to talk to you…but it wasn't. So, I love you, but I'm going now."

He laughed quietly, "Sure, love you too Len. If you get drugged one more time I'm coming over there, bringing you home, locking you up and never letting you drink again."

"I'll try my best to avoid it. Bye Jay."

He said goodbye and I hung up, returning my phone to my pocket and trying to put off looking at Damon for as long as I could, taking another drink before finally giving into the immense pressure of his gaze, "So-"

"What was all that about?" Surely he'd pieced it together by now? When I didn't reply he carried on, sounding almost as angry as Jamie had at first which surprised me a little, "Your drink got spiked…when?"

Sigh, "The party on the weekend. It doesn't matter, he's just stupidly protective and I'm really annoyed because I should _not_ have told Fran…"

His jaw was clenched tight and I could see a muscle going there, his fists clenched…no I definitely didn't expect him to be so angry, "Who did it? You're okay right? Why didn't you tell me?"

Smiling a little at the unexpected concern in his voice, I nodded, "I'm perfectly fine Damon. I didn't tell you because I wasn't quite in the mood to talk to you. And I just said, I don't know who did it. Why? Do you?"

"I have an idea."

My eyes widened at that, completely baffled, "What? Who?!"

"Someone on the soccer team."

It took me a minute to figure it out, then smiled a little, "Come on Damon…firstly he can't have been that bad. And second, I can't even remember his name."

"Adrian."

"Oh yeah…" Was that a smile I saw gracing his face? Yes it was…gone in a second but it was there. Turning a little more to face him, I barely noticed how close we were sitting, his arm resting along the back of the booth behind me, "So why the unfair accusation?"

He rolled his eyes, "Because it's _always_ that group."

"What do you mean 'always'?"

He shrugged a little, a small frown on his face, "They bring the drugs…they don't take them, but they get the money for them."

Nodding slowly, I thought about that for a minute, "So the soccer team are drug dealers?" It was so teen-movie-ish I couldn't help but smile a little, a hint of sarcasm in my tone, "What would you do if it was him…Adrian that is?"

"Punch him…a few times."

Smiling, I nodded but had to roll my eyes too because it was such a...I don't know, a _Damon_ answer. Fists were the answer to _everything_, "Why?"

"Because I like you. If you got hurt I'd kill him." Oh god how could he say things like that? I smiled a little, feeling that heat rising in my cheeks as I looked away and down because what could I really say? He let out a sigh, his hand moving to link his fingers through mine and I tried to ignore the tingles erupting across my skin just at this innocent touch, "Lena I don't like Katherine."

I didn't say anything straight away, forcing a small smile, "It's none of my-"

"I like _you_. I _really_ like you. She kissed me, okay…and I guess I was a little pissed at you at the time so I did kiss her back but trust me, Lena I don't like her…in _any_ way."

Momentarily confused, I caught his eyes again, "Why were you pissed at me?"

He almost smiled, his thumb moving back and forth on the back of my hand, "Stop acting innocent. First you turn up looking like a goddess; I cannot get that picture out of my head. Then you spend half the night all over that kid. Not gonna lie I was a little annoyed."

For a short moment my mouth hung open in surprise, "Well if I'd known-"

"You did know. Stop acting innocent." He repeated with a small smile, shifting a little closer still.

"Okay maybe I knew a little." He raised a knowing eyebrow, "But in all fairness I didn't _really_ know what was going on…Just that he was quite close and then the others dragged me into a toilet and yelled at me because of what it would look like to you."

He laughed quietly, rolling his eyes as his other hand moved along the back of the sofa to push a strand of my hair out of my face, "You don't say. You had no control because you're an idiot and you got your drink spiked." He was about to say something else, but then he paused, like he'd just realised something… "Hang on…what you were saying on the phone…it did sound like this was the first time." I paused, knowing exactly where this was going, "How many times Lena?"

I winced a little, "Three…?"

His eyes widened, mouth falling open a little, "Three! What the-"

"Don't…please I know it's ridiculous. It's not like I wanted it to happen…I'm just not that good at keeping an eye on my drink...apparently. Even when I think I am, apparently I'm not. Rich tried to teach me, but apparently it didn't work."

He didn't look any calmer, or less annoyed but his eyes softened a little at that, "When? And how…what happened those two times?"

I looked around the Grill for a second, spotting our friends around the pool table, "Urm…maybe not here?"

A mixture of confusion and concern shot through his eyes before he spoke, "Sure, come with me." It all happened very fast but we were suddenly darting through the busy restaurant and out to the street. Laughing quietly at the speed, I kept my hand in his as he led us to his car, sliding in next to him in the front seat, "Right, tell me all."

"-the gory details? Well the first time wasn't that bad…it was in year 11…that was two years ago. We went to a bar…club somewhere; yeah drink got spiked…obviously. Nothing happened but Rich took me home, had to explain it to my parents and all."

"You got into a club when you were 15?" he seemed shocked by the idea and I smiled a little.

"I could look old when I wanted to, I was basically 16 anyway…and we liked to dance, so why not. Besides, you can drink when you're 18 in England."

He nodded slowly, "Makes more sense. 21's so far away."

Smiling, I nodded, "It's ridiculous here…you can own a gun, drive a car, join the army and kill someone…but you can't have a drink."

"Stop getting side-tracked. Second time, what happened?"

If only I didn't have to do this? I didn't _have _to do it…but I did, I don't know, "Second time wasn't so…good...lucky?" He frowned a little and I decided then not to look at him as I said this, "That was in year 12, last year, just after the summer holidays after we'd gone back to school. Went to a party at someone's house and hey presto, drugged again. The others told me they'd never let me drink again and after that I wasn't sure I wanted to."

After a short moment of silence he pushed gently, "What happened?" Then thought twice, "You don't have to if-"

"No, no I can. I hardly even remember it to be honest…just blurry memories and waking up in Jamie's bed with his dog on top of me-"

"-What!"

"No! No, that came out wrong...on so many levels. They took me back to his because I couldn't go home. His dog's some huge wimp Rottie and has an obsession with sitting on people... Jheeze, ew…Jamie? No that would never happen, he's like my brother." He seemed to relax a little. How messed up would that be? "It was someone at a different school's party, didn't know them too well and it got crashed by some huge gang of people…which was pretty normal. I don't remember much but Rich found me. Jamie and a few of our other friends who were nearby beat the guy to a living shit…and then that's it…basically."

I sat in silence, feeling more and more awkward as the deafening quiet went on. I guess he didn't know what to say…_I_ wouldn't know what to say. Maybe it sounded like I didn't care…I did, how could I not? It was awful and it took me _so_ long to get over it and sometimes I still don't think I was. But if you think about it, it's far from the worse thing to happen to me in the past few years, and the one redeeming thing was that at least it wasn't my first time; that's what Rich had told me in his attempts to cheer me up. Worked a little…He wasn't the best with words but at least it made me laugh instead of cry.

That said…this silence was getting to me, "Damon say something."

He shook his head a little as I gave in, looking over at him and letting out a quiet sigh at the expression on his face. Not sure how to react to the both pained and angry look, I turned a little and reached over to wrap my fingers around his wrist in an attempt to get him to speak,, "I…you-" He cut off, swallowing before speaking in a almost detached voice, "You got raped."

Sigh, "I got raped."

He frowned, dropping his head for a moment, "Jesus Lena…"

I don't know why my eyes started to fill at that…I have no idea why I had the sudden urge to cry but I swallowed it back, pulling his arm to me and pressing a kiss to his knuckles, "Damon-" He shook his head, hand turning in my grasp to cup the side of my face, thumb ghosting along my cheekbone and I sighed a little into him, tilting my head a pressing another kiss to his palm, "Damon it's fine now, I'm fine now."

Again he didn't say anything, instead just surprising me as he pulled me over to him and I went willingly, finding myself curled in his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck and his holding me closer around my waist. Our temples pressed together, as close as possible, "I don't believe you."

His words were so quiet but they confused me when I heard them, pulling away a little, "What do you mean?"

"That you're okay…how can you be okay?"

I sighed for the millionth time, relaxing a little because just for a milli-second there, I thought he meant he didn't believe it happened. "I am…because my friends helped me; my parents helped me even though they had no idea. And then they died and in a weird way that helped me get over it too because I realised it wasn't so bad…losing them was the worst thing that could ever happen to me. The rest just didn't matter."

Whether it made sense to him or not didn't concern me because it was the truth. That pain in his eyes though…he understood; somehow he understood what I meant. And for that I was thankful.

We remained in silence for what seemed like an age, my eyes drying soon after but not moving an inch, perfectly comfortable where I was. I could almost hear him thinking, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Glancing up at him, I frowned a little as his eyes stayed glued to my hand in his, "I told you, I didn't want to talk to you then."

His brow creased for a second, knowing what I meant, "You should have told me. And after all the bitching we've done over the past few months you should have known I didn't seriously like Katherine."

Sigh, "I wasn't thinking about that. All I saw was you playing friggin' tonsil-hockey with my cousin. And luckily I can barely remember that, no idea what I did afterwards."

As I spoke/ranted I could feel his gaze move to me, a hint of surprise there, "You sound like you were jealous."

Well he had me there didn't he. Come on, think of something to say rather than just turning as red as a beetroot, "Says the person who went and got off with my cousin because he saw me sitting next to another guy."

Ahh laughter, what a wonderful sound, "You make me sound so pathetic. You weren't sitting next to him Len, you were sitting _on_ him and his hands were somewhere they weren't allowed to be."

Raising an eyebrow, "And where would that be?"

Was I tempting fate or what? He smirked and my breath hitched as one of his hands slid down to my thigh, tensing as it moved higher, tingles everywhere but he stopped suddenly, "Here."

Swallowing thickly, I didn't reply for a moment, just smiling a little at that smug glint in his eyes...what a douche; he knew exactly what he did to me, "Why are you allowed to do it and not him?"

At that his eyebrow rose in amused surprise, removing his hand only to brush it through my hair to rest at the base of my neck, "Because I am. Stop acting naive."

He just kept saying that didn't he...

**So...? For those of you who like Delena (not many of you are there? :) ) How'd you like it? I do love that guy.**

**I'm not going to write down all the names right now, but everyone who reviews, you are all freakin amazing! When I open my e-mails and read them it make me sho sho happy :) **

**And for those of you who don't like Rottweilers because they're aggressive or whatever (that's Jamie's dog)...well his is called Spud, in my imagination, and he's utterly pathetic. So don't complain; it's nurture not nature**

**Revieww!**

**Merry post-Christmas-Boxing Day-12 Days of Crimbo start tomorrow yay**


	12. Chapter 12

**First, just have to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviews. And in particular to Suzanne London, you're reviews never fail to make me smile **** So thank you thank you thank you all**

**And another thing (sorry), to Lal...that review made me laugh...thank you. You guys are such funny people :)_ 'My cousin had a rottweiler, it was the biggest wimp i've ever met, he got into a fight with a yorkie. The yorkie won(he also started it).' _**

**__So yeah, I love me reviewers/readers/all**

**Oh who liked hungover Elena?**

After the sort-of huge revelation in his car (on his part at least), Damon drove us back to the Saltzman-Sommers house, parking outside and coming inside with me, just as I'd asked him to. I wasn't going to say it was a weight lifted off my shoulders that he knew, that I'd finally told someone because it wasn't at all…I guess there wasn't weight there in the first place because it was already gone. But it was nice, in a way, for someone to know here, someone other than my three friends in the UK…for _him_ to know. Whether he saw it that way or not. He sure was acting a little different, more concerned looks and such but what could you expect after hearing something like that?

We went up to my room after making some tea, and I on the bed in a comfortable silence. He was stood over by the dressing table, littered with memorabilia and looking at the photos I'd stuck around the sides of the mirror. There were photos of my friends, my parents, tickets to things…all the little things that I had to remember.

"Who's that?" he questioned after a while and I stood up, walking over and looking at the photo he motioned to. It was taken at a gig a few months before everything had happened and I came here. It was me with a guy called Dom (not that one, pure coincidence), his arms wrapped around my waist behind and all looking into the camera, Fran and her boyfriend (at the time) Chris next to us.

I smiled a little, "That's Dom, my ex. Then Fran and her ex Chris." He nodded slowly, frowning a little and I tried to hide my smile,

"Who's the band?" he questioned, looking a little closer at the stage you could just see over the crowd in the background.

"Not a band, Calvin Harris," I said, setting my iPod in the dock on the table and playing _Feel So Close_, "You know him?"

He listened for a moment, "Recognise it. You listen to good music though." I shrugged a little, remembering when he stole my iPod for a weekend (bitch). He returned to looking at the photos…there were many.

"Are they really that interesting?" I teased, taking a sip of my tea and lying back down on the bed

That familiar smirk appeared on his face and I braced myself, watching as he picked out one partially hidden photo and ambled over, dropping down to lie on the bed, my stomach becoming his pillow, no problem... "You were fatter there."

I gaped at him, aiming a sharp poke to his shoulder, "You're horrible." He just laughed, knowing I wasn't actually offended and I snatched the photo back, laughing quietly. It was a picture of Fran, our friend Holly and I in year 8 or 9 where we'd decided it would be fun to dress up as chavs…pregnant ones. Cue pillows up tops, tight belts under our stuffed bras, Croydon facelift/side ponytail and tracksuits, huge gold hoop earrings and too much makeup. "I'll have you know that was my favourite look."

"I'd hope not. What are you meant to be?"

"Pregnant chavs…obviously."

He burst out laughing, shaking his head, "Chav?"

I smiled, looking down at him from where I was propped up on the pillows, "Never call someone a chav…in London at least. It won't go down well. But _that_ is our impression. It was great fun."

"Can I keep this? It's hilarious."

Another poke, "If you must, just as long as you know it's a joke."

He shot me a smile and I rolled my eyes, "You know I was joking…you're not fat."

With a sigh I nodded, "So you've said. I don't really care to be honest."

"If anything you're too skinny."

Cue another eye roll, "I'm not." He sat up suddenly, turning and tugging at the hem of my top, "Damon!" I yelped, jerking a little as he pulled it up a little, his hand splaying across my stomach and my breath hitched in my throat as he ran it across the smooth flesh. I admit I'd lost weight, but it was only the layer of fat over the muscle that was still there.

"See, I can feel your ribs too much."

I scowled at him, pulling my shirt back down as his hand moved away, "Well I'm sorry it's so disgusting to you, I don't eat as much when I'm tired."

He sighed, smiling a little, "Don't be stupid. You're far from disgusting."

My attempts to stay annoyed were shattered as he grabbed my waist and pulled me back to lie half on top of him, his arms around my waist preventing me from moving and I laughed quietly, finding the new position far too comfortable. How did we always end up in this position? "You always dig yourself into holes Damon Salvatore. You know it is possible to give a compliment before insulting someone first."

He raised an eyebrow like this was a new idea, "Really? Give me an example."

Laughing, I propped myself up on his chest, looking down at him and shaking my head, "You're just searching for compliments." He grinned in agreement and I rolled my eyes, "Fine…" I thought about it for a minute and he waited in happy anticipation, "You do have amazing eyes."

It wasn't a lie, I did mean it and that was the first thing I'd noticed when I met him. He smiled, tilting his head a touch, "I know."

Sigh, "And you can accept a compliment without sounding like an arrogant asshole."

That only served to amuse him more, "I thought the whole point of this was to not insult. And you can hardly talk, you can't accept a compliment."

"I didn't insult you! I just stated a fact, because you can't deny you _are_ ridiculously arrogant. And I can accept a compliment."

He scoffed, tightening his arms slightly as he pulled me even further onto him, "You're gorgeous." My eyes shot wide in surprise as he stared right at me, not letting me look away, "In fact you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Mouth hanging a little open at the intensity of his words and eyes, I could feel my heart beating in my chest, a blush rising in my cheeks but somehow I couldn't break his gaze, "D-"

"See! You cannot accept a compliment." His pleased expression slowly faded as he took in my speechlessness. You cannot just say that! Did he even mean it? Ugh why couldn't I function like a normal person rather than just stare at him like this? He sighed, smiling a little, "You _are_."

Oh holy shit. My body reacted with no consent from my mind, pushing forwards the short distance until suddenly my lips pressed against his…just for a second, then pulling away. Why did I do that? I should not have done that…His momentarily shocked face shifted into a slow smile before, very suddenly, he pulled me back down to him and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Cliché coming, there were fireworks _everywhere_.

It wasn't until I felt his warm hand pressed against the bare skin of my back under my shirt that I realised what was going on, breaking away a little, out of breath and eyes wide…wowza, "Shit…"I breathed, smiling as he laughed quietly.

"Finally more like." I think I was still in shock as he kissed me again, rolling us over as he did so. Hovering over me, he paused, pulling away a little and looking down with a curious look on his face, that spark ever-present in his eyes,"You alright?"

Feeling a smile pulling at the corner of my mouth, I nodded, "Yeah, surprised is all."

He raised an eyebrow, "Whys that?"

I shrugged one shoulder, my hands absent-mindedly running up his chest to his neck and finally through his silky raven hair, "Just...didn't see this coming."

That seemed to surprise him, "Really? I did. Everyone else did."

Smiling at his obvious truth, because everyone had been making bets on how long it would take us 'behind our backs'…yeah right, unsubtle people. "I don't know…I told myself not to."

He frowned slightly at that, "Why?"

Shrugging once more, I shook my head, "Just that I'm not here forever…I didn't think I'd like someone so much…it wouldn't be fair."

"What do you mean?" He said, amusement in his voice as he pressed little kisses along my jaw and down my neck, completely distracting me as I think was intended.

Trying not to laugh at his antics, I closed my eyes, "I'm here till I'm 18…then I can go home. And home happens to be pretty long way away."

That made him stop, looking back up at me, the glee fading from his face, "And when are you 18?"

Sigh, "I still have a few months."

"How long?" He pushed, his tone serious and determined now.

"Until June…seven months." He nodded once, thinking hard at that as he settled back, effectively still straddling me as I pushed myself up on my elbows. I was here for Christmas, which was as 25 days from tomorrow, the first of December. Then Easter and all that…it took me more or less up to the end of the school year and I may as well stay to do the exams, seeing as I've been doing all the work. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't wait to go home…but being here, meeting all these people…something had changed. Because in a weird way _this_ was turning into home now and, as much as I didn't want that, I did like being here. "That's quite a long time…"

He nodded slowly, "I've never been with one person more than a week."

Oh…that's great to know, "Okay." I tried not to laugh at the dazed way he'd said it.

Closing his eyes for a moment and smiling a little, "No, I mean…I want to…with you."

After a moment of quiet, I couldn't help the slow smile spreading across my face at his obvious hesitation, avoiding looking at my as he spoke. I laughed softly and shook my head, "Damon you sound like a little boy asking the girl he likes out on your first date."

Oh if looks could kill, "You'll pay for that."

"Wha-!" I let out a squeal as his fingers raced across my stomach…damn being so ticklish, "No! Damon no please-Ahh mercy!"

I could hardly stop laughing, a little out of breath as he finally stopped, grinning as he leant down to press a kiss to my cheek, "You have the most adorable laugh. Apologise."

His fingers moved slower across my stomach, gentle but that only added sparks to the tickling sensation; at least he hadn't figured out how sensitive my sides were yet…I could deal with my stomach, but my sides? No way, "No."

I swear he just growled but before I could react to that he was back at it, peppering kisses along my neck as he did so and my lungs were suffering…definitely, and-…oh fuck he discovered my sides, "Take it back Lena!"

Panting a little, I took the moment to catch my breath, "The last time a guy did that to me he couldn't walk for a few hours."

He burst out laughing at that, after a moment of shock and gathered my hands in his, "Why's that? Do I want to know?"

Did he really not know? "Damon look where my knee is? One wrong move and I swear to god I will hinder your ability to procreate."

I wasn't joking…why was he laughing? "Well if you don't take it back I'll _hinder_ your ability to breathe."

I paused, thinking about that for a minute, "That sounds a lot more sinister. Damon are you talking about killing me?"

He rolled his eyes, pressing his lips to mine and I melted a little, I swear I did, "Don't be stupid. Take it back."

"You really do sound like a psycho when you say that." I squirmed a little feeling his hands slide slowly down my sides, "Oh for fucks sake okay! I give in, you're not a little boy, you're a crazy psychopathic murderer. Is that better?"

He frowned, looking just a bit perplexed beneath the humour, "No!"

"Well what do you want me to say? Would you rather be a boy or a murderer?"

"Preferably neither…"

I was about to smile, but then I heard something and froze, looking toward the speakers…of all songs:

'_You and me baby we ain't nothing but mammals _

_so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel'_

He heard it at the same time, just as the chorus sounded, looking back at me with an eyebrow raised, "Now this is a song I know."

"Well…Winston always has had great timing." I commented, taking me only a minute to notice his confused expression and I sighed like it was obvious, "Winston…my iPod? You have to name your iPod." Well wasn't that a mocking look, "Hey, stop being mean. _I_ name my iPod. Like my computers called Quentin, my car's called Tinker."

I wasn't the only one, Fran did it too…it's perfectly normal but apparently not because he looked like he was about to burst out laughing…which he did, pressing a kiss to my forehead, "You're so odd."

"I'm not! I bet you've named your car."

He shook his head, "Nope, it's just the Camaro. And anyway, you don't have a car. You have a bike."

"Yes I do…in London. It's a little black MGB. It's like my baby and I _bet you_ it's going to be ruined by the time I get home."

Why did he look surprised? "I didn't see you as an old-car kind of girl. But why would it be ruined?"

Shrugging, I pushed myself back up onto my elbows to look at him, "Because stupidly I said Jamie could have it while I was away. Sorted out all the insurance and all…but the thing is he's a complete man-slut so I don't even want to _think_ about what he's been doing in it." I gagged a little at the idea and he too grimaced at the thought. "Like I don't want to go in the backseat of your car because I'm sure you're not much better."

Pleasant shock spread over his features and he leaned closer, his mouth hovering just a little above mine, and I held my breath waiting, my eyes flicking between his, almost nervous seeing that familiar sparkle… "What makes you think you're safe in the front seat?"

"Ew, I'm never getting in your car again."

"Gear stick-"

"Oh my god shut up!" He laughed quietly, pressing more kisses along my jaw but I couldn't shift that image, "I'm never going to get that image out of my head."

He grinned as his hands smoothed their way across my stomach, gradually pulling my top higher and higher…sly boy, "I said nothing. Dirty mind."

"That's you. Were you joking?"

Laughing, he gave me that look like I was being stupid…I was getting way too used to that look, "Yes Lena, that's the wrong type of kinky."

Phew, "Well that's a relief…I think."

* * *

Things changed after Damon and I, to quote Caroline Forbes, 'finally got it on'. Not in a bad way…but at the same time not in a small way either. We spent even more time together than before…and that was already quite a lot. But what I meant was that we did things without the others around; like I'd go over to the Boarding House or he'd come to Jenna's. We'd discovered that the huge tree outside my window was a brilliant means of escape… Moving on, everyone was pretty happy about it…apart from Bonnie who was still determined that he was bad news and Stefan who was his little brother so I guess that was allowed. Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy; they were all perfectly fine with it, even Ric who, as his teacher, didn't think of Damon as his _favourite_ per se. But of course things weren't all perfect, because I have managed to expertly avoid my other cousin.

After the not so formal announcement that Damon and I were 'going out', the previous hostility to her imposter of a cousin increased tenfold. To the point that I could hardly be in a room with her.

Why? Because she wanted Damon and that fact was abundantly obvious. But then she was going out with Mason who was Damon's best friend so…confused? I was. Katherine was a player, as the whole school knew. She might be going out with Mason, but it was no secret that she had, at any one time, at least three other guys on the side. I'd call her a slut but then she was my cousin so I kept my thoughts to myself.

We went to a party and she literally threw herself at him while I was standing less than a metre away…I would have said something but I didn't need to, Damon handled it (like a pro). Before I hadn't realised just how much he disliked her…how much everyone did for that matter. When he kissed her at that party it really had just been for some sort of revenge or a way to release his annoyance and anger. She was always ready and willing apparently. So was it bad that I found this whole situation quite funny?

On a lighter note, Christmas was next week, in fact it was exactly a week from today. A lighter note for everyone else maybe. My thoughts?

First Christmas without my parents

First Christmas as an orphan

First Christmas without my best friends

First Christmas on the wrong side of the Atlantic

First Christmas when I wouldn't wake up in the morning, find a stocking at the end of my bed that my dad had attempted to place there without me knowing because he was determined for me to still be that little girl who believed in Santa

First Christmas where we would sit around the tree in the front room and open our presents; my dad would insist on writing down what we got from everyone and then in the days to come my mum would keep reminding me to send those thank-you cards

First Christmas where I wouldn't go into the kitchen in the day and find my mum cooking the most amazing meal, getting told of when I stole rations because I was hungry

First Christmas where we wouldn't curl up on the sofa in the evening with a huge bar of Galaxy chocolate on the table and watch _Love Actually_ or _Home Alone_ or _The_ _Nightmare before Christmas_.

The list went on.

How could I do it? How could I get through that? When they would all be happy and together as a complete family and I was just me…missing my own.

**Bit of a depressing ending to the chapter but hey! What was that? Yeah…I think that was me finally giving in and getting our favourite people ever together. **

**I know the Christmas chap is a bit late, considering it was two days ago but technically it's the first day of Christmas so...should be done by the 6th**

**Reviews! **


	13. Chapter 13

**LDN13**

A week before Christmas found us all at the Grill again, a town gathering of sorts to celebrate the most joyous holiday of the year. We underage citizens were even allowed a glass of champagne, exciting. It seemed the whole town was here; Mayor Lockwood even gave a speech. There were _so_ many town events here. In London we never had town events...city events even; unless you count the Queen's Jubilee...or the riots.

The others were playing pool and I was leaning against Damon who was in turn leaning back against the wooden railing surrounding the 'pool platform' as it was known, his arms around my waist, perfectly comfortable as we watched the others argue over the game. At any other time I would be just as happy, but as I'd said…this was never going to be an easy time of year was it? This event? It just reminded me of dad's work drinks at around the same time every year; everyone's families would be there and I'd try and get out of but really enjoy it when we there. I'd hunt down Emily and Liam, two other reluctant kids my age and we'd drink a little too much and have as much fun as if it were our own party.

"Hey, you alright?"

I blinked myself out my daze, turning my head a little to Damon's voice and nodded, "Fine, just thinking."

He frowned a little, knowing exactly what I meant because of course I'd talked to him about it, "About your parents? Do you want to go?"

I sighed, smiling a little and shook my head, "No it's fine, I'm gonna have to get used to it eventually."

That was the truth wasn't it? This Christmas would be the first of many just like it…it would never change, so I'd have to accept it. But how could I do that when I could hardly even accept that they were dead? I _still_ woke up thinking it was all a dream. "You sure?"

I nodded, "I'll be fine Damon, don't worry about it."

He pouted a little and I smirked, shaking my head at his mock sad face, but after a moment it blended to more sincere, "But I do worry about you."

Sigh, "Don't…you don't need to. I told you, no…_you_ told me. It's gonna take time; but I'll get there eventually."

He couldn't argue with himself could he? "I just wish I could help."

I tilted my head to the side, turning in his arms and pressing my lips to his, smiling as he pushed it as he always did and pulling away, "You _have_ helped. With your sleazy, man-whorish ways."

Cue mock-affronted look, "I take offense to that."

Laughing quietly, I rolled my eyes, turning back to face the others…who were watching with unimpressed expression, "Guys, are you at all capable of keeping your hands _off_ each other for _five_ minutes? You're worse than Caroline and Tyler." Lexi never failed to make me smile.

"Sorry Lex."

"Should be, now get a room or join in you anti-social douchebags."

I let out a sigh, glancing back at him, laughing at his contemplative look, "You prove my point."

Turning back to the others, I was about to walk over but something in my line of vision caught my eye and I froze, stock-still, something between shock, disbelief, speechlessness and absolute pure joy filling me all at once.

Blue eyes, piercing like they saw right through any lie you'd throw up between yourself and them, blonde hair cropped shorter than I remembered. Jamie.

Just behind, another tall figure, this one with jet black hair and those dark chocolate eyes, every girls 'tall, dark and handsome'…Rich.

And in front of them? A few feet ahead was a girl, a lot shorter, more my height…long blonde hair that would look at home in a L'Oreal advert, green eyes like glistening emeralds…

I could hear the others calling my name but I couldn't move, "Oh my god…"

"Elena what's going on? What's wrong?"

I think I was about to faint, my voice shaky, "Oh my god-" Before I even knew what I was doing I darted off, running through the crowd until finally, _finally_, I crashed into my best friend who was laughing at my…hell, _desperation _ to finally reach them. And I only let go when I heard another voice, looking behind her through my tear-filled eyes. Was this really happening? Was I just going mental and launching myself at random people who thought I should be locked away? But no…no this was too much.

Arms locked around Rich's neck, as always insanely high because he was too tall, I didn't know what to do with myself, his arms locked around my waist and almost lifting me off the ground.

Finally letting go, I was speechless…completely and utterly, looking around at my friends, "Fucking hell…"

They all laughed, like I was being silly, "Miss us?"

I let out a shaky breath, a massive wave of déjà vu hitting me and my hands trembling as Fran snaked her arm around my waist, mine wrapped around her neck, "I can't believe you're here…what are you doing here? _How_ are you here?"

She shrugged, "Well your aunt called, said you'd been kinda depressed with all this Christmas shit…"

"And we're family, you're meant to be with your family for Christmas," Jamie added.

Rich continued, "All our parents seemed pretty keen on a group family holiday too…"

"And you know there's the _nicest_ house just a little way out of town…open to rent for the festive season."

Was this really happening? I was partially aware that my other friends were standing nearby but right now it just didn't matter, "Oh my god you're amazing."

"Why are you crying Lennie?! Don't cry!" Jamie exclaimed, clearly trying not to laugh and failing.

"Shut up! I'm happy. I can't believe you're all here."

Fran grinned as she and Rich planted kisses on either of my cheeks as they always did when I needed it, "You can say it; we're the best friends _ever_. Jamie even cancelled his 'date' with…what was her name again?"

He scowled at her and I smiled, "Amy."

"Oh yes! Amy! No Anna…or Annabel or Annie-"

"Okay we get your point." He shouted to cut her off and without even being there I could tell she'd been going on about this for a while.

"Well Jamie you are a bit of a slut."

"Oi! I'm not, you're a slut." I aimed a gentle kick to his shin and he grinned, glancing behind him, "So these are your friends?"

Jumping to action, I nodded, smiling at the others as they came over, "Yep, guys these are my friends Rich, Jamie the slut and Fran. And these are Stefan, Lexi, Caroline, Tyler and Damon and Bonnie and Matt are over there."

"Well aren't you popular. The cold hearted Elena Gilbert actually managed to make friends. More than one too! I'm impressed."

"Jamie you're an asshole, be nice to Lennie."

I laughed, just enjoying them being here. Jamie and I were always mean to each other…it was like our thing. But when it got down to it he was one of the best friends I had. "Yeah Jamie, stop being a dick."

We scowled at each other before breaking off into smiles, "Come on! Let's get drinks; we need to talk!"

"Fran you can't drink here. You're 17."

"They don't need to know that. I look old remember."

And off she went. I rolled my eyes, motioning for Jamie and Rich to follow all the others back the way we'd come but I stopped beside Damon who didn't move, a small smile on his face as I leant up to press a quick kiss to his lips, his hands landing on my waist, "Don't be upset that my mood just changed. I know I was upset before but-"

He cut me off with another kiss, shaking his head, "Shut up, I never said anything. I'm happy if you're happy."

I melted a little…as I always did when he said something like that, "And to think when I first met you everyone said you were the type of guy to run far away from."

He smirked, rolling his eyes as we headed towards the other, regaining authority around the pool table. I don't know how she did it, but there was Fran with two bottles of beer, handing me one as I came over and I laughed just because it was just like her to get around it. "The 21 law is stupid."

"The 18 law is brilliant…after you get there. Which we haven't yet, so this is illegal either way."

She scoffed, "Lennie when have you _ever _cared about breaking the law? Ya little shop lifter."

I gaped at her as everyone 'ooh'ed' in shock, "That was one time! In year eight. And just some earrings in Primark; hardly expensive."

I could feel the looks coming at me from behind and turned to look at Damon expectantly, "And you said I was bad." He teased, poking me in the side and I squirmed, elbowing him just as gently.

"Thanks Fran."

"No problem bestie. And is there something you want to tell me before the overreacting little boys return?" I assumed she meant Rich and Jamie because they weren't here…where were they?

I smiled guiltily, "Oh yeah…boyfriend…"

Yep…I hadn't told her. Don't know why not…but she was going to kill me when she found out how long I'd been keeping it quiet for no reason at all. She didn't look remotely surprised, but there was a scowl, "I don't like you."

"Why's that?"

I knew exactly why! "He's hot but what's rule number three?"

Sigh, I could only guess, "Don't lie?" Pointed look, "But to be fair I never lied. You asked me if I liked someone, I said yes. You never asked if I was going out with someone…so I never said."

"Rule four!"

"What are these rules?! Are you making them up?"

"Yes! Rule four, don't keep secrets!"

"Well if we're really doing this, rule…five."

"What's that?" Welcome to a classic mock-Fran/Elena fight. Such great amusement for those witnesses.

I smiled, "Don't break promises."

Her mouth fell open because she knew exactly what I was referring to, "Hey that's not fair! I had to tell them! Otherwise…yeah, otherwise it would break rule…rule-"

"Four?"

"Yes! Rule four. Thank you."

And so began the stare-off…oh it got intense. And then… "Seriously? Didn't take you two long."

"Elena has a boyfriend and she never told us."

She blurted it out so fast I barely caught it but my mouth fell open at around the same time as they both froze, "Fran you bitch."

"Elena-"

Sigh, I pointed to Damon, "Boyfriend, friends…meet. Francesca I will get you back for that one day."

I'd say the tension peaked but she just looked pleased with herself. The others were watching in amusement. Rich didn't seem to be too bothered, just enjoying the tension that was caused by number four. Damon was standing right behind me, our hands linked and I was trying my best not to smile at the glares being sent his way from my blonde friend of the male variety…that was until they turned on me, "What's with all these secrets Elena?"

Oh shit I didn't expect him to sound so serious. I looked at Fran just as she realised he was actually annoyed, a guilty look on her face. I let out a heavy sigh, "Come outside." I muttered and he started towards the exit.

"Sorry Lennie-"

"Fran he's going to kill me!"

She tried not to crack a smile, shrugging a little, "Can I say you deserve it?"

Scowling at her for a minute, I looked at the door, then Rich who was unusually quiet through all this, "Fine, Rich, guess who smashed the window of your car." I pointed at our dear friend as a horrified look spread across her face, smiling as I ran off, just hearing two shouts but didn't stick around to witness the telling off.

Just this week it had started to snow in Mystic Falls and it was pretty cold out, a thick layer of snow covering the town square and more falling thickly and silently. I pulled my jacket around me as the cold air hit me and watched as he turned to face me, diving right in. "Jamie I don't mean to keep secrets…I just never got round to telling you guys."

"But since you've moved out here all you've done is keep secrets. Maybe not from Fran but from me and Rich, definitely. I know you two have always been the closest, your both girls and all, but you haven't told us anything."

He had a point…I knew I couldn't argue with it, "I know…I'm sorry. It's just she's the easiest to talk to." At the look that crossed his face I backtracked quickly, "No that came out wrong. What I mean is that if something does go wrong, she does understand it…easier than you two." No that didn't help at all, "Okay, example…If I was to call you after I got roofied and tell you, the first thing you would have done is been pissed off, then yell at me, and call me stupid just like you did when you did find out. And the next day Rich did the exact same thing. Fran doesn't do that…maybe because she's a girl. I don't know but she just understands a bit more and listens before getting annoyed. It's not that I like her more than you or anything; that's completely ridiculous."

"No the idea that you don't think we'll understand is ridiculous. When you broke up with Dom you came to _me_…not Fran, not Rich, _me_. Maybe that was because I was closest, I don't know. When your cat died in year seven you were upset and you told all of us, yes I thought you being pathetic but we were still there."

I could help but laugh at that, remembering just how much of a blubbering mess I'd been, "Mrs Puggle was an awesome cat."

"No she wasn't, she attacked me every time I step foot in your room."

"She didn't like you. Most girls don't."

He scowled with that flicker of playfulness finally returning, "Girls love me."

"Yeah, then you kick them out when you're done and they don't anymore."

"Oh and you're so much better? You act like you've never had a one night stand Len."

"I'm 17 years old. I _shouldn't _have had _any_ one night stands and neither should you. I cannot wait for you to let a girl in, other than me and Fran, and actually have a relationship." At that point the door opened and Rich stepped out, looking calm enough now, and probably knowing what was going on.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Well they say guys mature later than girls; clearly I'm not quite there yet. Anyway! Stop distracting me. You've changed since you've moved here and I don't like it."

"You've been here ten minutes and already your acting like this? Jamie I changed because my parents died and in under a week I was made to move halfway around the world to live with people I didn't really know and in a town I had never even heard of before in the middle of nowhere, USA. Yes I probably have changed but I've still called you at least every few days, if not every day. For one thing it costs me a ridiculous amount of money _to_ call you. So I use Skype and sure, there have been times that all I want to do is talk to one of you and it seems to always be Fran who's online because she's _always_ on her computer. I'd happily call one of you two. Please just don't act like I like her more than you because we've been four since before I can remember."

I think I got through to them…please say I got through to them. "You're shivering." State the obvious why don't you. It was freezing cold and I was just wearing a dress, tights and my shoes because the Grill was boiling inside with all those people.

"Yes Rich, it is snowing."

He smirked, "You always act like I'm slow. C'mon, if you two are done having your petty argument everyone's inside. And Jamie, her _boyfriend's_ pretty cool."

Thank you Richard, I love you a little bit right now. I gave him an approving smile, "He _is_ indeed, and about that…guys I know you're ridiculously territorial or whatever it is. And he might come across as pretty arrogant or whatever, because he is…but just give him a chance…I really like him."

"One chance. Now inside before you turn blue you pasty child."

"I'm not pasty!"

Jamie darted inside and Rich just gave me a shrug, slinging his arm over my shoulders as we followed him, "No you're not, you're a tanned goddess. Just like me."

Scoffing, I shook my head, "Richard I know you're every girls dream guy…but _you_ are pasty."

"Babe, I don't have to be tanned, they love me anyway."

Was there really room for so many arrogant men in my life?

"Whatever you say."

"Hey, if you've got a boyfriend does that mean our deals off?"

Taking a minute to realise what he was saying, I laughed and shrugged. That deal we'd made in a few years ago when both Jamie and Fran were going out with people, we'd decided that if, by the ripe old age of 30, neither of us had anyone, we'd get married, "Who knows Richie, I'm not even 18 yet." Maybe it would be pushing it to say that Damon and I would last that long, especially considering the whole 'different continent' thing...but was it so bad that I quite liked the idea?

Fran and the others seemed to hit it off 'like a house on fire'…if that was the right phrase. Jamie and Damon? Not so much but that was to be expected. He was fine with the others and so was Rich who also got on with Damon. The fact that I'd talked to all of them almost more than I would if I was at home over the past few months didn't make a difference in the amount we had to talk about; we'd never run out. But right now? Right now I was just perfectly content, leaning against Damon with his arms around me, enjoying just having all my friends around me. There wasn't a lot more I could ask for.

**So what did you think? Reading back I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I'll let you decide. You met Fran, Rich and Jamie...which a few people asked for. **

**This almost as far as I've got with writing ahead, apart from the next one and the start of the of the one after that so I'll try and finish and put it up asap but after that I might have to ask for some advice...there's a wall looming...eek**

**Anyway! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Firstly, just apologising for the massive wait...by my standards anyway. Usually it takes me a few weeks between each update but I guess I had too much time this holiday. Anyhoo, sorry sorry sorry! I do have another life belief it or not...fuck reality :) **

**LDN14**

Nobody woke me up on Christmas Day.

Usually I'd be woken up promptly at ten o'clock by my dad with a mug of tea. I'd go into their room and we'd sit on the huge bed, mugs of steaming tea and open the stockings that had so magically appeared at end of all our beds during the night.

We'd change…or they'd get changed and I'd stay in my PJ's, trying my hair up high and flinging on a little bit of makeup…all after a shower of course. Then Dad would go downstairs and start on that famous X-mas fry-up; fried eggs, bacon, French toast, pancakes, maple syrup, and fried bananas…everything you could possibly imagine piled onto the pretty small table in the kitchen. We'd never get through all of it…but it didn't stop him making more.

Then there were the presents…we'd sit around the living room; opening various presents as dad wrote down the who/what/when etc. You'd think you'd opened them all…spend the day wearing my new top or shoes or wasting time with whatever new thing I'd been given while mum made dinner. But then that amazing food would appear on the table. What then? There would be all those secret looks and then they'd bring out something else…the big one.

These were the things I took for granted. The presents, the tradition of the day, the few times they'd force me off to church no matter how much I hated it (except when they sang _Hark! The Herald Angels Sing_…I liked that one, when everyone joined in on the chorus) and mostly, just their presence…them being there. These were the ways I was spoilt. Because they weren't there this year. And I didn't know how to deal with it. Who cares about the presents, the day…I just want them.

Today?

Nobody woke me up with a mug of tea. Because in this house you could wake up whenever. I lay in bed as I heard Jeremy and Katherine run around fulfilling their own traditions, opening their stockings or whatever it was. I just laid there and listened to someone else's Christmas because really I was just an imposter.

I got out of bed reluctantly, crossing to the bathroom and taking a shower. When I got out I looked at my pyjamas but chose against it, instead going to my closet and pulling on some black skinny jeans and an old black pullover of my dad's. My hair pulled up into a messy top-knot, make-up on…it didn't feel like Christmas at all.

I didn't want to go downstairs…I didn't want to impose on their family day, it wouldn't be right. But at the same time I didn't want to be upstairs, in their eyes moping because I didn't leave. So what was I meant to do? In the end Jenna solved the problem for me, knocking on the door not long later and appearing with that same mug of tea.

"Merry Christmas Ellie," she said softly, handing me the tea and coming to sit on the bed next to me. I attempted a grateful smile and nodded, wondering why I wasn't crying right now. She let out a sigh, stroking a hand over my hair, "I know todays hard…and I know you'll be feeling really out of place right now. But just…we want you here. You're welcome here, you know that."

Sniffing quietly I nodded, "Thanks Jenna, I'm sorry…I- I don't mean to be so moody."

She shook her head as if I was being ridiculous, "You're allowed. Trust me I would be too if I didn't have this massive meal to keep me occupied. You can help if you want…it's better than thinking."

Almost laughing, I nodded, "Yeah…that sounds nice."

After a moment, she pressed a kiss to my temple, standing up, "Come down when you're ready."

Was it silly of be to be surprised that there were presents under the tree addressed to me? Three from this my aunt and co. and a few from the friends I'd made, then a few cards sent from England or wherever…I didn't read them now; I knew what they'd all say. I'd told Fran, Rich and Jamie not to get me anything, just as I had everyone else but they knew me well enough to listen and for that I was thankful.

The day dragged on longer than any other. It was longer than the first Christmas I remember, longer than the day before my last GCSE, longer than AS results day…very long. Just like at home they had a big breakfast and no lunch but I wasn't hungry enough to eat more than a fried egg. What with Katherine's venomous glares across the table and the sympathetic ones from every other side I wasn't really as at ease as Jenna had intended.

And then everything just got even worse.

"Hey Elena, there's a package for you."

I frowned, looking over at Jeremy as he ambled into the kitchen, one of those brown envelopes in his hand with all papers over it and something square looking inside. Confused, I took it and looked at the sending information…why the hell would I be receiving a present from someone in…Australia? I didn't know anyone in Australia. There were stamps all over the package though…for all different countries; Russia, Greece, South Africa, France…what the hell was this?

"What is it Ellie?"

"No idea…" I muttered, standing up against the counter to open it slowly, my frown deepening as a long black velvet box slid out… That familiar sense of foreboding washed over me before I even opened it…maybe I knew what I'd find?

Didn't make me any more prepared.

I gasped, my hand clamping against my mouth and I felt my eyes water all in under a minute. Carefully resting on the black cushion, sat first a fine gold necklace, in intricate little golden heart hanging at the end. I'd know that necklace anywhere, but it was the three other jewels that really got me, tears spilling down my face. The first ring was silver, simple but with the most beautiful diamond placed there…that was my mother's engagement ring. And below that? Two more, just plain white gold wedding rings, one thicker than the other.

How was I meant to react to this? What was I meant to do or say? There were tears flooding down my cheeks and I could hear Jenna talking to me but I didn't react. Instead I shook my head, closed the box tight and ran.

Where? I don't know.

Why? Same answer.

So that's how I found myself, however long later, lying flat on my back somewhere in the woods surrounding Mystic Falls, a vague memory of passing through the cemetery on my way. The package was resting on my stomach, my hands grasping it securely against my chest and the tears long since run out.

What I didn't understand was how this could possibly have happened. Because they'd given me back all their belongings and I'd asked over and _over_ where these were…why would they be circling the globe? Why would they be in Australia or South Africa…why weren't they with them? They had no idea what was going to happen to them, so why the hell would then not have them with them; they _always_ wore these. It was weird…very weird.

My phone was constantly ringing where it was dropped on the icy leaves beside me. The fact that there was snow covering the ground or that I had nowhere near enough clothes to be remotely warm didn't matter to me…in only had thick socks on my feet which were, by this time, soaked through. I was shivering a lot too but again, I barely noticed. Only one thing on my mind…

How did the package get here?

Letting out a sigh as my phone buzzed loudly again, I picked it up and looked at the screen. 22 missed calls: Jenna, Jeremy, house phone, Fran, Rich, Fran, Caroline, Lexi, Bonnie and the most recent, Damon. Sigh…I might as well tell them I was fine, so I pressed the green button and put the phone to my ear.

_Ring, ring_…_ring-_ "Where are you?"

Sigh, "I'm fine."

"Elena where are you?"

"In the woods…somewhere near the cemetery-"

"What the hell-"Was it really so surprising? I didn't think so…but who knows, "I'll come find you."

I saw no point in arguing; only hanging up instead once he told me what to do. Reluctantly, and very stiff and numb, I sat up after a minute or two, collecting my phone and still clutching the package to my chest as I started off towards the graveyard. Having been lying in snow for a good hour already my balance wasn't at its best per se and I stumbled a few times, finally dropping down onto a bench and waiting, staring at the snow covered gravestone in front of me.

It didn't take him long to arrive, only living a few minutes away in the car, but I didn't hear him approach in the snow, "Elena what the hell are you doing out here?" Letting my eyes drift shut, I shrugged once shoulder, hearing him drop down onto the bench beside me, his hand immediately brushing my hair from my face and I could feel his eyes running over me, looking for something, _anything_, "Jesus you're freezing- where are your shoes?!"

"Forgot to put them on…"

"You're gonna get frostbite Lena."

"Probably already have. I can't feel my feet." My voice shook so much with the trembles coursing through my body that I wasn't even sure if he understood. What was it called again…vasoconstriction? I do remember a little bit of biology. Or maybe that was the wrong one…who really cares?

He sighed and I opened my eyes to meet his, startlingly blue in the white landscape, his hair a shocking black, "You're so stupid. Let me get you in the car." I didn't complain or object to the insult as he pulled me up, my legs giving a little and before I could say a word he'd swept me up into his arms and was marching through the snow towards his car. Package still clutched in my hand I sat shivering in the front seat as he turned the heating up full blast, getting a bit of a head rush from the sudden change in temperature. "Come on, you're soaking, you're not gonna get warm wearing wet clothes."

Glancing over at him in a failed attempt at humour, I raised an eyebrow, "Is that your way of telling me to strip?"

"Yes. Now strip. Or do you need me to do it for you?" He questioned with a small smile and I forced my own.

"Well my hands aren't really working right now." Rolling his eyes as he did so, he pushed both our seats back a little, reaching over and first pulling off the socks, then my jumper before working on the button of my jeans. I guess I was past the point of caring about what was happening…he'd seen it all before anyway so whatever. "If anyone saw us right now they'd think we were doing something bad…in a graveyard…on Christmas Day."

He grinned, pressing a kiss to my cheek, finally freeing me of my jeans and without much warning pulled me over the central compartment to curl up on his lap, his arms wrapping around me, moving across my skin to try and warm my up, "Morbid. Why are you here instead of with the family?"

"I could ask you the same time. Didn't your parents get back a few nights ago?"

Shrugging, he reached into the backseat and coming back with a thick black pullover of his, pulling it over me and I smiled at the familiar smell and soft cashmere material before snuggling closer into him, "They've got Golden Child St. Stefan. Christmas isn't a big thing with us. Now answer my question; don't answer a question with another one."

Resting my head against his chest, I let out a sigh, "I got that package in the mail…kind of lost it for a minute."

He followed my gaze to the damp envelope on the dashboard, and then back at me, "What is it?"

Pushing away a little, I reached over and got it, pulling out the box and bracing myself a little before opening it and just as before, I felt the same rush of emotion seeing the jewels on the soft cushion, "They belong to my parents. Mum's necklace and engagement ring, then their wedding rings." He froze for a fraction of a second, eyes returning to my face but I didn't meet them, just running my finger over the million tiny facets of the diamond, "I wanted them when it first sunk in that they were gone," swallowing back the break I could feel coming in my voice, I tilted my head further away, "But the police wouldn't give them to me…said they weren't there and I couldn't believe that because they never took them off. But then this arrives from Australia of all places…it's been all around the world and I just don't get it."

There was a frown on his face as he looked down at the items, "Maybe they sent them ahead…"

"Why would they? How would they possibly know that they were going to get in a car crash? How could they know they were going to be k-…?" I cut myself off before that word…I could think it, but it was still too much to say anything.

His hand moved back and forth against the cool skin of my back beneath the jumper, both in comfort and to warm, succeeding in both, "I don't know Lena…maybe it's nothing. Maybe it's just sent by the police or someone else in London…might have gotten lost in the post…"

"No Met stamps on the envelope…no message. There's nothing to say who it's from Damon, and I don't know _anyone_ in Australia."

We fell into a thoughtful silence, wracking our minds for some sort of answer but eventually I gave in, just thankful as the blood returned to my toes and fingers, resting my head against his shoulder as his fingers drew invisible patterns on my thigh, "We should probably head back soon…it's almost six."

Surprised by that, I looked down at the watch on his wrist, "Shit, sorry…you should have said-"

"-No I don't mind, I don't care about Christmas."

"But your parents-"

"Are with Stefan."

Frowning a little, I turned round more to face him, "Who's your brother. You're their son too; they'd want to spend Christmas with you too. You haven't seen them in months."

He nodded, a small smile on his face as he didn't see where I was going with this apparently, "Yeah, but as I said, he's the golden child, me and my dad don't get on." Pausing, he took in my expression, running his hands across my legs to try and get my attention, "Hey…what's wrong?"

"You take them for granted. Like I did, and then they're not there anymore and everything's just completely shit. Don't take them for granted Damon."

Letting out a sigh, he shook his head, "It's different-"

"How?"

"Let me speak. I don't take them for granted…I know one day they won't be there, that's nature. But I've never relied on them like I think you did with your parents. Sure I'll be sad when they aren't there, , I really will, my mum definitely, but I'll manage. And I'm not cold hearted or anything. We just…don't have a very sentimental family…"

I couldn't really argue, but it didn't stop the frown staying put, my bottom lip sticking out a little which only made him laugh, pulling me forwards to press a kiss to the crease in my brow. Sighing a little, I shifted one leg to the other side of his legs to be more comfortable; smiling a little as he pulled me into a kiss and my fingers ran through his thick hair. His hands travelled slowly up my legs and under the sweater and I only stopped him when I felt him subtly trying to undo my bra, "Hey, hey, time and place."

He just grinned, pressing chaste little kisses along my jawbone, "No fun."

"I'm not having sex with you in your car in a graveyard on Christmas Day." I'd say it was fair enough.

His hands returned to my waist, shaking his head a little with that perfect spark dancing in his eyes as he tilted his head up a little bit to look at me, "Have to agree…but anywhere but a graveyard I'd be all for it. Boarding House?"

Cue eye roll and poke to the chest, "I think I have to go back to Jenna's…and I need to call the others because they've called me so many times."

"You warm yet?"

Giving him a soft smile and a kiss on the lips, I pulled back, nodding, "Perfect."

I put my damp jeans back on before heading inside, not thinking it would be quite acceptable to walk around without them. Either way I got fired with a million questions before being ordered upstairs, showered and changed because I was so _silly_ to go out in the snow.

I put Damon's jumper back on with my loose navy flannel pyjama bottoms. I called the others via Jamie's phone, just to make him a little happier even though none of them were too impressed. But of course once I explained they were equally baffled by the package that I was yet to put down. I was going to see them tomorrow so no doubt that would be a much discussed topic.

The dinner was as amazing as anticipated, but I still couldn't wait for it to be over. The presents I'd got were great too even though I'd asked for none. Second to the mystery delivery, my favourite had to be the one Damon had given me in the car, a pair of Aztec triangle earrings which he'd informed me had been suggested by Lexi because he really had no idea about jewellery…great guy. They were cool though.

By the time I collapsed into my bed that evening, I let out the biggest sigh of the day. The first Christmas was over…next was New Years, Easter, birthdays, summer, graduation, university, graduation again…there was a lot to get through, and at every one of them I'd wish they were there but I _had_ to accept it. How could I ever live my life if I didn't?

Well if only that wasn't so bloody difficult.

**Just saying…this chapter finished on exactly 3,000 words… (Well it was then I added a bit more but first go…)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **

**Give me a review and I'll try and update...in the next few days...as long as the wall blocking my muse disappears :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay I am so, so, so sorry about not updating. I cannot beat this wall. **

**I know everyone's intrigued by the mystery package and all but seriously, my muse has died with the New Year. I can find it anywhere…it's awful. Trying my best here **

**Please review if you have any suggestions…really need them…I'm having a bad week **

**That said, hope you like this chappy…and sorry for the longer breaks; I haven't got any more chapters written so far…caught up with myself **

**You'll kill me but I think I know where my muse went…there is another story in my mind and I have to write it down. But I'll persist! I will I will (please don't hate me)**

**And on a happier note, oh my **_**gawd**_** 100 reviews! That has never happened to me before. Thank you!**

**LDN15**

Rich, Jamie, Fran and their families left a few days after Christmas Day. It was tough…them suddenly being there and then suddenly not but at least I'd seen them. We'd gone out of Mystic Falls one day, just gone for a drive to nowhere and it had been great. We'd ended up at some dead-end town where we'd bought a load of crappy food, sat in an abandoned picnic park and had as much fun as we would had we been at a beach.

But at the same time, it only made things a million times more difficult though. Because I loved them, I did, and I wanted to go back to England and live there just like I always had. But then what about here? What about Caroline and Lexi and Damon, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric…hell, even Katherine…I'd gotten to know them all so well, did I really want to leave all of them behind again? In a weird way, though obviously the other three were my best friends ever, I somehow had _more_ friends here…And they would be just as hard to lose. This was it wasn't it? Transatlanticism…it could never work. You couldn't have two lives so far apart.

We went back to school…we carried on with the same work and new projects. I made more friends, I stayed with Damon, and we argued like an old married couple (only to make up in the best way), I helped Dom with homework (remember him) whenever he needed it and everything was…normal. This was normal…new normal. My new life…where I didn't quite want to let go of the old.

The mystery of where that delivery came from was never solved and, just like a million other things, I learnt to accept it. In my head I convinced myself that it just got lost in the post and took an abnormally long and twisted route to get here. What could I really do to find out the truth? Damon and Stefan's parents returned to New York until the next holiday where they when they were required to check in on their children, who, legally, shouldn't be living on their own. That was until Damon turned 18 in early January and everything was fine. I don't think I'd ever understand their attitude towards their children but I guess it was none of my business. Caroline had insisted he had a party at the Boarding House in which it got completely trashed but it really was great fun.

It was around his birthday that I think Katherine finally accepted us as a couple and started to ease off on the hating-Elena campaign…which was a bit of a relief. And that takes me to now when by some strange twist of fate we were both in her car on the way to yet another Founders event. The car was quiet, save the radio quietly playing some tedious pop song I never wanted to hear again in my life…but I stayed quiet because this had to be some sort of progress.

"I like your dress by the way." Whoa…did she just- "You look nice."

Was it wrong for me to be so utterly lost for words? "Um…thanks. You too…" The dress I'd settled on was nothing special; just a black (surprise, surprise) strapless skater dress with a sweetheart neckline, some tights and black heels. My mum's necklace was, as it always was, attached around my neck. Needless to say, the compliment was unexpected.

"I figured it was time to lay off." Okay this was so strange, "You're leaving in a few months and I've been a bitch the whole time you've been here."

"Why?" She glanced over in surprise, "Why back off now?"

She smirked, shrugging one shoulder, "I've always wanted Damon." Oh hell no, but she carried on before I could say a word, "Sure I was with Mason but I wasn't really…I always wanted to be with Damon. But then you turn up and just like that they guys completely smitten. Do you even know how many girls wish they were you at school? I cannot count the number who tried to start a relationship with the god-like womaniser Damon Salvatore."

Smiling a little because I knew that was true; I didn't know what I was meant to say, "He is a bit of a slut…"

"A _bit_?" She scoffed, shaking her head, "You never saw him before! Jesus Christ he was worse than me. I have no idea what you did but you changed that. My point is, it took me a while to figure out that you two are actually pretty cute together and he is completely in love with you." I froze at that, the dreaded 'L' word, because we were so not there. I think I did love him…but I repeat…we weren't there yet. "So all I'm saying is that I'm accepting it and moving on. I won't try and pull him away from you or anything, that's a promise."

A smile began to slowly spread across my face, glancing over at my cousin, famously known as the Ice Queen of Mystic Falls, "Katherine…it feels like you're giving us your blessing or something."

She laughed, rolling her eyes, "Because I am, you need it. If you come to my town and get in a relationship with the guy I've wanted since I was a sophomore you're gonna _need_ my blessing."

Momentarily surprised, I didn't say anything, "I didn't know that…"

"What?"

Sigh, "That you liked him."

Another eye roll, "Len I didn't _like_ him…I just wanted him. And I wanted him to like me. But he never did. Sure we fucked a couple of times but he never actually cared." I couldn't help but flinch a little at that, trying not to picture my cousin and my boyfriend together. I'd already known…Caroline had told me _everything_, but still; I didn't really want to think about it, "So basically, you're all good."

"Well thanks. Good to know…" She grinned and I couldn't help but smile, "Does this mean a truce of sorts?"

"Yep, we're going shopping this weekend and I'm borrowing that red top you have tomorrow."

She said it so matter-of-factly, I just nodded, trying my best not to laugh, "Right, that's fine, anything else?"

"Uh-huh, I'm coming to visit you in London this summer. Always wanted to go there."

"That can be sorted."

"And your friend…James? He's hot."

I burst out coughing at that, completely lost for words, "Whoa…Jamie? You like Jamie?"

She shrugged, looking completely relaxed, lazily driving down the streets, "Well yeah…Facebook's great for stalking. I mean the other one's hot too but I like Jamie."

Pausing, and gathering myself together a little, I raised an eyebrow and looked over at her, "You _like_ him? Not just _want_ him…?"

Now I didn't miss that smile, "We'll see."

I wasn't entirely sure what to say, looking out the window as the turning for the Boarding House came up (that was where the party was), "Kat I know Jamie and I are mean to each other but he is my best friend-"

"-Yeah, yeah I know, don't use him or whatever. I've heard the best friend speech before. We live in different continents Len, how much damage could little old me do?" At my pointed look she sighed, rolling her eyes, "He looks like more of a player than me."

Laughing quietly, I nodded in agreement and we both got out of the car as she parked it on the busy driveway, walking towards the huge lit-up house. There were people everywhere; all dressed up for the Founders party…the Salvatore parents had even returned for this, "I don't know about that. He sure has a lot of girlfriends but he never cheats on them. He knows what Fran, his mum and me would do if he cheated on anyone."

She laughed, bumping her shoulder into mine in mock-offence, "Hey, I'm getting better! I haven't cheated on Luke yet."

"Bet on it?"

We paused in front of the door, a little way from the people and I'd caught a glimpse of Damon by the door, greeting guests beside Tyler, the Mayor and a few others. She smirked, an eager expression on her face, but determined too…just like me, "I don't cheat on him for…one week."

"Two." She opened her mouth to complain but I shook my head, "It's easy once you get used to it. Two weeks."

She huffed a little but gave in, "Fine. If I win, by not cheating for that long…you set me up on a _date_ with Jamie. And I've _never_ done a proper date before."

Smiling, I nodded, "I can do that. If _I_ win, and you do cheat…you know that picture I found…the one of you a few years ago dressed up in that fat suit…"

Her eyes widened, knowing exactly what I was talking about. I don't know the circumstances, but it was the type of thing that would do no good thing for her reputation, "You wouldn't dare…"

"Don't cheat on your boyfriend."

She scowled at me for a minute before giving into my amused expression and throwing out her hand which I shook, "Deal. You are _going_ to lose this."

"I hope I do." I didn't care about that photo or anything…it was just leverage to stop her from cheating wasn't it? And if anyone could manage that then it was a feat in itself. We started walking again, finally getting into the house but before I could take two steps a pair of arms caught me around the waist and brought me spinning back against a solid chest, swallowed by that musky scent I recognised in a second. Katherine disappeared with a knowing smile and I melted a little into _my_ boyfriend's touch.

"You look gorgeous." He murmured into my ear, pressing a kiss to the hollow beneath it.

Letting out a quiet laugh, I pushed back a little, "Time and place." It was what I always said when he persistently did inappropriate things at equally inappropriate times…like now with the Mayor and his wife standing a few metres away, then his parents…then Tyler rolling his eyes. I glanced Damon up and down in the most subtle way I could, "You look good in a suit."

He did that eye thing he always did when anyone gave him the opportunity to be an arrogant ass, "I know." Let's not lie; I loved him even when he said stuff like that- oh shit there was that word again. "What were you doing with the queen bitch?"

He sure didn't expect my less than impressed expression, "Hey stop calling her that; she's alright now." Shock…nothing but pure shock taking residence on his face, "We came here together, we talked things out. Buried the hatchet, whatever it is you say…"

"Please, enlighten me, how? Did she give you at least a reason for being such a bitch to you for the past however many months?"

I nodded, "She wanted you, and I was with you."

His mouth fell open in absolute astonishment, clearly no idea what to say to that and I smiled, "I'm sorry?"

"Well she didn't _like_ you, which she made clear. But, though she didn't say the word, I think there was a bit of jealousy. Because how the _hell_ did some regular British chick get the infamous womaniser Damon Salvatore into an _actual_ relationship?"

By this time he'd regained control of his body, smirking at my sarcasm and planting another kiss on my lips, tightening his arms around my waist as he nuzzled into my neck slightly, causing me to laugh and forget the presence of the towns finest, "You're far from _regular_ Len."

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head, "I am…completely and utterly. I don't care."

Narrowing his eyes a fraction, he remained equally stubborn, "You're dumb if you think that. You're amazing."

I was about to say something in return, no doubt a denial of his words, but another voice cut in, "Oh for god's sake you two, get a room or go somewhere else. You're scaring people off."

Oh Tyler, always so eloquent. I shot him an apologetic smile as Damon rolled his eyes, grabbing my hand and pulling me away through the party. Everyone was dressed up and looked amazing but, as was usual with these things, it was stifling. Anyone under the age of 21 stood around awkwardly, not yet ready to join in on the politics talks. We'd be allowed a glass of wine or champagne but don't drink it too fast! You can't get drunk here. For some that required more self-control than they had (*cough* Caroline *cough*).

Anyway, I didn't pay too much attention as the great and good of Mystic Falls passed, rather letting him drag me along and before long I found myself in that other part of the house…usually abandoned while the house was. It wasn't surprising that in a house this big there'd be parts that hadn't seen the light of day in a few years. In the 'old wing' there was a huge room, currently occupied by us younger 'kids', which was our friends since the rest didn't know about it. In this part (as I'd found out in my exploring) there was a whole other kitchen with one of those huge pizza ovens, there were more bedrooms (Salvatore _Boarding_ House), a room full of junk. Basically there was a lot to find but my point was that this was where you _could_ get drunk. Regarding you didn't have that ingenious drunken idea to streak through the whole house…that would not go down well.

I guess it was just my luck that we walked straight into a game of Truth or Dare. Let's not lie; it was so much fun…when you weren't on the receiving end of some awful embarrassing dare. Sat around a small table disguised by bottles of alcohol in the middle of the room were Caroline, Lexi, Bonnie, Stefan and Matt who of course eagerly and very loudly shouted greetings when we entered. I found myself sat next to Lexi, Damon right beside me, a bottle of whiskey in my hand to share with him. Tyler arrived a few minutes later, loosening his tie as he dropped down on the other side of Caroline.

"We're playing Truth or Dare, Bonnie's drunk, I'm tipsy, everyone's happy, play!" Oh Lord Caroline was too bubbly for her own good; blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders as her head shook around all over the place; that bottle of vodka sloshing around in her hand.

I managed to avoid attention for as long as possible, happy instead to take amusement in what the others had to do. In a truth Matt admitted he hadn't lost his 'V-Card' (as Lexi put it) until 16…which was apparently late (who knows), Tyler had to down a bottle of some sort of liqueur; people kept having to take off clothes hence why I was now leaning back against a very shirtless Damon which to be fair was never a bad thing.

"Elena!" Shit. I forced a meek smile, looking over at Caroline who was pointing me, that glint in her eyes, "Truth or Dare you cheeky person. Avoiding attention."

"Can you blame me? Truth." _Never_ take a dare from Caroline Forbes.

She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout but went on anyway, an evil smile on her face, "Have you ever…" She thought and I held my breath, "…done anything…with…" Nerves… "Rich or Jamie?"

Oh fuck no. I felt Damon tense a little behind me and I thought of the best way to answer it because it wasn't a straight no, "Yes but-"

"What!"

"Shush, let me speak." I glanced back at my unimpressed boyfriend, trying not to smile at that instant look in his eyes; something between possessiveness and jealousy. Why was everyone so interested in this? They were all watching me with 'what the fuck explain' expressions. "It was nothing, they're like my best friends but once or twice when we got really drunk we'd kiss or something but it didn't mean anything obviously." I meant _really_ drunk…where the only way we knew about it was being told or seeing a picture, then we'd just laugh about it. It wasn't a big deal and it was just a kiss…it's not like we ever went any further.

"Lennie, Damon doesn't look happy."

Really Bonnie, state the obvious why don't you, "No shit…c'mon, it's not like any of you haven't done it. Caroline you kissed Lexi…it's basically the same thing. Besides, Rich is gonna marry Fran; there's nothing there." Well that was mine and Jamie's bet anyway.

A number of male mouths fell open at my words and just like that the conversation changed _very_ quickly. Tuning out for a moment, I turned where I sat and pressed my lips to Damon's for a moment, sitting back and watching him for a moment as he tried to remain annoyed, except his arms were still locked around my waist and there was a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth, "I have an image in my head and I don't like it." He informed me.

"Forget it."

"I didn't like Jamie anyway."

Laughing quietly, I pressed another kiss to his cheek, brushing a hand through his hair, "How'd you know it wasn't Rich?"

"Was it?"

"Both-"

"Oh for god's sake-"

"You kissed Katherine."

He scowled at me for a minute before giving in, pulling me closer and kissing me, only breaking away when the lack of air became an issue, "Bitch."

"You are."

"Oi you two, we're still playing." It was always Tyler wasn't it? Douche. "And it's Damon's turn."

I was scared already, but then not so much because he wouldn't do anything that would utterly humiliate me…although he might still be a little annoyed about the last one… But then he came out with the most typical 'Damon' dare, "I dare _everyone_ to remove one article of clothing…shoes and socks don't count. Nice try Len."

Damn. Letting out a sigh, I did as everyone else did; suddenly glad at the decision to wear tights and more so enjoying the disappointed look on his face as that's all I took off. I bet he was waiting for the dress. Dirty bastard. Curling up into his side once more, I watched the next round with amusement, being dared by Stefan to drink as of a bottle of beer as I could in twenty seconds and they seemed surprisingly shocked when I finished it in less.

It went on and on until Bonnie was lying all but unconscious with her head in Matt's lap and people were slurring too much to come up with decent dares. Lexi dared me to kiss Damon which wasn't too much of a chore…he _was_ my boyfriend after all.

Looking around the intoxicated group, I suddenly realised that as much as I complained about having no luck and that bad things always happened to me…I was so lucky. I've lost people…I've lost the people who were most important to me but then I've got these people who I'd never have met otherwise. I wasn't saying it was a good thing everything happened, of course I wasn't…but perhaps I was entirely unlucky after all.

**I apologise again. I really do feel bad. If anyone has any ideas of where this could go then please tell me; it's tough.**

**Also I have exams all the way through this month so I won't be that good at updating for a while though I will as much as possible…Jheeze I'm crap at the moment.**

**BUT I TURNED 18 TODAY! Party**


	16. Chapter 16

**You're all amazing but I honestly couldn't have got this chapter without SuzanneLondon**…**you are an angel **

**Made a little change once I'd finished the chapter so in case I missed one, her birthday's tomorrow…well…in the story. But in reality...Happy Birthday Nina Dobrev :) Which is why I'm uploading TWO chapters...in two days **

**(Look at Ian Somerhalders twitter...he's sho coot. I'll cry if they break up)**

**Love me with reviews **

It took me until March to realise I wasn't so sure that I wanted to leave anymore.

If you'd asked me the day, week or month I arrived what my choice would be I'd say there was no choice, because that was the simple truth. A few months later, when I'd made friends I'd probably still have said the same, knowing I'd still have good friends on the other side of the Atlantic. As harsh as it was I'd even say that around Christmas time…but the thing was that was, I think, when this internal debate started.

To quote The Clash, 'should I stay or should I go'. Now there was a song I'd listened to a few times over these past few months.

God help me, I hadn't said it out loud just yet but I'd fallen hard for Damon Salvatore. Should he ask if I loved him I'd say I did without a moment's hesitation and it would be the absolute, honest to god truth? He went away to New York for four days for a family event and I was completely at a loss as to what to do, even with other friends around. It didn't feel _right_ when he wasn't there. As the cliché goes, I didn't feel whole. Bodes for an easy decision huh?

What would I do without Caroline's over-enthusiasm at the very mention of chocolate coated marshmallows or seeing Taylor Swift live in concert? Her insistence that I go to every party and I look like a god in doing so. Her determination that Damon and I would get married and our kids would all 'look like Burberry models or just simple angels'.

Then there was Lexi, the somewhat calmer of the two typical blondes yet still got manic when someone even said Orlando Bloom's name in conversation. With her crazy dancing and impossibly big heart…that was something I'd miss.

Third wolf in the pack? Bonnie of course. Now I'd certainly miss her equally big heart, her hilarious feud with Damon and their arguments that never failed to brighten my day. Her loyalty and simple good will. Those three girls were undeniably three of my bestest and closest friends.

Then there were the boys, the ratio always seeming utterly unequal but that was more down to their loud personalities (and dare I say egos) that barely left for little old us in the room. Tyler…who wouldn't find him and Caroline the funniest and cutest couple in all of Mystic Falls? Daily arguments and long descriptions of their making up that no matter how much we protested we heard anyway. Then there was Stefan and Lexi, balancing one another to perfection. Stefan was serious, mature and was the only one who knew how to calm down his girlfriend. I'd miss him too; he was the match to my intellectual side. Of course last, but not least, came Matt. Now how could I not miss Matty? Who else would sit happily on the couch and laugh contently at my multiple breakdowns when everyone else told me to relax. He was a cool kid, that was for sure.

Jeremy…ah Jeremy Saltzman, one of my favourite people here. He was understated, completely and utterly. Teased by everyone for being younger, just as Stefan was, and just simply accepted it and threw snarky comments back like they were nothing. And not to mention he made the best cups of tea in the morning.

Now Jenna and Alaric…I'd never forget their impossible kindness. They put up with me for all these months; grieving themselves yet they allowed this new person who they hardly knew to take up residence in their spare room. A new person who was far from happy to be there and undoubtedly difficult to be around at first. I'd miss everything about them, their house, going downstairs in the morning to the smell of bacon and finding Alaric cooking up a storm…full English; American style. Jenna's awful attempts at new recipes and her understanding. I'd miss all of it.

Katherine. Now there was a tricky one. Somehow she'd gone from loathing the ground I walked on (me not thinking too much of her either) to being pretty darn good friends. Dare I say she was almost like a sister? We still argued, we stole each other's clothes; we had little DMC's every now and again. Rocky or not I'd miss that.

And then, right at the centre of all my issues and woes, stood Damon frikkin Salvatore. God-like and perfect, I loved that man more than anything else. Could I imagine my life without him? No…not in a million years. Did I want to? Absolutely not. Looking back on this time, it struck me that I probably wouldn't have gotten through it if not for him. When I felt myself breaking he was always there, with his endless concern and witty remarks. Never an innuendo short, he could always cheer me up. I don't think I could even begin on just how much I'd miss him. I didn't want to.

If you look at that side of things you'd say sure, there was no problem. Stay in American; go to university, live your life here and you'll be perfectly happy. But it wasn't that easy was it? It never was. Because as much as all that made me want to stay, how could I just forget about the other half of it? The number of friends here might outweigh the other by far but it made no difference…they were no less important to me.

Jamie, Rich and Fran were my closest friends…no one could argue that. I'd spent almost a thousand pounds in just a few months calling them…how bad was that? How could I not go back to them? It may sound overly dramatic but I'd be doing nothing short than betraying them by not returning to London; I'd all but promised them I would. We had plans, see. Plans we'd set in concrete when we were nine years old…maybe earlier. We'd all buy a flat together, somewhere along the river Thames. We'd go to University together; we'd do all the difficult things _together_. We'd never break apart, we'd never _leave_. I didn't want to. I wished, _wished_ that there was some way to live with both sides. 'You can't have your cake and eat it'…fuck that I wanted to. I wanted them both I couldn't choose one or the other. That was completely impossible. My chest hurt just thinking about it.

No one had really broached the subject just yet. There was no doubt it was on everyone's mind but no one had actually said anything yet which only made it that much more obvious. I turned 18 tomorrow and with every passing day the tension had been mounting. By this point I could hardly breath.

Finals were over; I'd passed them all with good grades. I could go to a University here if I wanted to. The others all were, aside from Damon who was taking a year out, just like me. But the fact remained that next week I had a decision to make and after that a million more.

This silence could only go on so long. Right now I was sat in a booth at the Grill with Caroline, Bonnie and Lexi; that typical glass of cranberry juice in front of me and a thousand thoughts filling my mind. I was counting down until one of the spoke, not remotely surprised when it was Lexi who did so, "Len it's your birthday next week."

Dragging in a breath, I forced a smile and nodded, "Yep…it's meant to be the best one."

"You don't sound too enthusiastic. C'mon, we can throw a party." Of course Caroline would suggest that, faking the usual glee but you could see the truth in her eyes.

"Don't skirt around the subject guys. I have no idea what I'm going to do."

They fell quiet and I drank a little more, glancing up as Bonnie spoke in a thoughtful tone, "You don't have to decide straight away."

Nodding a little at the truth in that, I tugged the long sleeves of my shirt over my hands, "But I have to make a choice. I have to choose between here or there and I'm completely lost. I love them both. London's the best city in the world, it's my home. But at the same time I love it here too…" Fading off, I looked up just as Damon entered the Grill behind a group of his friends from school, meeting his eyes and giving a small smile in response to his. Looking back down at the table, I blew out a sigh…why did this have to be so difficult?

"What do you miss the most?"

What kind of question was that? Frowning, I shrugged, "Well there…because I'm here-"

Caroline shook her head, looking almost annoyed that I didn't get it, "No I mean if you had to leave…which one would you miss the most?"

Mouth opening to answer, I just couldn't find the words. Shaking my head slowly, I raised my hands and dropped them again, "I have no idea Care! I'd miss them both. How am I meant to choose between you guys and them? I can't, it's impossible! I _cannot_ do that." Feeling myself get flustered, I could sense that tell-tale prickling behind my eyes and fisted my hand under the table, trying my best to ignore their pained expressions, "I'm gonna go-"

"-No Len stay. We don't have to talk about it. We just don't want you to go."

"Seriously…it's fine. I just have to think. Sorry guys, I'll see you tomorrow." I was up and rushing towards the door before they could say another word. A part of me was conscious I passed Damon just as he was headed over but I didn't really see him, all my attention focused on getting outside.

**-Damon's POV-**

I was halfway to their booth when I saw her suddenly stand up and bolt for the door. Sue me for being a tad overprotective and (according to Tyler) a little whipped (pot calling the kettle black seems a good phrase there), concern rushed through me. Whether or not she saw me didn't matter because she was out the door before I could do anything, pausing mid-step before continuing on my way to their booth where they all seemed to have varying degrees of that girly pity on their faces. Fuck it I was allowed to be worried, "What happened?"

More of a demand than a question, my brothers girlfriend sighed before answering, "She's fine Damon."

Fist clenching because I just hated it when they acted like this…like because I was a guy it was none of my business. She was my girlfriend it was far more my business than theirs, "What's wrong with Elena?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head so I pinned Caroline with an expectant care. Of the three she was the most likely to comply, "Seriously Damon, just give her a little time. I think she needs to be alone right now."

"I don't care what you think; tell me what's got her so upset." Christ these people were frustrating.

Surprisingly it was Bonnie who gave in, "Urgh, she's just stressed right now! She's 18 tomorrow Damon, she has choices to make, you know that. Give her time to think; that's what she needs."

Pausing, I felt that familiar dread wash through me and forced myself to nod. Muttering a quiet 'whatever' I turned and followed the way she'd gone. Of course I knew…there was little else I'd been thinking about for the past few weeks- no, ignore that, past few months. Even before we'd gotten together it had been on my mind and who could blame me? Stefan liked to take the piss, saying that I, the 'infamous womaniser' Damon Salvatore was completely and utterly whipped/in love. Whatever I said to him, I'd given up pretending it wasn't true. It was _so_ true. If that girl told me to do a cliff jump in an Armani suit I'd do it. If she told me to move out of the country for her I wouldn't even object.

Whipped? Yes. But that's precisely what I'd been thinking about. What was really keeping me here? Sure my family had their base here, because it wasn't really a family home, just the house we occupied and had been passed down in the family. It'd never be sold, obviously, and Stefan would still live there. Off-topic…my point was that there was nothing _really_ tying me to Mystic Falls once school was over and she left, because I think we all knew that's what she'd do in the long run. So what was there to stop me from leaving to? And I wasn't thinking, hey let's move to LA and live the high life. No…no I was thinking University…

I was thinking England.

**Short…but sweet? **

**Much thanks to SuzanneLondon (again) for the University idea…I'm working with it. **

**THE MUSE HAS RETURNED! Ahh I feel like a new person **


	17. Chapter 17

You know those days when all you want is a tub of Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream, duvets and _Love Actually_? Yeah…today was one of those days.

After leaving the Grill I'd gone straight back to the house, thankful that Jenna, Alaric and Katherine were out today as I dragged my huge duvet downstairs and promptly burying myself under it on the couch. TV on, movie playing, thank the lord for Netflix, I reached for the ice cream and spoon…clear my mind. Push it all away. That's what would help. Maybe this movie would help me? How…I have no clue. They say you can find answers in the most unexpected of places.

When my phone rang I ignored it, determined to believe that just for a while, the outside world didn't exist. More to the point that the Atlantic Ocean didn't exist. Now _that_ would be perfect. Just put London in Virginia, that would make me very happy.

I didn't bother getting up when there was a knock on the door, remaining motionless in my fluffy white cave, completely comfortable. Having kicked off my jeans and top, just leaving me in my underwear, I was the perfect temperature. Moving for no-one…not even when Jeremy yelled down the stairs. He could get it. This is exactly what he did.

"You're a lazy shit Elena Gilbert. And your boyfriends here." He shouted, post opening the door. I barely groaned, cursing the world. I heard him stomp back up the stairs, the door to his room closing a moment after the front door did but did I move? What do you think?

Footsteps across the wooden floor, I kept my gaze on the television where Alan Rickman was just being amazing. Curled up on my side with my head rested on the arm of the sofa, I groaned quietly as a hand landed on my bare shoulder, smoothing down my arm as he pressed a kiss to my temple, "You look ridiculous Lennie."

"Go away."

I was surprised he even understood me, and obviously ignored me. Why did everyone always ignore me, "Stop the film, we need to talk."

"No." Oh what a surprise, remote was gone and the screen froze on Alan's face, "Hey! Douchebag, you can't interrupt Alan! His voice is like…I can't even describe it. Liquid chocolate."

His scowl held something between confusion and that unimpressed look I received whenever I suggested another guy was hot in front of him…oh how could I not love that jealous streak? Alan Rickman wasn't hot though…he was just a complete legend. And his voice. I wasn't lying, "What the hell? Who's Alan Rickman anyway?"

Sighing, I shook my head at his lack of knowledge, pointing towards the screen, "Alan Rickman. He's amazing, I love him. He's Severus Snape."

Aware that his eyes were on me, I let out another sigh and curling up a little more, "I feel jilted."

Cracking a smirk through my closed eyes, I shook my head again and yawned, shifting a little and as I always did, speaking without thinking, "Nah, it's all about Damon Salvatore. He has a voice like velvet and a face like…I don't even know."

Hearing his quiet laughter, I felt a little happier as his arms scooped under me to make space for himself, legs rested on the sofa so he was leaning back against the arm beside me, I curled up into his arms and let out an almost relieved sigh. Everything always seemed that much better when he was there, "Good to know." We were quiet for a while, perfectly content and how I just wished this could last forever. Of course it couldn't, "Talk to me Lena, what's going on in that head?"

How could I sigh so much? It was like all I ever did was let out heavy breaths, "I have devils on my shoulders. It's like…I don't know, it's like Francis and Proudlock having a massive fight in my head. And I love both of them so I can't chose but I have to choose one. That's a stupid analogy."

"Who the hell are they?"

"_Made in Chelsea_…you wouldn't understand." I thought for a moment, "Ah, it's like Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy; because you can never have them both."

His hand rose to brush the hair from my face, a frown creasing his brow as he tried to make sense of what I was saying, "What _are_ you going on about Len?"

Burying my face in his chest again and tugging the duvet a little closer around me, I suppressed the urge to scream, "England and America. I want both but that's impossible. I want to stay here but I want to be there. I want to go _home_…my actual home. I want to be able to wake up in the middle of the night, jump out my window and run across to Rich's house for a midnight chat. I want to have to sneak back in because dad would yell at me and I'd be grounded. I want to go visit their graves; I want to be back in the place I grew up." Seeing the pain in his eyes I carried on with barely a breath in between, "But I love it here. I love everything about it here. I love every_one_ here. And I can't not have _you_ around. I don't know how to deal with not having you around. But I can't have you and them, that's not possible. There's no such thing as Transatlanticism. It doesn't work."

He didn't say anything for a moment, instead just watching me and letting out a sigh, his thumb stroking beneath my eye to wipe away the tears threatening to escape, leaning closer and pressing a kiss to my temple, "It can work Lena…if you want it bad enough it'll work." Almost scoffing, I shook my head so he carried on trying to convince me, "You've stayed in touch with your friends. You talk to Fran more than you talk to me. And we're on the same continent. You _can_ do it."

"But-"I thought before I spoke, "But what if I think it will work and then I lose someone. Someone I don't talk to so much but I want to stay in touch with just as much. If I stay I could lose any of them because I'd be breaking a million promises. But if I go I could lose you…I could lose so many people…"

He shushed me quietly, hearing the break coming in my voice, "Hey, Lena listen to me." Biting my lip to hold back the breakdown, I met his eyes which didn't help me resolve one bit, "You won't lose me. Trust me you never will."

I wanted to say it…that thing I hadn't said out loud yet. I had to bite down harder and clench my hands into fists to stop myself. That wouldn't be fair…that would not be fair on either of us. I couldn't say that and leave and the jury was still out on that one. I don't know if he felt the same, obviously I knew he cared about me but I didn't know if it went so far as my feelings. It might feel like the right time but it wasn't. "How can you promise that?"

It didn't come out right, he knew that and for that reason he didn't get annoyed, rather smiling a little. I knew that smile…he was about to say something to break the ice. An innuendo…? "Time and place Lenny."

My breath hitched in my throat at that, staring at him in shock because the look in his eyes made it that much more obvious. We both knew what we meant when we said that phrase. It wasn't just me…oh lore. Too many disputes were going on in my head, I almost jumped when the door opened and the room was filled with noise, "Hey oh-!" My aunt made a disapproving sound, "You two better not be doing anything indecent on my couch."

"No that was last week-"

"-Damon!"

* * *

I sent him upstairs to grab me a top as his punishment. Pulling the shirt (that coincidentally belonged to him) over my underwear before standing up. It stopped just halfway down my thighs and I did up the buttons before standing up. Katherine had dropped down on the other sofa, replaying the film and winking at me like 'I know what _you've_ been doing' as I made my way through to the kitchen where Jenna was unpacking the grocery bags. After placing the mostly melted ice cream back in the freezer, I turned and started helping in a comfortable silence.

Five minutes of pointed looks I was still waiting for her to spit out whatever was on her mind. She blurted it out just as I opened my mouth to demand it, "I got you an early birthday present."

Eyes widening a little, I put the can of tinned tomatoes in the cupboard, "You did?" That was unexpected…

She nodded, turning and rustling around in her handbag before pulling out a white envelope and pushing it into my hands. Taking in the weight and the unexpected thickness, I looked at her in confusion, "What is it?"

What an exasperated look that was, "Open it and find out."

"My birthday's tomorrow."

"Hence the term _early_ birthday present. Just open it Elena."

Jheeze someone was eager. I was going to say something along the lines of 'nobody likes an eager beaver' but she'd just picked up a heavy looking frying pan. Glancing up as Damon, Katherine, Ric and Jeremy entered the room with demands of tea; I focused back on opening the envelope. My mouth fell open at the sight of what fell out…four rectangular pieces of card. I knew from the logo at the top what they were and since everyone fell silent as they appeared, so did they. Two return plane tickets to London, England. British Airways…first class.

My eyes snapped back to my aunt who had an understanding smile on her face, "I know you're finding this difficult. Since your exams are over and you're basically 18 you're free to do whatever you want. They have no date on them so you can go whenever. I figured you could go back for a few weeks…it might help make up your mind."

Mouth opening and closing slightly as I failed to find the words, I just gave a jerky nod, "Thank you." Letting out the millionth sigh of the day, she pulled me into a hug and I sniffed back any hint of tears. I was _not_ crying today. "There are two-"

"-Mine!" Katherine's interruption almost made me laugh, stepping away and looking at my cousin whose hand was in the air like answering a question at school, "C'mon El you did promise. We shook on it remember."

Moving to look at Damon in silence, I wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't that I didn't want Katherine to come with me…but- "Kat I think you should let Damon take this one. We can go any time." She made a 'no fair' sound at her mother's words and I was silently thankful. I just needed him there.

Sending him a questioning look, he nodded, forcing a small smile, "If you want."

Nodding with a hint of nerves, I watched him a moment longer before looking back down to the tickets. He didn't seem wholly enthusiastic about it…did he want to go? I tucked the tickets back in the envelope, muttering a quiet thank you to my aunt as Ric changed the subject, announcing an upcoming mug of tea to anyone who wanted to do the ironing.

* * *

'_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Elena, happy birthday to you'_

Now I'd be lying if I said that the not so faultless singing didn't put a smile on my face. Sat in the middle of a huge food-laden table in that perfect little Italian restaurant in town, surrounded by my friends and family with a huge chocolate cake in front of me, candles sparkling away, none of my troubles mattered tonight. Well that was the intention. There were cameras flashing in the dimmed restaurant and I could hear calls to blow out the candles and make a wish.

Did I wish to find the perfect boyfriend like last year? No, that one had come true.

Did I wish my parents could be here? No, because that was impossible.

Did I wish that everything would work out in the end? Yes…yes I did. Because that's all I needed.

Laughing at the loud and obnoxious cheers of my convoy, the dim lights turned back up to create that usual romantic dinner atmosphere…I truly pity anyone who thought tonight was a good day for that date. Damon and I had come here a few times…but it had never been this loud. I apologise, I just couldn't find it in me to care at this precise moment.

The dinner had been a complete surprise. In the morning Jenna, Ric, Jeremy and Katherine had greeted me downstairs with presents and a huge pancake breakfast; all my doubts disappearing at the sight of maple syrup and bacon. This dress was present one; a red chiffon bandeau dress, short but Katherine and I had spent a good few hours in the bathroom with a pot of hot wax…a surprising amount of fun, however painful. My usual black wedges donning my feet and hair down save the two strands pinned back on both sides and the slight quiff. With a few new additions to my wardrobe, then a few little things since I hadn't actually asked for anything, I was very happy.

They said we were going out for a quiet family (because now this _was_ my family…I'd accepted that now) in the restaurant. Then when we'd arrived…surprise, surprise, everyone was here. Now they got me two presents; one from the girls and one from the boys. Boys? Only a brand new leather jacket. You ask why, because I have one…no, sob. What had I done? Only caught it on something and torn it practically the whole way down the back. But have no fear…this one was _amazing_. It was just like the one from _Grease_ that Sandy wears, minus the T-Bird sign at the back but whatever. Complete with the red lining…oh I was happy.

The girls? Just as the stereotype implies this one was sentimental. Unwrapping the weighty package and sending them an intrigued look, they just laughed at me. It was quite big; A1 maybe and only an inch or so deep. When the paper was finally out of the way, I gasped quietly at the sight, a smile pulling at my mouth and I swear my eyes began to water. It was a photo, mounted beneath glass on a simple dark wooden frame. I remember it being taken, back in the Christmas holidays when the others were here. We'd gone to the Lake House for a night, just to relax as we had done so many times in the past. That one evening had been completely clear, the most beautiful with the golden sun sinking over the frozen lake. This photo was taken from behind us, I think Jenna took it. Everyone was sat along the end of the wide fishing jetty, looking out over the frosty ice with hidden smiles on all our faces. I was in the middle, my head rested on Damon's shoulder and his arm around me, my other hand reached out the small gap on my other side and loosely holding Fran's. With one group of friends on one side and the second on the other, _I _was the Atlantic Ocean. But that was what I wanted; the best of two worlds.

Right now the photo was set on the small table behind ours, leaning against the wall and every time I looked up, I caught a glimpse of it over Tyler's shoulder. Determined to keep my worried at bay just for this one night, I had to struggle to hold them back because that photograph showed them all.

I felt Damon's hand on my arm as everyone got their dessert, shaking myself out of my daze and looking at him with an open smile, "You happy?"

That look in his eyes was all I ever needed. Nodding once, I replied quietly, "I'm happy."

The momentary look of disbelief passed before I could really acknowledge it but I got pulled into a conversation about packing with my dearest aunt, jumping a little as his hand landed gently on my leg as she spoke. He was talking to his brother about something, probably taking the piss out of him but everyone knew it was in kind. Unlike that time a few weeks ago when he was shockingly horny, he didn't start sliding his hand upwards, no…this time it stayed where it was like it was keeping me on the ground. And that was a comfort in itself.

* * *

Damon drove me home from the restaurant. With Jenna's approval I'd been allowed to stay at the Boarding House which he'd seemed extra happy about. No guesses why; he was a cheeky one.

But no matter, two hours amazing hours later we were happily collapsed in his bed. Lying on my front on one side, him on the other, I pushed my hands up under the pillow and brought it a little closer before letting out a content sigh. My eyes were closed but I could feel him watching me, just as he did so often. I always found that…because he was hard not to stare at; we'd be at a party or dinner or school or just simply someone's house, maybe right here, and I'd just find our eyes locked. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, like when you're talking to a teacher and can't hold eye contact because it just feels too…bleh.

"I remember you telling me off once for staring." I mumbled, almost incoherently and trying my best not to smile at his quiet chuckle.

"I'd never tell you off for something you can't control. Who could resist this?"

"Cocky bastard."

"_I_ know."

I rest my case. Opening my eyes a crack, I burst out laughing at that smug grin on his face before he gave a pointed look downwards. Jesus Christ the man was impossible to please. "You can hardly talk."

"Touché." Pushing himself up, he leant over and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek before standing up and ambling across the room, "You want your present now?"

Narrowing my eyes, I grabbed his shirt that was abandoned on the covers not far away and tugged it on before sitting up, "I told you pretty clearly not to buy my anything. Damon I won't be happy if you spent money on me; you always spend money on me."

He waved me off like I was an annoying fly, shooting me a grin as he reached into a draw and extracted a small black velvet box and there was that immediate feeling of trepidation. There was nothing to fear…just his lack of concept when it came to money, "Hush, I didn't spend any money." Why did that not help? Returning to the bed, he dropped down on his back and pulled the covers back over us but I stayed sitting, watching anxiously the box he passed me with no hesitation.

I never really knew what to expect when someone handed me a velvet box. You'd be 90% certain that it was some type of jewellery but still, there would be doubts. This particular shape of box…my mind flicked through every rom-com I'd ever seen. But no…it was my 18th birthday; he was only a few months older. It wasn't _that_.

Or was it? My mouth fell open and I froze as the ring appeared, perfectly placed in the soft black velvet cushion. I was sure my eyes were wide with shock, complete amazement and fear on my face but I could hardly move. "Damon-" My voice was like a strangled whisper...holy shit.

"I'm not proposing." His tone was full of amusement and all I could do was make a choking noise, like 'I'd hope not'. Not for lack of that 'L' world…just for age. "It was my mum's, mums. Pretty sure it's the only thing she left me and only me since I don't have a sister. Guess she could have given it to Stefan but he'll get mums-"

"Damon…"

My interruption wasn't to shut him up, although that's what it did…just I needed some better explanation than him waffling on about wills and inheritances. Now was not the time to be learning about his family relations. He sighed, reaching over to catch my wrist to tug me closer and I complied without a word, still utterly captivated by the glistening diamond set on the silver band. Lying on my side against the pillows, my head just lower than his, his eyes were back on my face; more doubt in those blue orbs now, "I'm not proposing to you Lena; we're too young for that, but I want you to have it."

Feeling that familiar prickling behind my eyes, I fought for the right words, "Why?"

His arm slid around my waist, pulling me a little closer into him and he pressed a kiss to the top of my head, "Well you'll need something to remember me by when you leave won't you."

I broke. Rather embarrassingly… thankfully I didn't suddenly transform into a huge wailing breakdown of a mess, instead I kept my face angled down and out of his line of vision, unable to prevent the tears for running down my cheeks. It took all of one minute for him to realise, muttering my name as he pulled me closer still and wrapped both arms around me. It felt like hours before I gathered myself when really it was no more than ten minutes, but I didn't move out of his embrace. Sniffing quietly, I rested my head on his chest, "I don't want to."

He sighed again, knowing what I meant without a question. I wanted to go back to London and be with the others. But at the same time I didn't want to leave. "But you will." He sounded so definite; that tone of acceptance in his voice. If I was to say it didn't hurt I'd be telling the biggest lie of my life. "And that's alright. That's alright Lena because you won't lose me. You won't lose your aunt and uncle, Jeremy and Katherine. You won't lose Caroline, Lexi and Bonnie or any of the others. We won't let you go that easily, I definitely won't. My uncle's best friend lives in Germany and they're still best friends. _Your_ best friends live on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean; you're no worse friends for it. Lena you're not going to lose anyone. I promise you."

**Bit more cuteness?**

**Please review though, kind of losing the momentum again now but I have a few more chapters written. Reviews really help **


	18. Chapter 18

I'd never enjoyed plane rides. I don't know why that was; by this point in my life I should be used to them. I was on a plane as a baby, and every year of my life. My parents loved travelling; mum was the arty type and dad just liked seeing things. We'd been to Australia and New Zealand on planes, Dubai and Oman, China, Russia, India, Greece, Morocco, Turkey, Norway, South Africa...obviously America. You get my drift. So why was it that I was so damn jittery on the plane? Being one of those apparently strange people who like the sensation of leaving the ground, my leg just couldn't stop tapping until Damon clamped a hand on it with an exasperated look.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Piss off." He just smirked at my unnecessary spasm, sitting back in his luxurious first class chair and taking a gulp from the ice cold water bottle we'd each been handed on arrival by the perfectly dressed flight attendant.

We were only ten minutes into the ridiculously long flight. Usually I'd just curl up and go to sleep but that wasn't happening today. "C'mon grumpy, talk to me."

Biting my nails as I kicked off my Ugg boots (a necessity when it came to comfy time/long flights), pulling my thick sock-clad feet up onto the seat and hugging them to me. He'd always commented on how ridiculously small I could make myself…I guess I was flexible but it was comfortable being all curled up, "I'm just nervous."

Raising an eyebrow, he quite clearly didn't get my reasoning. It was always a strange day when this Salvatore didn't get what I meant, "Why would you be nervous? You're going home."

"My point." I muttered, fiddling idly with the ring placed on the ring finger of my right hand (_not _my wedding finger, relax). Jenna had freaked out when she'd seen it that afternoon when I returned, but once I'd explained she just had that 'oh my god you're so cute' look on her face. Looking back on how people had acted towards him when I first arrived, it was quite a change. A few months ago I'd been at Caroline's house, just the two of us and she'd been telling me how much he'd changed since I arrived. I found it hard to believe that was all down to me, but then that's what he said the next day. "Who knows how things could have changed? For all I know there've been more riots and my house got arson-ed. Or my neighbours have moved out, or that Pizza Express round the corner closed down, or The Red Lion? If that's gone I'll cry, it's the best pub ever-"

"-Lena…" He forced me into silence, looking as if he was trying his best not to laugh before saying very clearly, "Shut up."

Frowning, I didn't even mean to pout which only served to amuse him more, "Why are you so mean to me?"

Now at that he did laugh, grabbing my hand and pressing a kiss to my knuckles like it would help his case. He wasn't mean to me…he was perfect in every way but he had his moments. Which usually coincided with my moments…maybe it was all in my head? Nah… "I'm not going to justify that with an answer."

Cracking a smile, I leant my head on his shoulder and let out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry I'm mean to you."

Chuckling under his breath, my breath hitched as he peppered tiny kisses along the side of my face, only stopping when my quiet giggles got too loud; that bright smile on his face. "When you laugh like that I lose my argument."

Ah-ha… "Now I know what I've got to do to win a fight."

Earning a mock scowl, I focused on his hand; pressed palm down against my own, "Never; I have a million tricks to win against you." Glancing up in interest, I met his eyes, trying to decipher that look in his eyes. Yes he did have those tricks, but that wasn't the look in his eyes. That look was the 'let me devour you in inappropriate places' look. That look scared me. For very understandable reasons.

Sitting back, I looked him square in the eye and shook my head, speaking in a deadly serious tone, "Damon I know you want to join the mile-high club." I announced, none too quietly either and turning a few heads. Don't laugh Elena…do _not_ laugh. His mouth dropped open a little before that knowing look appeared, pursing his lips and awaiting more embarrassment. I had no doubt he'd get me back for this later on in the journey. "But today will not be that day. This is First Class."

He did get me back.

How? We were just talking…quietly, perfectly normally about four and a half hours into the flight. What does he do? Only suddenly exclaim _very_ loudly: _'You did WHAT with my brother?!'_

I put that down as the reason for all the dirty looks I received throughout the rest of the journey…and getting off the plane…As we made our way to the security check he kept trying to get my attention but I was determined to stay annoyed. He was worse…I mean, what I said didn't really affect him. He was way too comfortable with screaming out inappropriate things in public spaces. "Seriously, that woman sitting on the other side of the aisle! She was blatantly trying to murder me with her eyes. And fuck you at the same time."

He burst out laughing, hooking an arm around my waist as we walked down the tunnel to the airport, "Who could blame her?"

"Me. And I'm also blaming you. Asshole."

Why was this so hilarious to him? It was only a little funny… "It wasn't that bad."

I stopped short, ignoring the moody businessmen behind me and scowled at my boyfriend, "You made the whole of the plane think I'm some slut who slept with your brother."

"No I didn't." Raising an unimpressed eyebrow at his denial, we started walking again, "Only First Class."

Having a British passport really came in handy when flying into the country. Except that meant I had to go into a different queue to Damon so we said goodbye at the divide. Twenty minutes later we met up again at baggage claim, grabbing our two suitcases and heading for the exit. I guess flying First Class really did have its perks.

* * *

We got into a taxi at the bay; bags in the boot and that typical grumpy cab driver muttering away in a cockney accept. How I'd missed England. It was only an hour before we were entering the city, busy on a Saturday afternoon. In the back we were sat in a comfortable silence, both looking out the window at the city flicking past. It was so strange being back…good strange, but still strange. Hearing Capital Radio playing in the front…not my favourite but that was beside the point.

Realising where we were, I leant forward in my seat, looking through the front and attracting Damon's attention, "It's the next left." I called through to the driver, directing him down a quieter road and smiling a little as we pulled onto the familiar road. "Just here." I muttered as he came to a stop outside the semi-detached Victorian house…just the same as every other on the road. It had a dark red door, stained glass in the window and ivy creeping up around it. The windows were dark from lack of use but it didn't look any less perfect.

Hardly able to look away, I wasn't really aware of Damon paying the driver, standing up as the two men went to get the cases. My eyes were on the house and nothing else. It was only when I felt his hand on my waist and heard the cab drive off that I shook out of it, "You alright?"

Nodding quickly, I took one of the cases and made my way through the wrought iron gate and up the tiled path. Getting to the door, I was back into old-Elena mode, slipping my bag off my shoulder to get my keys that were in that same pocket, turning them into the lock and letting the door fall open.

Oh lord.

The loud beeping had me moving before I could take in the fact that I was home. Dropping my bag in the hall, I ran down past the stairs to just behind the door of the basement under the stairs, punching in the code and the beeping stopped. If you spent more than 30 seconds it'd go off…many a bump when I slipped on the rug doing that.

A small smile on my face, I looked up and around, not able to see much from here but that didn't matter. The fact that the house smelt slightly dustier than I was used to didn't matter…I was home, "Come in Damon." I called but didn't stop as I jumped down the three steps, going into the kitchen at the back of the house. My hand ran along the smooth wooden surfaces, imagining dad cooking up a storm by the hob. Whenever my mum went away for a few days or wasn't there in the evening we'd have either pizza, curry or a stir fry with a beer or two and Match of the Day on the box. Moving back through, I gave Damon a smile as I passed him, looking a tad bewildered but I was in the front room before he could say anything.

That's how I went on; darting around the house with images of a million memories in my head. I went into the spare room that was never used, the toilet and bathroom, my parent's room and then the studio in the brightly lit attic. And that's where Damon found me; sat on the tall wooden stall in the middle of the room, staring at the blank canvas mounted on the easel, paints littered around on the table beside it. "Elena-"

"I'm fine." I interrupted before he could ask, glancing up at him and sending a weak smile but he didn't look convinced, "I am. I've just…I don't know I've missed it a lot. I love this house."

He nodded, walked slowly into the room and looking around in interest, "Lots of memories I guess." See…he always got it. Quiet as he found the stack of old paintings leant against the wall in the corner, it struck me how strange it was that he was here. Sure I hadn't known him before but having anyone in _here_ aside from my immediate family was strange. I don't even think Fran, Jamie and Rich came in here. Why didn't I mind? He moved to stand behind me, winding his arms around my waist and I let out a sigh as I leant back into him, "It's a nice house. Not what I imagined."

Shrugging, I crossed my arms loosely over his, "It's just like any other house in London…or England. I know your house and everyone else's in Mystic Falls is huge. Like Tyler's…Jesus; do you understand why I thought it was a mansion now?"

He laughed quietly, pressing a kiss to my jaw and I sighed for the hundredth time. We didn't do PDA…Damon and I. We weren't like Caroline and Tyler or Lexi and Stefan in that way. But there were those stolen moments and kisses; they just made it all the better. Complying as his hand turned mine to wind out fingers together, he stepped back, pulling my arm with him, "C'mon; I want to see your room."

My room was at the back of the house, straight ahead from the top of the stairs so you could see the door from the front door. It wasn't a big house but there were only three of us so it never mattered so much. It was white and blue in there…simple and pretty, I thought. With white floorboards and white walls, all but that one china blue wall behind my white wooden double bed; a blue and white floral comforter folded at the end. There was a huge cream chair under the window, littered with a few clothes I'd neglected to back and a wardrobe built into both of the two alcoves beside the chimney breast for the room below.

In the light room, Damon seemed to stand out even more. Fran had always said it was strange how someone like me, who wore very little colour and liked their blacks and reds, could have such a light room. So Damon standing there with his shock of black hair and all black clothes stood out in stark contrast, just as I did. But then there were his eyes; my favourite shade of blue, now they stood out.

"I didn't expect this." He announced, looking around in interest. The big pin-board on the wall caught his attention; the seemingly hundreds of photos from my past tacked in a huge collage. As he looked I pulled open the white doors of the wardrobe, smiling a little at the clothes hanging there and the many pairs of shoes dumped at the bottom.

"What did you expect?"

He shrugged, glancing back at me, "A different colour scheme."

Smirking, I reached up to pull out one dress, "Alright you little interior designer."

Rounding on me, I tried not to react to his mock-affronted look, "Oh Elena, of all people you should know. Nothing about me is little."

Who wouldn't roll their eyes? "Clearly your pride." He grinned in agreement and sat down on the bed, both of us grimacing at the cloud of dust that flew up, "Urgh I hate dust. What do you think of the dress?" I questioned for no discernible reason. I'd bought it last summer with Fran; a black chiffon bandeau maxi dress. In my mind I'd been thinking of our leaver's ball, except I doubt that'd be happening for me.

He shrugged, looking perfectly at home as he crossed his legs at his ankles, "It's nice. Why?"

Setting it back in the cupboard, I spared it one final glance, "I was going to wear it for our leaver's ball. But then I left so I didn't…obviously." I was about to say something else; changing the subject with an 'oh well' perhaps but at that point I heard something that made me freeze, looking towards the half open door…

A creak on the landing…

I knew this house better than anyone. After years of creeping in and out without my parents knowing I knew house sounds like I knew how to sing 'happy birthday'. He started to speak but I raised my hand to stop him, bending my head a little to look out into the house. I could only see a tiny slit and it seemed clear, "Did you close the front door?" I asked quietly.

A frown creased his brow as he stood up slowly, "Course I did, why?" It was one of those instinctual things wasn't it; to lower your voice if others did.

Nerves sweeping through me, I paused on hearing another creak, "Just-…wait here…"

He grabbed my arm before I could even take one step, the 'fuck no' expression on his face, "Len-"

Shaking my head quickly, I pulled my arm away and stepped towards the door, feeling him not a foot behind. There was one strange feature of my room that always baffled people when they came over. It wasn't that big a deal, just not very 'English' apparently; the door for my room opened into the landing. Usually they open into the room for whatever reason. Anyway it opens into the hall.

I pushed it open slowly, nerves mounting as no one appeared on the landing. Letting out a sigh at my overactive imagination and taking a step out, I was caught completely off guard as a huge force barrelled into me. Screaming because that was what anyone would do, I heard Damon shout…who the fuck was laughing?

Breath knocked out of me, I found myself lying on my back with a dark figure on top of me…wearing a massive yet surprised grin on his handsome face, "Richard Jones I am going to fucking murder you." Seeing Damon looking somewhat relieved out of the corner of my eyes and hearing laughter at the bottom of the stairs from my two other friends, I aimed a harsh thump to his chest and ended up flipping both of us over so I was basically straddling him.

"Nah you won't."

"I might." A deadly voice murmured from behind.

"See, Damon will. Thank you." My heart was still flying in my chest and just because he deserved it I gave a not too strong slap to his cheek to wipe that smirk off it, "Fucking asshole! What the hell were you thinking?"

He rolled his eyes, sitting up abruptly and wrapping his arms around my waist, popping a kiss to my cheek, "Well we thought _you_ were a burglar. So they sent the strongest and bravest up to face them off. What are you doing here?"

Scowling, I couldn't help but be a little happy. Okay a lot happy, "Forgive me for being in my own house. What are _you _doing here? You're the ones breaking and entering. I might call the cops."

They all laughed at that as he let me go and we jumped up. My scowl only deepened as Damon and Rich did that guy greeting thing that they do…the manly punch…for men. We all knew hugs were the best. "Ah the cops. You're turning into such an American. We used our keys. Hey Damon!" Fran called happily, leaning over the banister at the bottom of the stairs, "Come on down! I brought mummsy's famous chocolate cake."

Now that god my attention. Fran's mum's cooking was nothing less than legendary. Giving in on my anger, I ran down the stairs and launched into a hug with her, and then Jamie…hugs all round. Looking over my shoulder I laughed at Damon's a tad astonished face as Fran latched her arms around his neck and slapped a kiss on his cheek. He wasn't the _most_ affectionate person when it came to people…well, people in general (apart from me obviously).

"So how come you're back so early? Your aunt told us your flight got in at ten."

I nodded, a little confused, "Yeah…ten in the morning. Which was two hours ago…"

Three mouths' fell open into little 'o's of realisation…_yeah_, "Francesca you idiot."

She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest and I frowned a little…not a normal reaction, "Well _Richard_ clearly doesn't want cake."

Why the hell was their so much tension there? Before I could say anything she spun on her heel and stalked off towards the kitchen, leaving my poor boyfriend no choice but to follow when she grabbed his hand and tugged him along behind. Smile fading as they disappeared into the kitchen, I rounded on the two boys, arms crossed, "Explain. What's going on?"

I _knew_ something was. Something with Rich and Fran apparently…surely this could only be a good thing. The taller of the two sighed, rolling his eyes, "It's nothing. She just doesn't like my girlfriend and she's being a bitch about it."

How had I forgotten he'd gotten himself a girlfriend? A girl called Hannah who, according to my dear best friend, was a complete slut. I'd stalked her on Facebook…as was expected, to make sure she hadn't been exaggerating. She hadn't. The girl was one of those 'bottle blonde' types; roots showing, a tad too much makeup. One of those girls who do the line-up, side on, hand on hip, head tilt pose. That was always something that annoyed me. But yeah, whenever I talked to her she'd always bring it back to how much she disliked the girl but I didn't realise it was actually affecting their friendship. I mean, I don't think I'd ever heard Rich refer to Fran as a 'bitch' that seriously before.

"Rich-"

My half fearful, half warning tone was cut off by Jamie, shaking his head, "Don't worry about it Lennie; they're fine. Just being stupid. But if we don't hurry up she _will_ eat all the cake."

He pulled at my forearm to get me to move but I stalled a moment to point at Rich with a mocking frown, "You're still in my bad books. I'll get you back for that."

Walking into the kitchen, I froze in absolute shock seeing Fran sat on the counter, Damon right in front of her with smiles on both their faces…holy, "Damon-"

They both erupted into laughs like it were hilarious but I could just stare at them in shock. That looked like-…no, "Just teasing Lennie." My blonde friend giggled, "_That _would be breaking a cardinal rule to any friendship."

Utterly speechless, I managed to frown, looking at Damon as he ambled round, that smirk on his face as he landed a kiss to my mouth, his arm sliding around my waist before he pulled back, "That was horrible." I announced, loud enough for both of them to hear but he just pulled me a little closer and I could hardly be annoyed.

"Like I'd ever do that." He whispered quietly in my ear and I shivered a little, a smile pulling at my mouth.

"I know."

Jamie's voice cut in before I could kiss him again, forcing a sigh from me instead, "For god's sake stop with the PDA. Cake's almost gone!"

They made me move quickly for no reason. They hadn't even cut it yet. They are assholes. You don't want to miss this cake…it's indescribable. Swearing at their annoyingness I sat myself in the stool by the central island, Damon following suit a moment later. Give it two minutes and there were fat slices of gooey chocolate cake on plates in front of us.

"You know you really fucked up our plans. We had the whole day sorted out." Fran announced in her matter-or-fact tone while gorging on cake.

Raising an eyebrow in mock-offense, "Oh I do apologise; we won't hassle you with coming home after seven months next time."

She rolled her eyes, flicking a crumb at me in annoyance, "Shu'up. What I _meant_ was that we had the day planned around the fact that _you_ were arriving this evening. We were gonna tidy up the house; sort everything out, turn on the heating because we're amazing friends. By the time you arrived we'd have the cake out, cups of tea, music…Richard would be cooking away. But we didn't…because you ruined everything."

Smirking, I flicked a crumb back in her direction, "Love you too Franny." She made a snorting sound and we just laughed quietly, taking another sip of my tea, and popping the last bit of cake in my mouth. Now I felt well and truly stuffed, "Are you all staying over or going home?"

Well that was a knowing look wasn't it? Damn Jamie and his judgements, "Oh yeah, don't worry you'll have the house to yourself." We all paused at that, the regret seeping through his features as they all winced a little, "Sorry-"

Cutting him off with a wave and a sigh, I shook my head, "Don't. I'm fine…I'm dealing with it."

I had to refrain from getting annoyed when they all turned to Damon, as if for a real answer and he just took another gulp of the tea, "She's dealing with it."

Why was I even here?

**What do you think? Please review! Need the motivation! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh I love you reviewers, you're just awesome people **

What would my life be like if Damon Salvatore wasn't in it?

Funny…I remember asking myself the same thing about eight months ago. What would my life be like if my parents weren't there? Awful…indescribable, there weren't the words in the world.

How was it the same?

_Why_ was it the same?

I couldn't _imagine_ my life without him in it let alone think up words to describe what it would be like. I had no doubt in my mind that if he wasn't there I wouldn't have gotten through the past half year. And I think, again, I don't know who I'd get through _this_ if he wasn't here. As much as I love Katherine, I don't think she'd be so helpful when I went to visit their graves for the first time ever. When I broke down I don't think anyone but Damon would really help. The others didn't even come; telling me to do it with him because they knew it too.

On the Wednesday night, not long before we were due to go back, Rich and Jamie decided it was their duty to take Damon out for the night. With strict rules and agreements he left with them. They weren't needed because I trusted him with every part of me. But that night I stayed at Fran's instead, having a girl's night. We'd spent a lot of time with her family; one day we'd ended up going on an impromptu lunch with Rich and Jamie's parents too. But right now? This was back to normal.

We were in her room, lounging around on her bed with bowls of steaming pesto pasta (made my Mama Harris), music on, magazines lying around open and happily dressed down in our onesie's. Mine a navy blue Nordic onesie and hers the same in green…it was possibly the definition of cosy.

For the last however many hours she'd been going over all the gossip, and then it was my turn and we talked about the 'Mystic Falls crowd'. It was only luck that they all got on so well. Even Jamie and Damon were getting on at the moment which was surprising for everyone. "So have you made a decision yet?"

Well wasn't that the magic question. Lying back on the cushions and staring up at the ceiling, I shook my head, "Yes. I'm going to buy an island in the middle of the Atlantic and be halfway between. Best of both worlds."

No…she was not buying that, "Lennie you need to make a decision."

Sighing heavily, I knew I'd get annoyed at hearing that soon enough. In fact I think I already was. That's where every conversation ended wasn't it. "You don't think I know that? I _can't_ Fran. I can't do it, I can't choose between you guys and them. That's what it is. If I choose to stay here I'm leaving then, if I stay there then I lose you guys and I _can't_."

She let out that understanding sigh that she did; the one where she knew she couldn't do anything about it and that's how she understood. "We've been talking about it a lot." Not saying anything in her pause, she carried on, leaning back against the end of the bed as she moved the pasta around in the bowl, "We love you…you know that I don't need to tell you. And we'll never lose contact because we've been doing the long-distance friendship for months now and it hasn't affected us. We're life-long…from cradle to…coffin." Laughing quietly at the somewhat morbid image in my mind of four coffins lined up next to one another, "My point is that whatever you chose; as long as you're happy we're happy." Still I didn't say anything because I could tell there was more. She seemed to be struggling to find the right words, "I don't think you'll be happy if you're not with Damon."

Sitting up slowly, I pushed myself back against the headrest and watched her with nothing short of guilt on my face. It was true…we all knew that. "Franny I-"

"I know." She smiled, nodding once, "You love him, I know that. Everyone does."

My mouth was slightly open, as if I was about to speak but what was there really to say? "So what do I do? He doesn't know-"

"-Yes he does. You know he does." She popped a piece of pasta in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully for a moment, swallowing before speaking, "I know we're supposedly 'young' or whatever, but you're 'It'. He's your 'The One'…you know. So I think…you should stay…with him…"

Was she telling me to leave? I got what she meant but was that what she was saying? "Fran are you telling me to stay in America?"

"No…no the others would murder me if I told you to do that. But I'm just saying that in _my_ opinion…you'll be happier wherever he is. And that could be anywhere."

**-Damon's POV-**

_Meanwhile…_

Okay, I admit it…Jamie's not too bad.

Yes, yes, Elena wouldn't be friends with an absolute douchebag (with no redeeming qualities) but I was allowed to be surprised when we actually got on. But that said I was still a little hesitant when agreeing to go out with the two of them…did we really get on _that_ well?

We ended up at a bar somewhere or other. Somewhere between a club and a pub, it was pretty ideal really. To tell the truth I'd always liked London…not that I'd ever been here before but I knew people who had and I'd always wanted to come here.

We'd managed to get three bar stools and it was surely strange not to have to fake your age. They didn't even ID us…that was strange. I was sure Elena would laugh at the bourbon in my hand but what could I say? I liked my hard liquor.

It took all of two hours to get to the topic of that girl…which was longer than I expected. They'd given me the 'if you hurt her we'll murder you slowly and painfully' speech months ago when they came for Christmas but that didn't stop them doing it again. But this was in a different context…this was in the context of her choosing.

"What do you want her to do?"

Rich's question surprised me a little, glancing across at him, "Whatever she wants. I'm not forcing her decision."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah I get that. But what do you _want_ her to do?"

Ah I get it. Taking another swig of the drink, I shrugged one shoulder, "If she's happy, I'm happy. I don't mind if it's here or there."

I could feel their eyes on me but didn't meet them just yet. They'd figure it out before her; they already were, "Damon are you thinking of moving?" Well a round of applause for Jamie. He was faster than I expected.

Shrugging again, I didn't deny it, "Why not?"

They shared a quick look, smiles tugging at each of their mouths, "Here?" Nodding slowly, the blonde guy smiled widely and nodded, taking a gulp of his drink before setting it on the bar, "She'd like that. Do you mean for University?"

I nodded again and was about to speak but Rich cut in, frowning a little, "Wait…how can you just up and leave? Wouldn't your parents mind you up and leaving the country for some girl?" You could feel how we all tensed at that, even he winced at his own words and earned a sharp punch to his arm from his best friend, "Oh come on, you know that's not what I meant. She's not 'some girl', she's Elena; she's amazing, blah, blah…what I mean. Is that, what would your parents think?"

"They wouldn't care. As long as I don't ruin their reputations I can do whatever I want. The further away the better."

Their shocked expressions said clearly they didn't know about _that_ relationship. Ah well…I didn't care. Sure it'd be nice to have parents who gave a shit but what could I do about it? "Well…it'd be cool if you were here. She'd be a lot happier."

I frowned a little at that, looking at them again, "You think she'll stay here?"

To be honest I assumed she would. If she didn't I wouldn't come here…obviously; but it was more of a given. These were her best friends; she wouldn't want to leave them again. "I don't know what she'll do. You know what she's like, she's loyal. To us, to you, to all your friends…I think she'll feel like she has to stay here because of us but if she stays in American I don't think any of us would be annoyed at her for it. We're experts at long-distance relationships us lot."

Loyal…that was definitely the word to describe Elena Gilbert. But it was times like these that that's what made it so difficult for her. I loved her for it…I loved _her_ for everything but right now I half wished she wasn't like that because it'd save her a world of pain. I didn't want to let her go. I never would but if that's what she needed…

**I _wonder_ what'd going to happen next...who knows**

**Sorry this chapter was so short!**

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**I think you might like this one...bit of angst but a bit of Delena lovin' :) Might be a little short again but I tried to pad it out and add more**

**-Damon's POV-**

So we lost Elena.

How? Why are you asking me? I have absolutely no idea.

One minute she was walking beside me down the road with the others, and then the next she was gone...just like that. Was I worrying? Pah…_was I worrying_. Yes I was fucking worrying. Do you know me at all? If it was Fran or Caroline, Lexi...any of them...would I care so much? What were these stupid questions? Of course I wouldn't.

We'd gone out for breakfast, just the two of us, to this little café in a quiet row of shops about ten minutes from her house. She'd been pretty happy to be able to drive her car again and I had to admit I was a little jealous. Not that I didn't still love the Camaro but this was a nice car. When we'd arrived there, we'd been sitting not half an hour when a group, around our age, walked in with loud voices…of course they turned out to be people from her school...her _old_ school. That was fine, of course I didn't mind. It was nice for her to see her friends and I was under no illusion that she only had the three. When she'd first arrived her friend count on Facebook was well in the 600's. But then who wouldn't want to be friends with her? She was amazing. Kind, witty, impossibly beautiful. Perfect.

Maybe that's what got her thinking though; seeing her friends. Because I could tell when she was thinking about the serious things. She'd get that look on her face; a little crease on her brow.

Meeting the other three outside Fran's house, we started back towards hers. Five minutes later we stopped for a moment to let Rich and Fran catch up since they were having yet another ridiculous argument about nothing way back down the road and when we turned around…where's Elena?

To be honest it didn't take that long to find her. I wasn't about to say I knew her better than her friends because I don't think I did just yet. All I _am_ saying is that they didn't figure it out..._I_ did. Just saying.

I went up the stairs, pushing open that particular door and letting out a relieved sigh when I saw her there, curled up on the huge armchair in the corner of her mothers studio. She wasn't crying, in fact her eyes were completely dry, but that expression broke my heart. "Elena-…" She didn't react so after a moment's hesitation I shut the door and walked into the room, sitting down on the edge of the chair she barely took up half of and brushed her hair out of her face, purely by instinct, "Talk to me Lena."

She blew out a shaky breath, looking up and forcing a small smile, "Just thinking," I waited in silence for her to continue; unconvinced by this show of calmness, "I half wish I'd never moved to America…because then this wouldn't be so difficult; I wouldn't be in this situation at all. They'd still be here and my life wouldn't have changed." I nodded because that did make sense…I didn't like thinking about it but it was the truth. It wasn't that I was glad her parents died; of course I wasn't...but I _was_ glad that she moved to America because if she hadn't I'd never have met her. If only the circumstances were a little better. I cut off my thoughts as she spoke again.

"But then I'd never have met any of you guys and now I can't imagine my life without you. I can't stay in America because I'd be leaving Fran and Rich and Jamie...I _can't_ leave them and I don't want to. But then...then I can't stay _here_ because then I'd be leaving everyone else." She spoke like she was piecing it together in her mind as she did so; figuring it out slowly, "I have to pick one but whatever I choose I'll lose at least three people. Well not lose but not see them all the time. And I need to." I bit my lip when her eyes began to water, hating seeing it and knowing that there wasn't a thing I could do other than hold her. "God, you know what would make this a bit easier?"

Steeling myself a little, I replied, "What?"

Her eyes softened just that much, looking up at me with those chocolate brown doe eyes, "If I hadn't fallen so badly in love with you."

To go with the cliché my heart soared. The general mood may be sombre but I couldn't keep the smile from pulling up the corner of my mouth, reaching up and gently combing my fingers through her silky hair, "I love you too."

The same expression crossed her face and without thinking I closed the gap and kissed her softy, feeling her smile a little before we broke apart, our temples pressed together. How could I ever want this to end? I didn't even care anymore that Mason or any of the others would rip the piss out of me for turning into such a sap but I'd like to see them in this position! Even...I don't know...Charlie Sheen (?) would be whipped. "I don't wish I didn't…I don't at all. I'm so happy with you. But if I didn't it would be easier."

Nodding, I let my arms slide around her waist and pulled her closer, "I know."

Hearing her sigh, I waited again, "I think I have to stay here."

It was so quiet I barely caught it but the regret and guilt in her voice was deafening, "I know."

"Which means I've lost you."

She'd barely finished the sentence when I pushed away again, forcing her to look at me and shook my head. How had she not got it already? "No, you haven't, have you not being paying any attention?" She looked so confused; if the situation was any different that frown would be endearing, "Lena if you're moving back here…so am I."

**-Elena's POV-**

"_Lena if you're moving back here…so am I."_

I froze at his words, sitting up a little straighter and trying to understand what the hell he meant. Worthless…obviously. He couldn't really...no...no he wouldn't. Would he? "What are you talking about?"

What could that possibly mean? Not that…he definitely didn't mean that- He sighed, giving a smile as if I was being silly by not understanding what he was saying, "Lena there's really nothing keeping me in Mystic Falls; we'll be leaving for Uni next year anyway. If you're staying here…I told you I'd never leave you." My eyes were wide in absolute shock; I couldn't even move, "I meant it."

"But-"Pausing to find the words, I shook my head a little, completely and utterly gob-smacked He was insane...just that, "Damon you-"Why was he smiling? My lack of words was not funny! "Shush! Damon you can't just move halfway around the world for me! That's not fair. You can't change your life like that just for me."

"I want to."

"But you _can't_."

"But I _can_."

Lord above I wouldn't be getting anywhere with him. It would be amazing if he moved here…honest it would but I'd feel so guilty! Making him leave his home and family for me. And to be honest it wasn't just him because I'd miss the others as well. "What about the others? What about your family…Stefan?"

He just shrugged like it was nothing, "I'm only really friends with them because of you; you know that. And I've told you before my parents wouldn't care where I was. And Stefan will be fine with anything."

"What if we break up next year? What then?" I was just throwing out suggestions. And who knows? I didn't want that to happen, of course I didn't...but what's to say it wouldn't? We were young; no-one could tell what was going to happen.

Lord above, he rolled his eyes, "Moot point. We'd get back together in a month or two."

He was just so confident in these things, "What if one of us cheated. I wouldn't, I just told you I loved you; I'd never cheat and neither would you. But what if one of us did something completely unforgivable? What then? You'd have given up your life for some bitch who just broke your heart-"

"-Shut up Elena." My mouth snapped shut at his interruption; a serious tone but amusement dancing in his blue eyes, "Firstly, again...your points invalid. It's no different to if you chose to stay in America. Second: that applies to any and every relationship. You're really not good at making valid points. Lastly...don't call yourself a bitch; you aren't one. And who's to say it wouldn't be me to do the terrible thing?"

Scowling even more, I refused to let him win this, "You're too nice and you care too much for it to be you. I'm great at taking advantage of things and people."

At my bitter tone, I think he caught onto my meaning when he sighed for the hundredth time, "You didn't take advantage of your parents Len...you don't take advantage of me and...I say this in the most sensitive way I can...I'm not gonna die."

Biting my lip, I nodded but kept my eyes on the canvas across the room, not looking at him, "Maybe not take advantage then, but definitely take for granted. I _do_ take you for granted. If I didn't I wouldn't be considering coming back here. Then I take the others for granted. I said I wouldn't; after they died. I told myself that I'd appreciate everything so much more and always make the most of things but I haven't and I take you for granted."

Feeling just a tad out of breath at the rant, I stubbornly refused to look at him as his hand slid around my waist, head shaking slowly out of the corner of my eyes, "Now you really are being stupid." He almost sounded angry but it was hardly false what I'd said, "Stop thinking about everything so much. I love you, you love me, I'm moving here, you have no choice. No more questions, no 'but's'...it's done."

My brow settled into a deep scowl but I couldn't help but lean into his embrace a little, finding comfort in even the smallest contact, "You should be a teacher."

Well that was off-topic, "Why's that?"

I shrugged one shoulder, nestling into his chest a little more and settling my head on his shoulder, "Because you don't take shit from anyone. Dogmatic-"

"Now don't insult me Lennie. I'm not any more dogmatic than you are. And I'd be a shit teacher; I'd just enjoy making them cry."

Rolling my eyes, I wound my arms around his waist as his pulled my closer, "Maybe not a primary school teacher then. And you're not allowed to be senior...high school even." Glancing up and meeting his eyes just as he raised a questioning eyebrow, I dropped my head again with a smile, "You know what I mean; you just want me to feed your massively overinflated ego." He remained expectantly silent. Douche, "Fine, you're hot; you know it. You'd be that teacher that all the girls want to have some twisted sort of affair with."

He laughed quietly, pressing a kiss to my temple and leaning back against the back of the chair, pulling me with him, "Nah they don't stand a chance against my goddess of a girlfriend. Or who knows! You might be my wife by then."

Aiming a gentle elbow at his ribs, I tried to hide my smile and not picture that...impossible of course, "I can imagine that."

I heard him let out a quiet noise of agreement, playing with my hair against my back, "So can I. I can imagine it more when you're not putting up a fight against me moving here."

Oh lord. He was crashing straight through my resolve. "You're impossible." I muttered, curling up a little more into him and heaving a heavy sigh, "But I guess it wouldn't be so bad if you stayed here."

"Your enthusiasm astounds me."

Cracking a smile, I twisted my head and placed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, "I always said I'd be single when I went to Uni. Because then I could completely let go in Freshers and Fran and I could be our usual slutty selves. I didn't want to be with someone then."

"Now that's real enthusiasm."

Growling quietly at his abundance of sarcasm I aimed a poke to his chest, "But _now_! Now I wouldn't want it any other way...in the least cliché-ish way. I don't know what I'd do if you broke up with me now."

I could almost hear his smile; sensing his emotions by the way his arms tightened just slightly around me, "I love you."

A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth and I let my eyes slide shut, feeling sleep blurring the edges of my consciousness, "I love you too."

**There it is! What you all wanted. It took almost a year (in the story) and 20 chapters to get there but hey...it's TVD reality right? Tell me what you think.**

**Right now I wish I was in America cos then I'd be able to watch the new ep tonight, but as it is I'll be sacrificing one of my much-needed free's tomorrow; not to finish the coursework that needs to be done by next week that equals half of my A2 or even my applications for next year...no...to watch the Vampire Diaries. It has truly ruined my life...god damn it it was so worth it**

**If Delena doesn't properly happen in this season I'll cry**

**If Damon dies I'll stop watching altogether**

**Deep breath...Julie Plec don't do anything you'll regret :) **

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Firstly, a huge apology for the ridiculously long break...I am SO sorry but reality took over for a while; exams and uni's and revision and drama, drama, _drama_!**

**Second, there is a time-leap-forward thing in this chapter and as much as we love our teen Damon/Elena, there are bonus'. Besides, it was literally the only way to cure my writers block :( So sorry in advance. I'm not entirely pleased with it but as I said at the end, there is a light at the end of the tunnel. **

**Please review and keep me and my muse happy. My muse is called Hugh...Hugh the Review... ( :) )**

We didn't make it through University, Damon and I.

We had an amazing gap year and first year, but then we suddenly started arguing all the time. It was only to be expected, being so far apart and all. It wasn't even that far; I mean, I was in Manchester and he was in Leeds…it wasn't like there was an ocean dividing us but still. I couldn't count the number of fights and ultimatums we'd gone through before finally breaking up.

And now? Now I was an almost-publisher. Only at the bottom of the stack when it came to the office hierarchy but I was getting there. It had been five years since we'd all graduated and I was, as of one week ago, 26 years old…which was still a strange concept. I still lived in the house I'd grown up; I was still best friends with the evil threesome. Fran and Rich had finally given in and accepted that they had less than platonic feelings for one another a few years ago. I still talked to the Mystic Falls group at least once a week separately. I'd been back there at least once a year and maybe it was just me or the rumours were incorrect because long-distance relationships worked for me.

But 'now' in the more literal sense of the word, I had just arrived back at the house I'd been living in almost all my life. The sudden warmth was a shock to the system from the biting cold outside…a pleasant shock. The wonderful scent of cooking wafted through from the kitchen and I'd followed it without a second thought. When I'd reached the top of the three steps down into the kitchen I'd stopped and let myself smile, only slightly, at the sight of the man with his back to me.

I'd said Damon and I didn't get through University…that was the truth.

But we got back together two years after.

Jesus Christ those were a long two years. I never fell out of love with him; I never would, but no-one could deal with that much arguing. So yeah, that was one long-distance relationship that hadn't worked for me. I couldn't be apart from Damon.

That wasn't to say we didn't argue anymore. Maybe it was just at the three year mark we lost it? He was a doctor (and a good one) but it was stressful because he still had to get there. He still had exams all the time and had to get through all these years before he could actually be a _doctor_ and really it was only one more year. But my point was; he was always stressed which made me always stressed and we just kept arguing. Then there were all the other little things that just added to that, such as the fact that I thought he wanted to go back to America but kept denying it. He kept assuring me that he loved it here and that he didn't want to but of course I didn't believe it.

With all that in mind, I knew an argument was coming and this one was definitely my fault. We always argued about the most stupid little things; blowing them completely out of proportion. Like when I walked out because I thought he spent too much time with Jamie and Rich…why that would bother me was beyond me but that's what happened. He got pissed off when I spent too much time at the office and he managed to convince himself that I was having 'an affair' with Andrew who was like the eye candy of the office but 100% gay.

Tonight? Well tonight was a little worse. When we'd fought two nights ago I'd told him in the heat of the moment, to go back, which I didn't want at all. That was about him always being at the hospital because it got annoying when the time you were at home coincided with the time he was at work so I hardly ever got to see him.

The tension was still there. You could cut it with a knife.

In silence I poured myself a glass of wine and got him a beer, setting it down beside him before sitting down in one of the bar stools facing his back. Now the tension was stifling with the added silence. It could have been five minutes or an hour before he set down whatever he was doing, closing the pan and leaving whatever was brewing to cook before turning around. His blue eyes were just as vibrant as they were when we were 17, like a bottomless ocean. He'd only gotten more handsome with age which was hardly fair I thought. But those eyes…they didn't hold that warmth that they used to, just like mine didn't. There was only weariness now. We went through phases and this was a bad one but it was only that…a phase.

So why did I have such a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach?

I watched in masked fear as he took a swig of his drink, setting it back on the top before speaking in a stronger voice than I expected, "I can't do this anymore Elena."

Six words to break my heart. "Damon-"The mask slipped and fear flooded through. He couldn't mean that…not what I thought. Standing up slowly, I moved around the counter, stopping short in front of him.

He swallowed, shaking his head a little, "Give me the ring."

Four words to shatter the pieces. My hand clamped over my mouth to stop the gasp escaping and my eyes began to water immediately as the realisation hit me. This was it. "Damon please-"

"Give it to me."

How did he sound so unattached? So cold…It was like he didn't even care. My hands moved slowly, tears falling thick and fast and a pain in my chest as I slipped the ring off my finger, "Don't do this, Damon please I'm sorry! P-"

"-Just give me the ring Elena!" Jumping at his sudden shout, my hand extended without consulting my brain, dropping the ring I'd worn every day for seven years in his hand, snapping it closed straight away. Watching him in absolute shock, I couldn't form words. It couldn't be that bad…why was he doing this? Why didn't he care? There was pain in his eyes but he pushed it away, "I love you but _this_…it's over. I can't fight anymore." I spun around, trying to hold in the loud sob and pressing my hands to my mouth, "I'm not doing it anymore Elena."

Feeling his hand on my shoulder I tensed, sniffing and shaking my head, "Go then." I didn't mean it…not at all but that's what he did. After a minute of him watching me (I could see him through the reflection of the window)…he turned and he left.

And I collapsed when the door slammed shut; dropping like a rock in water onto the cold floor and curling up against the island. The blaring red clock on the oven ticked steadily away, showing an hour had passed when I finally stopped crying, only to be replaced by catatonic shock. I only moved to get the glass of wine, curling up again as small as I could go as if to hold myself together.

Shit.

I guess it was my fault. I shouldn't argue so much. See we didn't fight _all_ the time…usually we were great we had fun, we laughed, that banter never died…we were still like we were years ago; we hadn't changed. But then with growing came jobs and responsibilities which meant stress…that's what changed it. I should have been more understanding. I thought I was but I should have tried harder.

When we'd broken up before I'd asked him if he wanted the ring back and he said he didn't…he said it was mine and that he always wanted me to have it. He said it because though we might be breaking up then, he still loved me and he still wanted me to have it. So what does that mean now? That he doesn't anymore? That was a thought that was too painful to process just yet.

I ended up calling Fran, hearing her let herself in not ten minutes after my incoherent call and in she came. We'd always had keys to the others houses, all four of us…it was just more convenient that way. It must have been a few hours that we sat there, her arms hugging me tight and my tear ducts as dry as sand.

To tell the absolute truth it was another two days before I really acknowledged and accepted what was going on. I mean…Damon and I had been together for a pretty long time and yeah, we'd been through our fair share. Sue me I loved the guy. And maybe that's why I understood where he was coming from; because really this wasn't entirely fun…the arguing. But we'd work through it. It was just a phase so we'd be okay eventually.

There was a lot of ice-cream consumed in the following days. Ice-cream and caramel McVities, courtesy of the greatest friends a girl could ask for. Fran insisted that I just had to get all the crying out of my system so while Jamie and Rich went after 'the douchebag' (for which I slapped them both upside the head) to try and 'snap him out of it'. They reported back that he was staying with one of his friends; a guy called Jim who also worked at the hospital.

The first and second day I called in sick to work (utterly pathetic I know), the third coincided with the weekend and Fran's decision to whisk me off with a few other friends to some budget spa type thing which was a lot nicer than it sounded to be honest. So, feeling just a little rejuvenated and better about myself, I made my way into work on Monday morning. Being ordered around like my job as entailed was the perfect thing to take my mind off it all.

Six o'clock found me letting myself back into the house, sighing loudly and dropping my things in the almost pitch black hallway, completely exhausted. Finding the lights out, heating off and no heavenly scents wafting through from the kitchen, my shoulders slumped a little more. The only artificial light came from the phone which I spotted on stumbling through to the kitchen. One new voicemail…probably Caroline or Lexi asking why I hadn't called in so long. So I clicked the button to play, switched on the light and made for the fridge to pour myself a glass of wine, only for the empty glass to fall from my hands with a crash that reverberated around the house as the thin glass shattered over my bare feet:

'_Hey Len, it's me…Damon…We really need to talk.' _A long pause but his quiet breathing was still just audible, like he was thinking of what to say. My heart was beating louder than it should and I could move an inch, _'I know you're probably pissed off with me and upset but just…call me back, whenever you're ready.'_ Another pause as my hand tightened around the neck of the wine bottle. Then the shattering words, _'I love you Len…_

BEEP

Body shaking with a mess of emotions, I only had two conscious thoughts.

One? God I love you too!

And then two…now this was the slightly more dominant…_what_ an asshole. Don't fucking tell me you love me when you just broke up with me and took back the one thing that _proved_ you love me!

So I didn't call him back that night. Or the next…

I was building up the courage…that's right.

**Sorry about this poor excuse of a chapter. I know it's awfully written and you're probably thinking WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THE BEST COUPLE EVER!**

**AND SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!**

**Oh I feel like such a disappointment **

**But bear with me…there's a light at the end of the tunnel and I do believe you'll like it.**

**There are Unicorns**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay I know I'm really bad at updating at the moment but my muse is dying a slow and painful death...all this application crap. A few months and I'll definitely be back with vengeance but right now bare with me.**

**This chapters quite short but it's more of a filler than anything...you'll like what I have planned next though. But that's all the spoilers you're gonna get**

**Anyway, here we go...**

* * *

One week. Seven Days. Too many hours and more missed/ignored calls.

Just work…work and work and more work. What did I achieve? Apart from immaculate draws/shelves/desks around the office and having made the perfect mug of coffee…achievements? Doubtful.

Fran had all but moved in to my house; coming over after work most days and stuffing me full with various ethnic cuisines. I think it was safe to say that we'd spanned the entire world…starting with the obvious pizza (Italian/American), Chinese, Cantonese, Mexican, French, German, Spanish, Moroccan/Lebanese, Turkish…some Iranian sweets because they really were the best. Matching that with extensive gym sessions we really didn't spend much time at home. They said I was trying to take my mind off of it, to which I responded with a somewhat sarcastic look because that was _obviously_ what I was trying to do.

Each time I arrived home the machine was flashing and I'd sit there for at least ten minutes, listening to his message over and over until someone interrupted me. Pathetic…there really was no better way to describe me.

Question…why hadn't he come round? If he wanted to talk why didn't he come here, especially considering he lived here too? He had a key, he knew where it was; why didn't he come? Now that was a question no-one could quite answer. My dear friend's only answer was to 'fucking call the guy'.

They understood nothing.

Two weeks passed before I actually saw him again…two very_ long_ weeks. I was on my way out of work after a pretty crap day. My heels were hurting my feet, my hair was constantly getting in the way, my colleagues were annoying me (inadvertently)…basically I wasn't in the mood to do anything but go home and sleep.

"Elena?"

Not two steps out of the building I froze, stock still, scarf halfway around my neck and my eyes glued on the man standing just across the pavement by his car. "Damon-"

He was in the wrong. Maybe I'd been dodging his calls but _he_ broke up with _me. _So I was justified…he wasn't. Why was he hurting me more than necessary? If he wanted to be done why drag it out so long? And why was there so much pain in his eyes? "You've been avoiding me."

Holding the strap of my bag a little tighter, I shrugged, not meeting his eyes, "Well you broke up with me, it's allowed."

The bitterness in my tone made us both wince, "Elena-"

"-I have to get home."

He sighed, tilting his head slightly and taking a small step closer, "Please Len, can we just talk? I'll give you a lift home, we can talk in the car-"

"-No…no I'm fine, I'd prefer to walk." I probably sounded rude but what could he really expect? I didn't want to be locked in a car with him for twenty minutes listening to his reasons for breaking up with me but that he 'still loved me'. Bullshit.

"Lena it's not like-"

"Bye…Damon." I didn't want to hear it. So with a jerky, slightly awkward wave I darted off down the street, gritting my teeth against tears as I tried to ignore him shout my name. I wouldn't tell him; because…no I don't know why…but it wasn't fair on me…this wasn't fair.

_Why did time go slowly when Damon wasn't here?!_

He seemed so desperate to talk when he left messages or that time he was outside my office. Why didn't I want to talk to him, aside from the obvious? Because I knew what he'd say? What else could it be?! I'd bet a million dollars on it, I'd bet everything I had on it even. He wanted to go back to America. What else was keeping him here?

My friend's said that was bullshit but I didn't believe them for shit. I said friends but I hadn't been talking to Jamie recently. Why? Because he'd decided to keep hanging out with Damon. Petty? Yes, but I was a girl. That defiled girl-code and no I don't give a shit that he's a boy. If, say, he broke up with 'a' girlfriend and I was only friends with said girl because they started dating, I wouldn't choose to hang out with her rather than, oh I don't know, go out on our weekly un-avoidable Sunday dinner. Do we sound old, yes…but that was tradition and no-one ever broke it. But he did…to meet up with _my_…_ex_ (Urgh…) boyfriend. However Fran and Rich came as a pair (which was very cute I thought if slightly jealous).

I wasn't saying the guy was out…no chance; Jay-Jay was still a bestie. But a fucking traitor right now.

At this moment in time, Fran and I were sitting on a sofa in a small but busy cocktail bar, just off the beaten track which was always one of our favourite places. Sipping a Louisiana Jam, I listened to her rants in a sort of content silence but I knew she wanted to say something. Fran was amazing at beating around the bush until she gave up and just blurted out the question, "Fuck it, Len…why don't you just talk to Damon? It's been what…three weeks? He wants to talk to you."

Sighing, I gave her a look and leant back a little more against the high-backed leather sofa, "So what? He can tell me he's leaving? No thanks."

"Or _maybe_ to tell you he didn't mean it-"

Scoffing at the suggestion, I shook my head, "Really Fran? What else _could_ he mean? He was _very_ clear that it was over."

She wasn't going to give up…that I could tell," But what if you just heard him out…"

Piercing the blonde with a frown, a thought hit me, "Fran…don't do a Jamie…"

Her mouth immediately fell open and just like that she was on the defence, "I am _not_ doing a Jamie! How dare you Lennie G! I'm just merely pointing out that, don't kill me, but I like Damon and I know you guys have been kind of having a rough time of it lately but you're _so _good together."

There was a frown creasing my brow as she was speaking, biting the inside of my cheek as she did so, "But we're obviously not. We _always_ argue Fran."

"You argue because you're stressed, stubborn, jealous and fucking stupid people. You're the same. But you've got through bad shit before; you can do it. I know you're not married but…through good and bad Len. You love him and he loves you…really nothing else should stop you."

Ah the voice of wisdom. But there was so much more wasn't there. It was never that simple. And how did she know how he felt? How did any of us know? (Aside from Jamie that is.) Speaking of… "Jay texted me the other day."

The expression on her face quite clearly read 'nice change of subject', "Smooth. What did the traitor say?"

Smiling a little, I took another sip of my drink, "He wants to have dinner tomorrow. Told me to meet him at The Chandelier…which is quite posh if I remember right so he better be paying."

She laughed quietly, thinking, "Maybe it's a date-"

"-Franny!"

More laughter…what a…wrong…thought, "I know, I know, platonic, platonic. As much as I always used to want that to happen…now? No…I'd slap you both. You _are_ Delena." And there was that name again…it used to be funny, now it just hurt.

"You mean I _was_ 'Delena'. Past tense Franny. Don't hurt me more." I said it lightly but she took it as anything but.

"Don't be dumb. Now go to bed, sleep until midday and then I'll be over for lunch. No is not an option."

**Yeah...so that's that. Don't think it's too well written either but still, review and tell me how much you hate me right now :) Or just your views on the story. **

**Merci bien you wonderful people**


End file.
